LIFE: Wish and Hope
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: COMPLETE;LIFE, vol. 1/Ikkaku tdk menyukainya. Tp saat ditanya ttg seorang dokter hebat, hanya Toshiro yg terpikirkan;jika Senna butuh panutan, maka Toshiro lah tempat ia mewawas diri;Ggio tahu kalau yg membuatnya seperti sekarang adalah Toshiro;sejak saat itu, Renji bersumpah akan terus berada di pihak Toshiro./Dan bagi Toshiro, ia di sini karena Rukia./"Terima kasih."/OOC, AU—RnR?
1. Intern dan Residen

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Comfort; Friendship  
Romance **_(tenang, ada kok. Pair-nya kan HitsuRuki. Tapi mungkin di awal2 masih belum keliatan, hehehe)_

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlahir ke dunia sebagai bayi yang tidak bisa apa-apa, selain tidur, menangis, atau menendang sana-sini. Perlahan bisa merangkak, menjelajahi seisi rumah dan pojok-pojoknya. Lalu bersusah-payah berdiri. Terjatuh. Namun, berdiri lagi. Tertatih-tatih, tapi ia terus mencoba. Sampai berdiri betul, berjalan pelan-pelan, dan mampu berlari lincah. Tumbuh remaja, awal mempelajari tentang kehidupan, sahabat, dan orang-orang terkasih. Beranjak dewasa, mulai mengetahui jati diri dan paham baik-buruk jalan mana yang mesti ia ambil. Dan akhirnya menjadi manusia yang "sebenarnya". Menggapai kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

Segala hal memang butuh proses. Tidak ada jalan yang instan.

Semua orang tentu mengalaminya. Untuk pemuda ini, juga.

Laju larinya tidak melambat sejak turun dari bus. Melirik arloji di pergelangan, ia bertabrakan dengan lima-enam orang di trotoar. Napasnya memburu tak ubah pelari maraton, wajahnya merah mirip cabe, tapi tidak urung membuatnya berhenti. Derapnya baru memelan setelah melewati gerbang besi, memasuki gedung bertingkat tujuh bernama "Seireitei Hospital", dan memilih menapaki tangga darurat setelah mendapati pengguna lift begitu penuh. Tiba di ruang loker, ia menjumpai dua teman sejawat yang senasib dengannya.

Melepas tas ransel hitam kesayangan dari punggung, ia menjejalkan ke lemari loker. Berganti pakaian menjadi seragam medis biru muda yang senantiasa memenuhi loker, selain cemilan dan buku ajar bedah. Lalu ia padukan dengan jas putih lengan panjang. Pun stetoskop **1)** tidak ketinggalan mengisi saku jas.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan tanda pengenal yang disisipkan di saku atas. Kepemilikan atas nama dokter bedah, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 1 #**

_Intern dan Residen_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padahal tidak melihat, tapi Toushiro yakin—seyakin bahwa satu tambah satu sama dengan dua—kalau Ikkaku Madarame, residen **2)** yang menangani para dokter magang sedang menyeringai girang di depan sana. Lihat saja langkah residen berkepala plontos itu yang jauh lebih cepat hingga tiba di tempatnya terlebih dulu.

"Terlambat, Dokter Jenius?" Ia bertegak pinggang penuh kuasa sambil terang-terangan memanggil julukan Toushiro. Itu sebagai bukti kalau dokter yang lebih mirip penjagal ini sedang gembira bukan kepalang macam baru ditimpa tomat runtuh. Kalau durian runtuh, ia bisa mati.

Toushiro menguburkan tangan ke saku jas putihnya. Berkata, "Maaf," tanpa raut bersalah sama sekali. Karena yang paling pantas disalahkan adalah jam weker yang mendadak kehabisan baterai atau pemerintah kota Seireitei yang tidak maksimal menangani macet yang kian parah tiap tahunnya. Ia kena telat, kan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Maaf?" Ikkaku pura-pura terkejut, sengaja mendramatisir keadaan. "Dokter Jenius bisa meminta maaf juga, ya?"

Tawa kecil mendadak menyela, yang tentu bukan berasal dari Toushiro, tapi dari teman-temannya menjadi penonton di belakang sana.

"Lihat si Yakuza. Dia senang sekali."

"Itu tidak lucu, Abarai-sensei. Kita seharusnya prihatin pada Hitsugaya-sensei."

"Aku tidak menertawakan Toushiro."

"Ayo bertaruh. Apa hukuman yang akan diberikan pada Hitsugaya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh apa yang akan kuberikan pada kalian jika tidak segera pergi dari sini dan melaksanakan apa yang seharusnya kalian laksanakan?" ancam Yakuza alias Ikkaku, menoleh ke belakang dengan mata melotot. Gendang telinganya memang setajam radar dan seakurat kalkulator.

Daripada diberi tugas jaga 24 jam—18 jam saja sudah buat mereka tidak bisa jalan—10 magang itu kompak angkat kaki untuk menuju pasien masing-masing.

"Jadi," Ikkaku kembali pada Toushiro yang memasang raut kalem, ekspresi yang sering membuat residen ini jengkel setengah mati, "menurutmu apa jawaban Vega-sensei tadi? Hukuman apa yang kuberikan padamu, Dokter Jenius?"

Kini, Toushiro sudah tidak setenang sebelumnya. _Yah_, apa boleh buat. Ambil hikmah saja kalau setelah ini ia akan belajar untuk selalu ingat mengganti baterai jam secara berkala atau lakukan protes pada pemerintah kota tentang kemacetan yang sudah mirip lautan mobil tiap paginya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Tidak masuk OR **3)** selama seminggu?" Renji Abarai menoleh cepat pada Toushiro di sampingnya setelah membeberkan hukuman yang mesti dijalani pemuda itu.

"Aa. Madarame-sensei pun memberikan pasien dengan kasus medis kecil."

Renji lemas sebelum Ggio Vega yang duduk di depan menyodorkan tangan. "Sial, aku kalah." Ia merogoh saku celana dan tidak rela menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si rambut kepang.

"Oi, kalian bertaruh?" Toushiro menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya kau minta mengerjakan laporan _post-op_ milik si Yakuza selama seminggu," tambah Renji, tak tanggung-tanggung. "Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan 2 ribu yen."

Memangnya siapa yang suruh taruhan, Tuan Nanas?

Kini tiga orang itu bersama dokter senior dan magang yang lain berada di galeri OR, menyaksikan pembedahan tumor otak yang dinahkodai Sousuke Aizen. Beruntung untuk Senna Sakurai, salah satu magang, terlibat sebagai pendamping dokter bermata empat itu.

"Si Yakuza paling tidak suka kalau Hitsugaya dipanggil ke OR," Ggio menyinggung. Uang hasil taruhan telah disakukan setelah semangat menghitung lembar demi lembar. "Kita semua tahu itu."

Helaan napas Toushiro yang menyusul, membuat Renji menatapnya simpati. "Si Yakuza selalu mencari kesalahanmu agar bisa membuatmu terlihat buruk. Dan mendapatimu terlambat hari ini, membuatnya seperti mendapatkan jutaan yen yang dia tunggu selama berabad-abad."

_Ah_, penyakit _lebay _Renji kumat. Tapi biarpun terdengar berlebihan, tidak terlepas dari Ikkaku yang memang senang bukan main pagi tadi.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak masalah dengan julukan "Yakuza" yang disematkan para dokter magang. Dengan kepala selicin dan sekinclong lantai, mata sipit setajam pisau dapur, dan perawakan tegap menyamai preman pasar, ia memaklumi dan santai-santai saja. Namun, tidak untuk anak muda bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Semuanya berawal dua bulan lalu. Residen berkepala tanpa rambut itu melakukan kesalahan dalam operasi, dan Toushiro yang bertugas sebagai asisten kedua ikut campur (walaupun belum tugasnya) mengambil alih. Tapi karena tindakan itu, nyawa pasien selamat. Alih-alih dapat sanksi, pemuda itu kebanjiran panggilan jadi asisten dokter senior. Ikkaku yang seorang residen, terpinggirkan, dinomorduakan.

Kemampuan yang susah payah ia raih, diragukan.

Sejak hari itu, Ikkaku membunyikan genderang perang pada Toushiro. Julukan "dokter jenius" itu pun darinya. Bukan pujian, tapi pengingat bahwa si residen akan senantiasa mengawasi tindak-tanduknya.

Kondisi operasi yang mendadak menegang di bawah sana, menghilangkan topik "Yakuza" dan menarik belasan dokter penonton berdiri mendekati kaca etalase. Diagnosis yang awalnya tumor otak berubah menjadi _cysticercosis_ setelah Aizen membedah dan mendapati cacing yang menggerogoti otak pasien.

"Cacing hidup dalam otaknya?" Renji menganga.

"Sulit dipercaya," Ggio berkomentar, takjub.

"Gejala tumor otak dan _cysticercosis_ sangat mirip," jelas Toushiro, lambat-lambat. Ia pun tak kalah kaget. "MRI bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya."

"Ahhh, Senna beruntung sekali." Renji iri. Bagaimanapun ini termasuk kasus yang sangat jarang. Semua magang memimpikan posisi Senna di bawah sana.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Pager_ **4)** milik Toushiro berbunyi.

"Yakuza?"

Toushiro menggangguk pada Renji sebelum ogah-ogahan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan pemandangan bedah yang begitu mengagumkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 04.00 pagi.

Toushiro menekan tombol _off _jam weker yang berbunyi lantang memenuhi flat kecilnya. Bergelut sebentar di ranjang berseprei biru tua bermotif gambar klub sepakbola ternama, ia menatap langit-langit kamar bercat putih buram dengan beberapa bagian yang mengelupas.

Perasaan itu lagi. Sudah tiga hari bertutur-turut perasaan aneh yang sama bergejolak di dadanya. Seolah-olah dalam waktu dekat ini ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang besar.

Menghela napas dalam, ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya butuh tiga per empat jam untuknya siap bersama tas ransel yang tercangklong di bahu, dengan lima belas menit berjibaku air dan sabun dan waktu sisa berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap secepat yang ia bisa. Keluar dari apartemen bertingkat dua, ia menuruni tangga besi yang langsung berderit. Langkah yang semula cepat, ia pelankan. Bisa-bisa tangga yang sudah dimakan umur ini runtuh seketika. Berjalan di trotoar, ia berpapasan dengan Yamamoto-jiisan yang memang rutin berlari-lari pagi sekitar sini.

"Oh, berangkat cepat, Toushiro?" tegur Kakek Yamamoto. Meski sudah berumur 80, ingatan si kakek masih kuat. Ia selalu ingat kalau Toushiro beranjak pergi setelah subuh. Jarang pemuda itu hengkang sepagi ini saat matahari belum menyingsing.

"Aa. Jangan lari terlalu jauh, Jii-san," pesan Toushiro, seperti biasa.

Si kakek menggumam, menyusul punggungnya yang menjauh. Yamamoto-jiisan pensiunan atlet lari maraton. Juga ada yang bilang kalau ia pernah terlibat dalam organisasi Yakuza (bukan "Yakuza" di rumah sakit). Jika sedang bertelanjang dada, terpampang bekas luka sabitan di punggung dan dada. Katanya lagi, ia pernah mengidap kanker usus; dan setelah operasi memberinya kesempatan hidup, si kakek mulai belajar menjaga tubuh, dan menikmari hari sepuluh kali lebih antusias. Kerasnya dunia memang telah ia arungi nyaris sepanjang masa hidupnya. Dari karena itu, stamina dan semangat melebihi orang tua seumurannya yang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu di rumah, atau bahkan sudah jadi makanan cacing tanah.

Hasrat hidup luar biasa Yamamoto-jiisan mengiringi umurnya yang panjang, sepanjang janggutnya.

Kakek itu sering dijadikan Toushiro penyemangat ketika ia sedang malas, loyo, atau mengeluh tidak jelas. Ia malu sendiri. Berumur 25 tahun, tapi daya hidup mirip usia 60 tahun. Justru si kakek, berumur nyaris seabad, tapi semangat anak muda berumur seperlima abad.

Tiba-tiba langkah Toushiro berubah cepat, berangsur berlari seraya berteriak kencang, sekencang yang ia bisa. Cuek-cuek saja dengan orang yang berlalu di trotoar (meski hanya satu-dua orang). Dorongan semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk tiba di rumah sakit terlalu besar untuk ia bendung dengan tak sabar bertemu rentetan pasien yang menunggu di Seireitei Hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

Senna sudah bercermin berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Wajahnya bersih, tidak ada bekas nasi dari sarapan sebelum berangkat. Pakaiannya juga normal, seragam medis biru muda khas _intern_. Namun, kenapa teman-temannya menatapnya aneh seolah ia mengenakan bikini ke rumah sakit?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Vega-sensei, Hitsugaya-sensei." Ia sudah sampai batas. "Terutama kau, Abarai-sensei." Jari telunjuknya menodong pemuda itu satu per satu.

"Hari ini bersama Aizen-sensei lagi, _Sakurai-sensei_?" Memanggil Senna dengan marganya, berarti Renji sedang menggoda.

Sejak kasus _cysticercosis_ seminggu lalu, gadis berambut ungu gelap ini sudah tiga kali mendampingi si dokter bedah saraf. Maka tak salah, ia jadi buah bibir penghuni departemen pembedahan kalau ia akan jadi istri Aizen-sensei berikutnya. Betapa tidak jika fakta yang mengatakan bahwa dokter tersebut menyukai para gadis muda—tiga istri terdahulu (sudah diceraikan) dengan beda umur 10-13 tahun—jadi menguatkan rumor tersebut.

"Mana aku tahu." Senna mengedikkan bahu, tidak _mudeng_ dengan maksud si pria jangkung. "Itu tergantung Madarame-sensei, kan?"

"Kami cemburu. Aku, Toushiro, juga Ggio." Lalu menarik Ggio cepat dalam rangkulan dan menudingnya, "Terutama Ggio. Dia benar-benar cemburu."

Senna salah tingkah. Mukanya merona merah. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Tentu saja, aku cemburu," jawab Ggio, datar. Berpura-pura tidak peka dengan reaksi gugup Senna. "Kau menangani kasus-kasus yang mengagumkan dan masuk OR, sedangkan aku ... palingan cuma perawatan kecil di ER **5)**."

Muka Senna kontan berubah masam. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal sambil menghentak kaki jengkel sebelum berjalan mendahului mereka.

Langsung saja Renji meninju lengan Ggio. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti hati perempuan."

Sayangnya, Ggio menanggapi santai, "Apa bidang studi kita ada yang berhubungan dengan 'hati perempuan'?"

Sempat-sempatnya Renji berpikir meski jawabannya sudah tentu—"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jelas." Pemuda berambut kepang itu _ngeloyor_ pergi, tak peduli.

Renji jadi geregetan sendiri. Lalu mengekori; Toushiro mengikuti di sampingnya. Si rambut nanas bergumam kalau pemuda berdarah Cina itu tidak akan pernah punya pacar kalau sifatnya tidak berubah. Toushiro menimpali kalau sepanjang lima tahun bersama-sama di universitas, pacar Ggio tidak lain tidak bukan adalah buku.

"Kau tampak bersemangat." Renji tiba-tiba beralih topik.

"Tidak juga," jawab Toushiro, seadanya. "Aku hanya punya perasaan bagus hari ini, tapi juga perasaan aneh. Entahlah."

Sebelum sobat merahnya berkomentar tentang itu, Ikkaku muncul dengan mengulurkan _chart_ **6)** pada Senna.

"Aizen-sensei menginginkanmu mendampinginya lagi hari ini."

Mendengarnya; Renji bersiul, sementara Senna jadi tidak enak. Ia tidak suka dianakemaskan. Maaf saja, ia ogah menyusul Toushiro menjadi orang kedua musuh Ikkaku, apalagi jadi saingan teman-temannya. Ia ingin lulus dari sini dengan aman-tenteram-sentosa.

"Bisa yang lain saja, Madarame-sensei?"

Ikkaku menatapnya. Lurus. Senna pun tahu jika ia kembali merajuk, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan masuk ruang operasi seumur hidup. Akhirnya, ia beranjak dari sana dengan penuh dilema.

"Kalian bertiga, ikut aku ke _pit_ **7)**," lanjut Ikkaku, sebelum bergerak ke lift menuju lantai dasar. Tiga pemuda itu mengikuti sambil bergumam kalau Senna begitu beruntung.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak saja, dada Toushiro berdegup kencang, bergemuruh resah, berkecamuk liar. Berkumpul jadi satu dan menekannya. Ia sempat berhenti, menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Sebelum Renji menepuk pundak dan bertanya kenapa. Menjawab baik-baik saja, ia mulai melewati lorong dengan langkah berat menuju pintu keluar ER. Ia harus menjemput pasien yang dibawa oleh ambulans.

Berempat menunggu di ambang pintu dengan mengenakan jubah kuning bening khas ER, ambulans muncul dengan suara cemprengnya mirip bebek. Berhenti bersama pintu belakang yang berhadap-hadapan dengan para dokter, paramedis **8)** bernama Isane Kotetsu keluar dari mobil.

"Siapa yang kita punya, Kotetsu?" Ikkaku serta merta bertanya sebelum Isane memberikan laporan identitas pasien.

Sementara itu, Toushiro melangkah tanpa sadar ke pintu ambulans yang terbuka lebar sebelum paramedis lainnya mengeluarkan pasien. Ia mencoba mengintip dan mencari tahu untuk mengenyahkan haus penasaran yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

Dan ketika si pasien diturunkan, ia mundur setengah langkah dengan rasa kejut tiada tara. Sekujur sendi tubuh membeku dalam satuan detik saja.

"... 23 tahun. Pasien dari Mental Hospital. Percobaan bunuh diri dari lantai empat. Mengalami kegagalan jantung akut ..."

Pemberitahuan paramedis sayup-sayup belaka di telinga Toushiro karena sepersekian detik sebelumnya ia sudah tahu nama pasien itu adalah—"Rukia Kuchiki ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intern :** dokter magang, masih belajar, tidak diijinkan turun langsung untuk membedah pasien.  
**1) stetoskop** : alat untuk mendengarkan bunyi jantung. selalu dibawa ke mana-mana oleh dokter.**  
2) Residen : **dokter yg mengambil pendidikan spesialisasi, juga menjadi pengawas para magang.**  
3) OR : **operating room**  
4) pager :** alat panggil, digunakan jika ada dokter butuh bantuan rekannya.  
**5) ER** : emergency room atau UGD**  
6) chart :** grafik pasien**  
7) pit :** tempat menunggu ambulans datang**  
8) paramedis :** ahli medis di ambulans

**A/N** : Fic yg bener2 gak pede sy publish. Butuh 3 minggu buat mikir2, publish-tidak, publish-tidak, publish-tidak. Lalu pas U-19 menang atas Korea yg buat para maniak sepakbola (salah satunya sy) ngelompat2 girang, rencana mau publish hari itu. Tp nunda lagi. Lalu karna desakan temen dan jg Kujo yg nyinggung ttg fic AU, sy akhirnya beranikan diri juga.

Fic ini berseries. Ada tiga vol. Ini baru vol pertama. Lalu tentang Senna, sy buatkan marganya sendiri. Karena di canon, dia gak punya.

Mudah2an sy konsisten publishnya di tengah kesibukan persiapan UN#nyengir. Jika ada temen2 yg berprofesi tidak jauh2 dgn Toushiro dkk. mohon sarannya jika ada istilah yg salah. Sy akan segera edit. Bagaimanapun fic ini hanya pelampiasan sy yg kebanyakan nonton tiga drama yang menginspirasi fic ini#halah

Berminat untuk review?

**Ray Kousen 7**

**21 Oktober 2013**


	2. Rukia Kuchiki

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Jujur, maunya buat canon lg Kak, karna entah kenapa feel HitsuRuki lebih dapet di canon (bilang aja lu terobsesi HR canon). Tp takut pembaca pd bosan, buat AU deh#nyengir Moga UN bener2 gak susah, Kak. Makasih masih nyempetin review ya Kak Cupcakes.

**UniquePurple—**Tampang Ikkaku emang kayak Yakuza. Liat aja tampangnya kayak preman#digiles Heran jg kenapa tampang kayak gitu jd dokter. Gak ngeyakinin#luygbuatdiakayakgitukali Makasih udah nyempetin review ya, Purple.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Akari Hikari | Reiji Mitsurugi | ichirukilover30 | Shin Key Can | KeyKeiko | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Comfort; Friendship  
Romance **_(tenang, ada kok. Pair-nya kan HitsuRuki. Tapi mungkin di awal2 masih belum keliatan, hehehe)_

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berlengkapkan kuas dan cat air, pelukis memberi sapuan warna-warni pada lembaran kanvas. Berlengkapkan alat pahat dan palu kayu, pemahat berjibaku tak kenal lelah pada sepotong balok. Berlengkapkan pisau bedah, dokter memulai invasi fokus penuh pada organ tubuh manusia.

Satu kesalahan, nyawa melayang.

Didampingi para kru bedah, Yoruichi Shihouin berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan perempuan muda yang terbujur kaku di meja operasi. Bermodal keahlian bedah yang tak main-main, wanita berkulit eksotis itu tidak kenal kata mundur meski terjadi penurunan kondisi tiap sepuluh menit.

"Perempuan itu tidak bisa selamat," spekulasi negatif Ggio dari balik maskernya.

Renji punya pendapat serupa, "Ini operasi yang sulit. Bagi Shihouin-sensei, sekalipun. Dia begitu kewalahan."

Datang dengan diagnosis kegagalan jantung akut jelas bukan kondisi yang membuat siapa pun berharap lebih bahwa pasien itu bisa selamat. Bahkan di tangan dokter kelas wahid, asa itu masih sulit terwujud.

Akan tetapi untuk Toushiro—"Dia harus selamat. Harus." Tidak peduli. Se-kritis apa pun kondisinya, Shihouin-sensei wajib membuat pasien itu hidup.

Mendengarnya, dua kepala langsung menoleh dan beradu pandang heran.

Ketiga magang ini hanya jadi penonton di pinggir kamar operasi dengan berlengkapkan masker dan penutup kepala. Tanpa jubah operasi. Belum saatnya bagi mereka untuk turun langsung. Mengambil pelajaran praktek yang terhidang di depan mata adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan.

Termasuk saat-saat genting detik ini—ketika angka di layar monitor berkurang cepat, yang artinya detak jantung pasien itu menurun drastis.

Hanya Toushiro sendiri yang tahu bahwa wajah di balik masker telah memucat tiada tara dan kedua tangan bergetar hebat tanpa henti.

_Tolong hiduplah, Rukia Kuchiki._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 2 #**

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Toushiro menengadah dari bangku yang diapit dua lemari, mendapati Renji yang masuk ke kamar loker dan langsung membuka loker miliknya.

"Aku pulang ... nanti," jawabnya, sekenanya. Berpaling pada Renji, ia bertanya dengan suara berat penuh harap, "Bagaimana keadaan ... perempuan itu?"

"Pasien bunuh diri itu?" tanya Renji, retoris di balik pintu loker. Ia sedang berganti pakaian untuk segera pulang. Malam memang sudah sangat larut. "Sekarang sedang di ICU dan diawasi intensif oleh Shihouin-sensei."

Toushiro mengangguk dalam sambil menarik napas begitu lega.

Kondisi kritis yang membuat jantung si pasien sempat berhenti ketika itu, memaksa Yoruichi menghela segala cara yang ia tahu untuk menolongnya. Pengalaman belasan tahun memang tidak sia-sia, karena setelahnya irama jantung perempuan itu kembali normal, membuat seisi kamar operasi berdecak senang. Lain hal untuk Toushiro yang justru angkat kaki dari sana. Mengurung diri di kamar loker, melepaskan sesak yang nyaris membuatnya tak bernapas. Juga untuk menyembunyikan setetes air mata haru nan syukur di wajahnya.

Menutup pintu loker, Renji membawa mata sipitnya pada Toushiro yang merunduk. Tentu ia tidak luput dari tindakan ganjil Toushiro di OR **1)** tadi siang. Maka bukan hal mengagetkan bila ia mengira, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Spontan saja, Toushiro mengangkat wajah. "A-apa?" Ia gagap. "Tidak." Ia kelabakan bukan main. Lalu berdiri canggung, melangkah kagok ke loker yang berseberangan dengan milik Renji, dan pura-pura mempersiapkan barang. Punggungnya serasa terbakar oleh tatapan si pria Abarai yang menunggu jawaban lebih dari itu.

Namun akhirnya, Renji bilang kalau ia akan pulang lebih dulu karena takut keenam adiknya cemas jika ia kelewat malam. Toushiro menimpali dengan gumaman seadanya. Setelah yakin bahwa sobatnya sudah jauh, hembusan napas bebas terdengar dari mulutnya.

Tapi beberapa saat waktu berjalan, ia cuma berdiri dan memerhatikan dinding loker sambil memutar-mutar tanda pengenal. Perempuan bernama Rukia Kuchiki memenuhi sekujur sel-sel otaknya. Hingga bunyi jam digital menyentaknya dan mengingatkan untuk juga segera pulang. Ia bisa ketinggalan bus.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia ingin ke ICU.

.

.

.

.

.

Berani bertaruh, tidak ada tempat lain yang paling dihapal para dokter, terutama dokter magang, selain rumah sakit. Bahkan, untuk rumah sendiri. Betapa tidak? Delapan belas jam sehari mereka habiskan di _hospital_ berkutat dengan puluhan pasien yang tidak lebih dari kerumunan semut yang hilir mudik tanpa henti. Satu pasien kelar, satu pasien lainnya muncul. Begitu seterusnya.

Jangan heran jika sebulan bergerak sedemikian cepat bagi mereka. Sampai Renji mengibaratkannya dengan laju kereta maglev. _Wuuuuush!_ Tanpa sadar, tiga puluh hari telah lewat.

Namun bagi Toushiro, hari-hari di bulan ini berjalan begitu lamban, mirip sepeda motor Renji yang geraknya menandingi keong.

Ia menunggu dengan hati penuh waswas, gelisah, dan risau. Campur-aduk jadi satu, dan siap meledak kapan saja. Keresahan itu kian membuncah ketika berdiri di balik jendela kaca, menatap lekat perempuan muda dengan kondisi yang berjalan di tempat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda membaik sebulan ini.

Ia menghela napas. Berat. Sebelum berbalik dan menjumpai Ggio memandangnya dari sela kegiatan menulis laporan di _chart_. Toushiro jadi kaku dan menegang mirip perampok yang dipergoki. Sebelum ditanya macam-macam, ia memutuskan bergerak dari sana; tangan terkubur pada saku jas. Melewati Ggio begitu saja, tanpa bilang apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia Kuchiki, 23 tahun ..."

Senna mempresentasikan kondisi pasien berkamar 1420 secara detail di depan tiga temannya dan sang residen, Ikkaku Madarame. Pasien itu baru dipindahkan dari ICU ke kamar normal kemarin sore setelah dokter spesialis, Yoruichi Shihouin, melihat tanda-tanda signifikan dari lima hari yang lalu. Hari kian hari pun makin membaik dan bisa menempati kamar normal tanpa perlu dilengkapi perangkat medis rumit seperti di ICU.

Berlengkapkan selang napas di hidung dan infus di pergelangan tangan, perempuan muda itu terlentang lemah. Sepasang bola mata ungunya memerhatikan, namun tanpa kilatan kehidupan di sana. Seakan ia tidak pernah ada di tempat itu. Pikirannya terbang tak tentu arah setelah mendapati diri masih bernapas dan hidup di dunia busuk ini. Tangan yang terkulai di kedua sisinya lantas mencengkeram kencang seprai putih sampai mengkerut.

Ia selamat.

Lagi?

Sial.

Giginya bergemeletuk geram di balik bibir pucat dan kering yang terkatup.

Tanpa ia sadar, dokter bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya memandangnya tanpa jeda sejak langkah pertama memasuki kamar.

"Apa prosedur yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Ikkaku pada setiap magang ketika Senna usai memaparkan.

"CT—" Ggio dan Toushiro menjawab bersamaan seolah sedang berlomba. Tatapan mereka beradu tajam karenanya.

"Vega-sensei?" Ikkaku memilih Ggio.

Dengan cengiran senang, pemuda berkepang itu menjelaskan serinci-rincinya. Dan andai Ikkaku tidak bilang 'Stop!', mungkin rincian dalam buku setebal seribu halaman akan ia sebutkan tanpa celah. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Toushiro yang tampak begitu tertarik menangani pasien ini, Ikkaku mengerahkan mereka keluar dari sana. Lalu menyerahkan _chart _**2)** Rukia Kuchiki pada Ggio.

"Kasus ini milikmu."

Ggio lekas berdecak gembira. Tidak ada yang paling menyenangkan ketika selangkah di depan Toushiro.

Tapi, Hitsugaya tidak terima begitu saja. "Biarkan pasien itu jadi milikku." Menghalangi Ikkaku ketika bersiap beranjak ke kamar berikutnya.

"Apa?" suara Ikkaku menukik tajam, setajam pelototan mata sipitnya.

"Pasien itu ... biar aku ... yang menanganinya." Toushiro jelas tahu apa akibat permintaan semena-menanya ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Bertegak pinggang, Ikkaku mencondongkan wajah pada _intern_-nya itu. "Kau tahu apa tugas residen, Hitsugaya-sensei? Menentukan tugas untuk kalian sesuka hati, bukan melayani permintaan kalian yang sesuka hati."

Toushiro sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sejenak memandang Ggio, ia berkata, "Aku ... bisa menangani kasus ini lebih baik."

Jelas, Ggio tersinggung. Berani-beraninya teman universitasnya itu meremehkannya di depan umum. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menanganinya jauh lebih baik?"

Ikkaku berpaling padanya. Pun Ggio bungkam seketika saat mau menambahkan.

"Jika kalian ingin beradu mulut, jangan di tempat aku bekerja, di luar saja; kecuali, jika kalian berdua ingin di-DO **3)**," katanya, menoleh pada mereka bergantian. "Dan Hitsugaya-sensei, lain kali jika meminta sesuatu jangan lupa dengan kata 'Tolong'."

TITIK

Ikkaku lalu melangkah menjauh dari sana, memberikan tugas berikutnya pada magang yang tersisa. Renji dan Senna mengikuti dengan diam, kecuali ingin ikut diberi ceramah _a la_ Yakuza yang bisa bikin telinga panas.

"Kau pikir, kau yang terhebat, Hitsugaya?"

Pernyataan Toushiro tadi bak menabuh genderang perang. Ggio tidak terima. _Oke_. Ia akan meladeni Tuan Sok Pintar ini.

Pergi dari sana dengan tatapan sinis, Ggio meninggalkan Toushiro yang diliputi rasa bersalah. Lelaki bermata hijau itu menghela napas sebelum berpaling pada perempuan di kamar 1420 yang terlentang tak berdaya. Ia pun memutuskan menyusul Ikkaku sebelum kena damprat lain hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Ggio tidak pernah lupa melempar tatapan benci nan menantang pada Toushiro jika sedang kebetulan bertemu. Si pemuda Hitsugaya sendiri ingin meminta maaf, tidak bermaksud. Namun, Ggio sudah kadung jengkel padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Biarpun begitu, Toushiro tidak jera ikut campur dengan pasien sobatnya itu. Hari ini hari keberuntungannya ketika Ggio atau Madarame-sensei tidak terlihat di mana pun. Tidak ingin kehilangan kans jarang ini, ia melangkah masuk ke kamar 1420, menjumpai Rukia Kuchiki yang memandang tanpa jemu ke jendela kaca yang berembun.

Mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, Rukia berpaling ke samping. Toushiro menghampiri sambil tersenyum—bukan senyum belagak ramah dari dokter ke pasien, tapi senyum dalam, sedikit kikuk, dan penuh ketulusan. Namun bagi Rukia, itu hanya senyum sopan-santun. Tidak lebih. Ia pun membalas seadanya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya sang dokter, sambil membolak-balik _chart_ di meja ujung ranjang. "Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia, pendek. Tenggorokannya yang kering, agak perih ketika bersuara. "Hanya rasa lelah."

"Lelah. Kenapa?"

Baru saja Toushiro mengeluarkan stetoskop untuk memeriksa sebelum—

"Karena aku sudah berulang kali melakukannya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Jadi, sedikit lelah."

Toushiro berhenti, keningnya berkerut dalam. Bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?" kendati sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Kenapa kalian menyelamatkanku?" Rukia melempar pertanyaan, yang tidak mesti dilayangkan oleh seorang pasien. Diselamatkan adalah satu-satunya yang paling diinginkan oleh siapa pun. Tak ada pertanyaan sejenis ini. Seolah menegaskan kalau perempuan tersebut sungguh tidak sudi untuk ... hidup.

"Karena kau harus hidup," respons Toushiro, meski getaran suara tidak cukup sukses ia redam.

"Aku pasien bunuh diri. Itu berarti aku tidak butuh hidup."

Entah alasan dari mana, raut yang semula tegang berubah mengeras. Marah dan tidak terima. "Kau ... Bagaimana bisa—"

"Bisa berhenti mengganggu pasien orang lain?" sela Ggio, berjalan masuk. Suaranya tajam, setajam tatapannya.

"Aku ... hanya mengeceknya," kilah Toushiro, setelah kembali kalem. "Itu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu mengeceknya," balas Ggio, ketus. Ia bisa pastikan tidak akan ada lagi obrolan akrab seperti biasanya. "Dia bukan pasienmu."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dan panggilan _pager_ **4)** Toushiro, membuat laki-laki itu tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap di sana. Ia angkat kaki setelah memandang Rukia sejenak.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ggio, setelah Toushiro pergi. Ia memerhatikan layar monitor.

"Siapa?"

"Hitsugaya-sensei. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dokter barusan."

"Tidak."

Kening Ggio berkerut, heran. "Kau yakin? Karena dia seperti mengenalmu."

"Sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Manggut-manggut mengerti, Ggio menuliskan kondisi pasien pada lembaran _chart_ di meja.

"Sensei," Rukia memanggil; Ggio cuma menggumam di sela-sela kegiatannya, "jika aku mencabut infus di pergelangan tanganku, apa aku akan mati?"

Baru saat itu, Ggio mengangkat kepala. Begitu cepat. Rautnya menegang tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

Dan Ggio tidak perlu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu ketika Rukia menatapnya lurus.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji mengakui dengan berani kalau julukan "Yakuza" untuk Ikkaku asli darinya. Tapi bukan berarti ia membenci pria itu walau sesekali kesal padanya. Ia tetap hormat pada sang mentor, dan kian hormat setelah diberi kesempatan melakukan bedah pertamanya dalam kasus _appendiksitis_ **5)** alias usus buntu. _Yah_, meskipun itu kasus kecil bagi dokter senior, tapi untuk magang tahun pertama mirip mendulang emas setelah menggali puluhan tahun lamanya. Perasaan memegang pisau bedah sambil membuka perut pasien, sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Memesona! Mengagumkan! Menggairahkan!

_Tuh_, bisa.

Membuka pintu kamar jaga, ia perlu beristirahat sebentar setelah seharian membantu-bantu di ER **6)** sebagai balasan terima kasih. Didapatinya Toushiro yang sedang berselancar di dunia internet di salah satu komputer butut di kamar tersebut.

Penasaran, Renji menghampiri dan meletakkan satu telapak tangan di meja. Kerutan tampak di dahinya ketika membaca tulisan di kotak pencari. "Kau mencari tahu tentang Kuchiki?"

"Aa," jawab Toushiro, tidak berpaling.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ingin tahu saja."

Ingin sekali Renji bertanya tentang kelakuan aneh Toushiro semenjak kedatangan pasien bunuh diri, Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi karena tahu betul sobatnya ini bukan tipe terbuka, ia diam saja. Apalagi ia punya cara sendiri untuk menguak misteri apa yang dipendam Toushiro. Orang, mereka sudah saling kenal selama sepuluh tahun.

Menghempaskan bokong di kursi satunya, Renji mengekori jejak Toushiro. Ikut-ikutan _searching_ di internet.

Toushiro menoleh. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari tahu tentang Kuchiki," jawab Renji, tidak berpaling.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencari tahu kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan Kuchiki."

Cengar-cengir, Toushiro kembali berhadapan dengan layar komputer.

Belasan menit berlalu, pencarian mereka masih nir hasil. Keluarga bermarga Kuchiki memang lumayan banyak. Dengan jari yang menari di _keyboard_, Renji menyinggung kalau Ggio paling benci dengan orang yang ikut campur dengan pasiennya. Toushiro berkata bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin. Tapi Renji yakin kalau pemuda berdarah Jepang-Cina itu tidak akan mendengarkan.

Lalu mendadak saja jari Renji berhenti ketika mata sipitnya mendapati yang dicari. "Aku dapat!"

Perburuan tentang Rukia Kuchiki dimenangkan olehnya. Baru membaca beberapa baris, Toushiro meminta untuk segera dicetak dan langsung membawa lembaran itu pergi setelahnya.

Renji membuang napas, dan lanjut membaca berita yang dimuat lima tahun lalu itu.

Dan seketika, ia tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

_**INUZURI, INPOS. com—**__Jalan tol KM 10 kembali memakan korban. Kini sebuah mobil ber-_merk _Enerspeed bernomor polisi H 1201 TRK dan sebuah truk telah jadi sasaran selanjutnya. Menurut kesaksian penumpang truk, truk yang dikemudi oleh temannya menabrak pagar pemisah jalan hingga merangsek masuk ke jalur yang berlawanan dan menghantam tanpa ampun mobil bermetalik biru tua yang datang dari arah berbeda. Alhasil mobil tersebut terdorong hingga menabrak pagar pembatas dan jatuh ke jurang dengan kedalaman ratusan meter._

_Dari polisi yang menangani kasus ini didapati keterangan tentang pengemudi truk yang mabuk parah ketika kejadian itu berlangsung._

_Akibat insiden tersebut, empat orang meninggal dunia. Seluruhnya adalah penumpang mobil Enerspeed, yakni Byakuya Kuchiki (43), Hisana Kuchiki (40), saudara kembar, yaitu Ayame Kuchiki (12) dan Tsubame Kuchiki (12). Sementara empat orang pengemudi truk hanya mengalami luka-luka dan sedang ditangani di rumah sakit._

Menyandarkan punggung pada meja administrasi, Toushiro sudah lebih dari sekali menghela napas ketika usai membaca lembaran berita yang ia cetak. Kata Senna, yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil ikut membaca, kecelakaan tersebut terjadi ketika Rukia Kuchiki berumur 18 tahun. Sejak hari itu, perempuan yang begitu periang mendadak jadi pemuram. Sampai puncaknya saat ia didapati bergelimang darah di kamar mandi dengan sebelah pisau di tangan satu dan tangan lainnya hanya ada kucuran darah tanpa henti. Seolah malaikat kematian belum mau membawanya pergi, ia selamat meski kehilangan berliter-liter darah. Seiring mental yang perlahan tidak stabil, ia diseret ke Mental Hospital **7)** yang bertempat di Inuzuri.

Tapi, insiden memotong urat nadi baru menjadi awal kisah bunuh diri berikutnya. Hingga angkanya mencapai lima kali. Kelakuan yang kian menjadi dari bulan ke bulan, membuatnya dirujuk ke Mental Hospital lebih besar, yaitu Seireitei untuk bisa ditangani lebih baik. Berada di lokasi yang baru dan lebih nyaman, perempuan itu cukup terkendali. Sampai sebulan lalu ketika ia luput dari pengawasan, ia terjun dari lantai empat rumah sakit.

"Kalau dihitung, sudah tujuh kali dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dalam lima tahun terakhir," kata Senna, seraya meneguk kopi di _mug_.

Diam. Toushiro tidak berkomentar. Sepasang mata hijaunya memandang ke jendela kaca kamar seorang pasien. Hanya gejolak kerisauan yang tampak dari sana. Ia sedang kalut.

"Tidak ada siapa pun yang menyalahkannya bila kehilangan seluruh keluarga hanya dalam satu malam," kata Senna, lagi. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menghakimi atau menyudutkan orang begitu saja. Ia selalu mencoba untuk mengerti dengan berupaya mengandaikan diri di posisi si perempuan Kuchiki. Empatinya memang yang paling tinggi di antara empat orang magang. "Kalau aku ditimpa musibah seperti itu mungkin ..."

Setengah menoleh, Toushiro berpaling padanya. Matanya agak berkilat, sedikit berminat dengan kalimat terakhir Senna. Ingin menimpali, tapi maksud itu urung ketika pengeras suara meneriakkan:

"_Code Blue _**8)**! _Code Blue_!"

Panggilan darurat menggema di penjuru lorong rumah sakit

"_Code Blue_! Lantai tiga, kamar 1420!"

Mendadak saja, sekujur sendi tubuh Toushiro menegang dan membeku.

"Kamar itu, kan—"

Namun Toushiro sudah angkat kaki duluan, menyusuri koridor sambil menabrak tiga-empat perawat yang berteriak marah.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kata Vega-sensei, Anda yang menyelamatkanku." Sambil tidak melepas stetoskop yang menyusup ke balik seragam pasien, Yoruichi mengangkat wajah untuk memandang Rukia yang tersenyum. Melihatnya, ia jadi ragu kalau gadis ini punya masalah mental. Ia tampak seperti orang normal, pada umumnya. "Terima kasih."

Yoruichi ikut tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter."

Rukia tersenyum lagi dengan senyum yang jauh lebih damai. Tahu gadis itu mengatupkan mata dan berpikir kalau ia butuh istirahat, Yoruichi bergerak keluar hingga suara monitor menghentikan kaki yang baru berjarak sebanyak tiga langkah.

Secepat kilat, kepala berambut ekor kuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

Angka di layar menurun drastis.

"Sial!" Menanggalkan jas putihnya sembarangan, Yoruichi menekan tombol biru di samping pintu sambil berteriak, "_Code Blue_!"

Lalu bergerak secepat mungkin, menurunkan ranjang yang setengah duduk jadi lurus sempurna. Menekan dada berkali-kali sebagai tindakan terbaik yang ia ambil sebelum tim darurat datang. Mencetuskan nama Rukia seraya tanpa jeda memerhatikan layar monitor. Gelombang jantung masih belum sempurna.

Hingga kemudian tim _code blue_ yang ditunggu merangsek masuk. Atas instruksi Yoruichi, seorang perawat menginjeksikan cairan _atropine_ dan _epinephrine_ pada selang infus setelah perawat lainnya memasang ambu pernapasan. Detak jantung yang masih tetap sama mendorong Yoruichi menggunakan defibrilator.

Tapi, sebelum itu—

"Shihouin-sensei, dia DNR **9)**," Ggio muncul dan memberitahu padanya. Yang sama saja menghentikan seketika gerak Yoruichi yang sebelumnya begitu aktif. Juga untuk tim darurat yang mesti lepas tangan dan tak melakukan apa pun selain melepas alat bantu pernapasan. Tidak ada lagi tindakan penyelamatan.

Menghela napas kasar, Yoruichi berkacak pinggang sambil menghentak kaki kesal. Ia paling benci jika harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan begini. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukan (bagi dirinya yang seorang dokter) hanya bergeming, menunggu sampai gelombang di monitor berubah jadi garis lurus. Dan selamat tinggal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Toushiro serta merta masuk, menerobos tak sopan, dan tanpa pikir panjang mengambil alih tugas memompa jantung. Ia sudah pernah bilang, kan, bahwa perempuan ini wajib selamat?

"Kenapa diam saja? Lakukan defibrilasi!" Teriakan Toushiro menggema di sekujur kamar.

Tapi sayang, tidak ada siapa pun yang bergerak.

"Dia DNR," Yoruichi berkata, lambat-lambat. Gerak Toushiro memelan, hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya kembali memompa seolah tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Hitsugaya-sensei, dia DNR," Yourichi mengulang; intonasinya menekan dan tegas.

Lagi-lagi, Toushiro tak acuh. Tak peduli. Mengabaikan.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?—"

Sore menjemput kala itu. Toushiro pulang, membuka pintu. Bolanya menggelinding hingga ke ruang tengah. Ia mematung, mendapati**nya** bergelantung di langit-langit.

Ketika itu, Toushiro belajar tentang arti kehilangan dan mempertahankan di saat yang sama. Apa pun itu.

"—Dia DNR! Do Not Resuscitate! **Tidak minta untuk disadarkan!**"

Mempertahankan. Apa pun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1) OR :** operating room atau kamar operasi**  
2) Chart : **grafik keadaan pasien**  
3) DO **: drop-out, dikeluarkan, didiskualifikasi, karena para dokter magang itu masih dalam tahap belajar**  
4) Pager** : alat panggil**  
5) Appendiksitis :** usus buntu. Biasanya dimanfaatkan para dokter magang untuk membedah pertama kali, karena tugasnya hanya mengiris kulit.**  
6) ER :** emergency room atau UGD. Sy lebih nyaman gunakan kata ER.**  
7) Mental Hospital **: RSJ. Sy lebih nyaman gunakan kata Mental Hospital. Lebih sopan, kayaknya#plak**  
8) Code Blue **: peringatan adanya pasien darurat**  
9) DNR :** prosedur untuk tidak diselamatkan. Gak tau kalo di Indo ada prosedur kayak gini, kalo amerika dan Korea ada sih.

Ada yg ingin tanyain? Mumpung kotak review di bawah sana gak prgi ke mana2#emangnyamaupergikemana

**Ray Kousen7**

**24 Oktober 2013**

**A/N apaan tuh di atas?**


	3. Siapa Kau?

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Yes. Sy jg cinta(?) dgn setting canon. Apalg, masih bgitu banyak hal yang bisa digali n dijadikan cerita dari canon Bleach. Sy pnya impian buat fic dari setiap tokoh Bleach yg bukan tokoh utama alias tdk dapat porsi banyak di manga/anime. Bosan aja liat tokoh itu terus di manga, eh jd tokoh utama jg di fic#plak Tapi dgn buat fic setting AU, jujur sy lebih banyak belajar drpd buat canon. Terutama karakter tokoh. Karena kelemahan fic setting canon itu adalah karakternya yg nyaris itu-itu saja. Tapi dgn setting AU, author bisa lebih mengembangkan karakter yg sering tidak bisa dilakukan di canon. Hehe, sy banyak omong, ya./ Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kakak bener kok. Setelah baca lg, ada beberapa kalimat yg jomplang n rancu. Nanti sy edit./ nah, jawaban pertanyaannya akan muncul di ch depan./ makasih udah review ya, Kak Cupcakes.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Hayi Uchiha | Akari Hikari | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | ichirukilover30 | Syl The tWins | Shin Key Can | Reiji Mitsurugi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Genre:**

_**Hurt/Comfort; Friendship  
Romance **__(tenang, ada kok. Pair-nya kan HitsuRuki. Tapi mungkin di awal2 masih belum keliatan, hehehe)_

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Kau akan begitu bangga dengan "hidup" ketika bisa membuat senyum mengembang di wajah orang-orang yang menyayangimu.'_

Ibunya pernah bilang seperti itu.

Awalnya, Toushiro tidak mengerti. Maklum, umurnya baru lima belas tahun ketika itu, ketika kesenangan hidup sebagai laki-laki remaja lebih mendominasi hari-harinya.

Namun akhirnya, ia paham juga.

Kala orang yang disayanginya terenggut nian kejam darinya. Tidak ada peringatan. Tidak ada alarm. Hari itu tanggal 20 Juni, orang tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada kata perpisahan.

Ia mendadak jadi kelimpungan tiada tara. Kepada siapa ia akan berbagi kegembiraan setelah klub sepakbolanya menjadi kampiun di kejuaraan? Kepada siapa ia berkeluh-kesah ketika putus asa akan impian masa kecilnya datang menyerang? Siapa yang akan memberinya dukungan penuh untuk tidak pernah menyerah mengejar mimpi selama diri masih berpijak di bumi?

Kala itu ... kebanggaan untuk segera menapaki "hidup" sebagai laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan; kebanggaan untuk segera merengkuh impian sejak kecil ke dalam genggaman lima jarinya; kebanggaan untuk segera menjadi pesebakbola hebat se-Jepang—melayang sudah.

Orang itu membawanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 3 #**

_Siapa Kau?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga-empat butir keringat menetes, membasahi punggung tangan yang nyaris tanpa jeda memompa jantung pasien, Rukia Kuchiki. Menekan dada puluhan kali, tak sedetik pun Toushiro hilang asa bahwa degup jantung perempuan itu kembali normal. Walau getir akan kenyataan harus ia rasakan bahwa tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membantunya.

Ia seorang diri.

"Tolong hidup. Tolong hidup. Tolong hidup," tutur Toushiro berkali-kali bak mengucapkan mantera. Tak ada lelah. Tak ada yang namanya putus asa. Tak ada kata mundur.

"Hitsugaya-sensei—"

"DNR atau tidak, dia harus hidup!" bentaknya galak kala Yoruichi mencoba menyela

Angkat tangan, Yoruichi mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Melihat Toushiro seperti ini, ia yakin tak ada upaya satu pun yang bisa membendungnya. Ia tidak tahu hubungan yang mengikat pemuda ini dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Namun terserah apa itu, jelas bukan hubungan biasa hingga menyeret dokter yang loyal pada aturan, melanggarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu pun menghentikan Ggio ketika si pemuda berkepang ingin turun tangan. Memegang pundaknya dan menggeleng kalau percuma saja.

"Siapkan defibrilasi **1)**!"

Seruan perintah mendadak menguar di tengah-tengah penghuni kamar 1420. Senna menyeruak masuk, memutuskan untuk berhenti berpangku tangan. Ia yang ikut jadi "penonton" di ambang pintu akhirnya tidak tega melihat Toushiro berjuang sendirian.

Sayang, tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mau kena sanksi karena hal ini.

Maka dengan tangan sendiri, perempuan berkuncir itu meraih _paddle_ **2)** defibrilator, melumurinya dengan jeli setelah merenggut dari seorang perawat, lalu mengulurkan pada Toushiro.

"Gunakan daya 200!"

Senna menekan tombol berangka 200, dan menyahut, "Daya 200 siap!"

"Mundur!" Meletakkan sepasang lempeng logam pada kedua sisi dada Rukia, ia menekan tombol, dan—"_Shock_!"

Tubuh yang hanya seberat 38 kilo itu mengejang hebat setinggi seperempat meter. Pandangan manik hijau Toushiro berpaling pada monitor yang tidak berubah banyak. Untuk sekali lagi, kedua _paddle_ digunakan dengan harapan yang jauh lebih besar. Namun sayang, pil pahit harus ditelan ketika garis di monitor tetap tidak berubah.

"Kumohon. Kumohon."

Kini Toushiro kembali ke upaya sebelumnya, menekan dada dengan pautan sepuluh jari.

"Hitsugaya-sensei, ini sudah nyaris dua puluh menit."

"Diam!" hardik Toushiro, membuat Ggio berpikir seribu kali untuk kembali mengusiknya. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan!"

Berkacak pinggang lesu, laki-laki berbola mata emas itu menghela napas berat. Seumur-umur mengenal Toushiro, ia tak pernah mendapatinya berkelakuan seperti ini. Perhatian ia alihkan pada Rukia Kuchiki yang masih berkondisi sama. Lalu menghela napas lagi, lebih pendek.

"A-ada ...!"

Seorang perawat memekik kaget mengiringi hilangnya suara monitor pertanda darurat. Perlahan namun pasti, garis menjelma menjadi gelombang sempurna bersama angka-angka yang bertambah stabil. Dengan cekatan, Senna membawa stetoskop meraba dada Rukia dan menggangguk gembira tak lama kemudian.

Seolah beban seberat satu ton baru terangkat, punggung dan pundak yang semula menegang berubah jadi terkulai lega. Tidak ada apa pun selain tarikan napas syukur yang terdengar dari mulut Toushiro. Setengah membungkuk dengan tangan menumpu di pinggir ranjang, ia menatap lekat Rukia sambil melantungkan sumpah untuk tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu berkondisi seperti ini lagi.

Kepala putih menoleh ke belakang ketika Yoruichi memegang pundak dan mengangguk yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Malam itu pukul 20.15, satu nyawa yang harusnya dibiarkan hilang begitu saja kembali hidup karena sikap keras kepala seorang dokter magang untuk melangkahi hukum medis. Biarpun demikian, tidak cukup untuk memblokir senyum lebar dan decakan senang yang memenuhi nyaris semua wajah di kamar 1420.

Paling tidak untuk hari ini, mereka tidak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan kematian seorang pasien.

.

.

.

.

.

Insiden DNR yang tidak disepakati oleh dokter di kamar 1420 merebak cepat bak bau kentut Renji hanya dalam waktu setengah jam. Ikkaku yang dikenal pula sebagai si Telinga Besar jelas mendengar insiden yang menyangkut magangnya itu. Jadi setelah keluar dari OR, ia membawa langkah panjang dan gesitnya menuju ruang loker, menghakimi pelaku utama yang telah mencoreng namanya.

"Bisa jelaskan, apa maksudnya ini, Hitsugaya-sensei?" Tidak suka dengan Toushiro bukan arti Ikkaku akan girang dengan kelakukan semena-mena pemuda itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa Toushiro cinta dengan profesinya, dan tentu laki-laki ini tidak—"Ingin keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa alasannya? Dia keluargamu?"

"Bukan."

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

_Lalu apa sebabnya? Bukan keluarga, bukan pacar. Kemudian siapa perempuan itu?_ Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala plontos Ikkaku. Kemudian sadar kalau magang yang tidak terlibat berdiri di ruangan yang sama.

"Dan kalian bertiga, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" singgungnya pada Ggio, Renji, dan Senna. "Keluar sana!"

Bak itik yang diusir keluar kandang, mereka pun berbaris rapi menuju pintu. Tapi tampak satu dari mereka bergeming di tempat.

"A-aku terlibat, Madarame-sensei," beber Senna, sebelum Ikkaku bertanya lebih dulu. "Maksudku ... aku membantu Hitsugaya-sensei."

"Tidak," Toushiro menyalip cepat. "Dia tidak salah. Aku yang memaksanya."

"Hitsu—"

Kata-kata Senna tersendat di tengah jalan ketika Toushiro menatapnya lurus sambil menggeleng bahwa ia yang harus menanggung semua ini seorang diri. Enggan-engganan, perempuan berambut ungu itu melangkah keluar, menutup pintu setelah memandang Toushiro sebentar.

Ikkaku menurunkan tangan dari pinggang, mencairkan suasana yang sedingin lemari es setelah Senna pergo. Berjalan melewati Toushiro, ia memegang pinggiran wastafel dengan kedua tangan, memandang cermin hasil pantulan punggung pemuda yang sok kalem itu.

"Jangan harap aku berbaik hati padamu, Hitsugaya."

Berbeda dengan tempo hari ketika Toushiro terkena masalah (terlambat datang), Ikkaku senang bukan main dengan menyebutnya "Dokter Jenius". Saat ini, tidak begitu. Karena suka atau tidak suka, Ikkaku mengakui kalau Toushiro punya talenta besar sebagai dokter yang hebat. Dan tentu, ia tidak ingin kehilangan bakat seperti itu dengan mengusirnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu." Toushiro setengah menoleh. Mendengar sang residen memanggil dengan marganya, ia tahu kalau konsekuensi dari tindakannya bukan hal main-main.

Ikkaku berbalik, memandang punggung Toushiro yang masih saja belagak tenang. Menghela napas sebelum ia membawa kaki jangkungnya menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus segera ke meja administrasi untuk mempersiapkan Surat Peringatan Pertama.

Apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Kita __bertugas menolong pasien dengan sekuat tenaga. Bukan berdiam diri melihat mereka meregang nyawa begitu saja.'_

Penyampaian pertama _chief_ departemen bedah, Kensei Muguruma, yang menduduki kursi jabatan delapan tahun yang lalu. Karenanya, dokter tidak diizinkan merekomendasikan DNR langsung pada pasien, kecuali pasien sendiri memilih rekomendasi tersebut seolah punya pengetahuan medis layaknya seorang dokter.

Yoruichi jelas tahu itu. Makanya ia tidak bilang apa pun pada Rukia Kuchiki, pasien yang tidak punya niat hidup. Bila ia melakukannya, itu sama saja memberi hadiah kematian dengan hati riang-gembira.

Lalu siapa yang merekomendasikannya?

Melaporkan insiden DNR pada sang _chief_, ia mendapat izin untuk menyelidiki. Dan wewenang itu dialihkan pada sang residen, Ikkaku. Si kepala mirip _dango_ mengambil langkah cepat. Ia bertanya pada pihak Mental Hospital yang setiap minggu datang untuk memantau kondisi Rukia. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu juga pasien mereka. Katanya, mereka tidak pernah mengobrol dengan perempuan itu. Hanya mengawasinya dari jauh.

Satu kesaksian itu pun cukup untuk Ikkaku menarik kesimpulan alias menemukan pelakunya.

Tidak lain tidak bukan ...

Sementara itu ...

Toushiro tidak tinggal diam. Ia tidak jeri hanya karena sudah mengantongi satu SP alias Surat Peringatan **3)**. Semua magang tahu, memiliki tiga SP berarti _drop-out_ dari sini. Tapi itu tidak cukup membuat Toushiro ketar-ketir ketakutan.

"Bagian administrasi adalah yang bertanggung jawab dengan tetek-bengek pasien," kata Renji, bersandar di kusen pintu. "Waktu masuk, keluar, biaya, dan ... juga DNR."

"Hanya perlu bertanya pada mereka siapa dokter yang datang di tanggal 20," tanggal ketika DNR diajukan atau tiga hari yang lalu, "kita tahu siapa dalangnya."

"Kau yakin dalangnya seorang dokter?"

"Mau dokter atau bukan, yang pastinya dia bekerja di sini," kenyataan bahwa Rukia Kuchiki sudah tidak punya keluarga atau yatim piatu membuat Toushiro yakin hal itu.

Renji mau bilang kalau bisa saja Rukia cari tahu sendiri dengan buka internet. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi itu terdengar konyol. Bagaimana cara gadis itu berhubungan dengan dunia maya. Orang, tidak pernah pegang alat komunikasi. Apalagi prosedur DNR adalah hal sensitif dan tidak banyak masyarakat yang tahu. Bahkan dengan buka internet sekali pun.

Selain itu, Renji sedikit enggan ikut campur. Bukan karena ia pengecut atau tidak setia kawan. Hanya saja, ia cemas. Toushiro sudah kena satu SP. Jika Ikkaku memergokinya melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya, bisa-bisa ...

Ia mengacak rambut merah nanasnya. Gusar. Siapa sebenarnya Rukia Kuchiki itu?

Tapi Renji cuma berdiri tak bergerak ketika Toushiro keluar dari kamar jaga dan penuh antusias mencari kambing hitam kasus ini.

Ia tidak menghentikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikkaku sudah sedari tadi ada di tikungan koridor. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri. Memerhatikan laki-laki yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di _chart_ di meja penyimpanan laporan pasien.

Ketika ia pikir sudah waktunya untuk bergerak, laki-laki itu dihampiri seorang perawat bernama Sentarou Kotsubaki. Mengobrol sebentar, belasan detik saja, laki-laki itu beranjak dan meninggalkannya _chart_-nya di sana.

Ikkaku tiba-tiba dapat firasat buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ggio baru satu langkah menapaki lantai ruang loker saat Toushiro menyambutnya dengan tinju keras di wajah. Alhasil, si pemuda berkepang jatuh tersungkur ke lantai bersama memar di sudut bibir. Ia tidak sempat berdiri ketika Toushiro dengan sigap mencengkeram kerah seragamnya.

"Jadi, kau yang menghasutnya?" Sepasang bola mata hijau itu melotot garang penuh amarah. Alih-alih menjawab, Ggio justru menyeka darah di sudut bibir—dengan santai. Toushiro lantas menyentaknya kasar. "Bicara, Ggio Vega!"

"Bukan menghasut, Hitsugaya," datarnya ia bertutur, membuat kemarahan Toushiro hampir tiba di ubun-ubun, "hanya merekomendasikan."

"Br*ngs*k!"

Satu tonjokan kembali mendarat di muka Ggio, mengirim kepalanya bertubruk keras dengan pintu kayu. Lebam di pipi kiri melengkapi wajahnya yang babak belur, dan memaksanya untuk berdiri gesit, memberi Toushiro balasan tinju sebelum Renji dan Sentarou merangsek masuk, melerai mereka berdua.

"Jangan berani mendekatinya!"

"Apa yang salah memangnya? Dia ingin mati, maka aku memberikan pilihan terbaik!"

"Berani lagi kau mendekatinya, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Membunuhku? Maju kalau berani, Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

"Aku yang akan membunuh kalian berdua!"

Ikkaku muncul, bertegak pinggang penuh kuasa, mata sipit yang membeliak berang. Mendapati dua magangnya buat kekacauan, tidak akan ada mentari esok untuk mereka. Di sampingnya, ada Senna yang gemetar takut lantaran tak pernah sekali pun menjumpai dua sobat karib berkelahi seperti ini. Pun tak ayal belasan perawat ikut berkerubut di depan pintu ruang loker.

"Kalian ingin melanjutkan?" Ikkaku masuk dengan langkah penuh intimidasi. "Silakan. Tapi, aku bisa pastikan kalian tidak akan menyandang gelar dokter lagi esok harinya."

Ancaman dari Ikkaku tak pernah main-main. Kinerja, keringat, biaya selama tujuh tahun untuk menjadi dokter yang sesungguhnya bisa berakhir sia-sia. Toushiro dan Ggio pun perlahan tenang. Sentarou yang memegangi Ggio mulai melepas pemuda berdarah Cina itu. Begitu pula untuk Renji.

"Yang tidak berkepentingan segera keluar. Aku punya urusan dengan dua dokter sok pintar kita."

Sentarou keluar, juga dengan magang yang lain, yang kebetulan sedang beristirahat dan mendadak jadi penonton langsung di sana. Renji mengikuti meski berat hati. Memandang Toushiro yang masih menatap Ggio dengan marah tanpa ampun, ia menutup pintu loker.

.

.

.

.

.

Aktivitas dokter magang berakhir seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kecuali untuk departemen bedah, yang mana dihiasi kasak-kusuk tentang insiden sore tadi. Juga berakhir buruk untuk dua dokter muda alias sang pelaku.

Satu SP lagi mesti diterima Toushiro karena tindakan brutalnya itu. Berarti ia sudah memiliki dua SP dalam kurun satu minggu. Sedangkan Ggio, nasibnya tak lebih baik. Ia memegang dua SP hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Satu, berkelahi sesama rekan; dua, tanpa seizin dokter spesialis, Yoruichi Shihouin, seenaknya merekomendasikan DNR pada pasien.

Mereka berdua pemecah rekor. Tidak ada dokter magang yang menerima SP dua kali di waktu sesingkat itu dalam sejarah Seireitei Hospital. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan, sebetulnya.

Ikkaku sebagai residen pun kena getahnya. Berjam-jam lamanya, ia harus diberi ceramah dari A-Z oleh Kensei. Bahkan, ia terancam digantikan sebagai residen dokter-dokter muda itu dan dimutasi ke RS pinggiran kota—andai Yoruichi tak datang membujuk sang _chief_ berambut perak. Ia pun akhirnya hanya dapat pemotongan gaji.

Di kamar jaga, Toushiro tenggelam dalam kegelapan sambil tepekur memandang langit-langit kelabu. Tak pelak berjengit ketika Renji meletakkan segelas es kopi di dahinya. Ia menerima sebelum bangkit dari posisi berbaring; Renji mengikuti dengan duduk di sampingnya. Mengisi kerongkongan yang kering-kerontang dengan satu tegukan, Toushiro berhenti.

"Vega tidak salah," katanya. "Aku yang salah."

Renji tidak bicara. Hanya menenggak es kopi sampai kosong-melompong hingga suara jakunnya yang naik-turun jadi satu-satunya yang terdengar.

_Hwaaa~rk!_

Kemudian mengakhiri dengan cara tidak elit: berserdawa dengan suara menandingi pengeras rumah sakit.

Alhasil, Toushiro yang sedang serius melayangkan umpatan kasar (dalam hati) sambil menyisir ruangan untuk mencari barang apa pun untuk ia terbangkan ke kepala Renji sampai benjol. Apalagi setelah si nanas merah hanya melempar cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Aku juga salah," Renji bersuara sebelum Toushiro menghabisinya. Ia meletakkan gelas plastik bekas kopi di bawah ranjang. Mata sipitnya kini tertuju pada tembok abu-abu di depannya. Ia sudah serius. "Aku tidak menghentikanmu saat kau mencari tahu dalangnya. Padahal, aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Tapi, aku tidak menghentikan dan membiarkanmu melakukannya begitu saja."

Kalau lagi serius, Renji kan keren. Mirip bintang laga.

_Hwaaa~rk!_

Tapi kalau lagi berserdawa, ia lebih mirip bintang komedi.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal?" pinta Toushiro setelah memindai kalau Renji tidak akan berserdawa lagi. "Awasi dia, Abarai." Mengingat bahwa tadi Ikkaku mengumumkan Renji yang akan menggantikan Ggio sebagai _intern_ Rukia.

Tapi yang muncul justru genderang perut, pertanda Renji butuh WC. Jadi alih-alih manggut-manggut mengiyakan, si nanas merah lari secepat kijang ke kamar mandi terdekat. Sementara Toushiro membuang napas panjang, menyalahkan diri telah mengajak Renji bicara serius ketika laki-laki itu sedang mengisi perut. Begini jadinya, kan?

Sementara itu ...

Senna begitu telaten dan hati-hati menyeka darah di sudut bibir Ggio. Juga menyapu pipi lebam biru-kehitaman dengan sapu tangan basah. Takut terasa sakit dan perih bagi pemuda ini. Sementara Ggio tidak membuka mulut sejak tadi. Hanya terdiam, memandang kosong lemari loker di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian seperti tadi?" Senna menyela sepi setelah tugasnya usai. "Kenapa, Vega-sensei?"

"Pertanyaan itu sebaiknya kau tujukan pada Hitsugaya," jawab Ggio, datar. Tanpa menoleh.

"Kalian bersahabat, kan?"

Untuk kali ini, Ggio bereaksi. Sorot matanya bergerak ke bawah, merunduk. Lalu tak lama—"Tidak," sembari berpaling seutuhnya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sahabatku. Tidak pernah."

Sekujur tubuh Senna menegang. Bola mata emas pemuda di depannya berkilat penuh—penuh benci dan persaingan.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tidak tahu apa lagi yang mesti ia kerahkan. Tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Gagal.

Ia akhirnya tidak kuat membendung setetes air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan ketika Shihouin-sensei datang menjelaskan insiden dokter magang yang tidak merestui DNR-nya.

Menarik napas dalam, ia menutup mata sejenak sebelum memerhatikan selang infus di pergelangan. Kilatan matanya berubah dingin dan gelap. Satu tangan terulur untuk menyentaknya sebelum cahaya lampu merangsek masuk.

Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Ia pun mengatupkan mata dan berpura-pura tidur.

Renji membawa kaki panjangnya memasuki kamar sebelum menekan sakelar lampu. Berjalan pelan-pelan mirip maling, ia menuju ranjang di tengah kamar. Tidak ada yang diperbuatnya, selain berdiri memerhatikan sambil menelengkan kepala kanan-kiri. Apa ada gadis seperti ini saat mereka di sekolah menengah? Tapi kalau ada, mustahil ia lupa. Soal perempuan, kan, ia yang paling ingat. Guru TK-nya saja, ia masih ingat nama, wajah, tinggi, berat badan, dan tetek-bengek lainnya.

Lalu di mana Toushiro mengenalnya kalau bukan di sekolah menengah?

Teman universitas?

"Sensei?"

Renji otomatis terperanjat. Nyaris saja _chart _yang dipeluknya bertemu lantai. "A-aku hanya ... datang memeriksa rutin," jawabnya, yang sudah gagap, bohong lagi. Mestinya, baru besok pagi ia menjalankan tugas barunya. "Aku adalah dokter magang baru yang mengawasimu. Aku menggantikan Vega-sensei. Namaku Renji Abarai."

"Shihouin-sensei sudah bilang." Rukia memberi senyum palsu. "Juga tentang seorang dokter yang membuat jantungku berdetak lagi dan tidak menerima DNR-ku."

"Toushiro ... Toushiro Hitsugaya ... dokter yang menyelamatkanmu."

Rukia melafalkan nama itu tanpa suara, menancapkan kuat-kuat di memorinya. Ia tidak mau lupa biang masalah yang masih membuatnya seperti ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Renji beranjak dari sana dengan berpesan kalau butuh sesuatu jangan lupa memanggilnya.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Rukia menggumam, "Toushiro Hitsugaya ..."

Ia ingin bertatap muka lagi dengan si Tuan Sok Pahlawan sebelum memulai aksi mencabut infus atau peralatan medis di sekitar ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji yang jadi _intern_ Rukia sangat tidak disia-siakan Toushiro. Tentang perkembangan gadis itu bisa didapatnya dengan mudah dari sobatnya. Termasuk malam ini ketika si rambut nanas bilang kalau Madarame-sensei sedang di OR, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk pura-pura lewat di kamar 1420, dan mendapati Rukia Kuchiki sedang tertidur.

Ia pun masuk, melangkah pelan jangan sampai perempuan itu bangun. Merapikan selimutnya sebelum duduk di kursi tanpa lengan dan sandaran yang ia ambil di pinggir kamar. Melihat-lihat _chart_, ia tidak sadar kalau gadis itu terbangun dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau yang bernama Hitsugaya-sensei, kan?"

Toushiro kontan tersentak. Lalu memangku _chart _dengan kikuk, dan berkata sama kikuknya, "Iya, bagaimana keadaan—"

"Kau seorang dokter?" tanya Rukia, serius. Meski jelas dari atas-bawah tidak akan ada yang keliru sampai menganggap pemuda ini adalah sopir bus.

Dan jelas saja, Toushiro tidak paham. "Tentu." Tapi, ia meladeni pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai dokter."

Toushiro makin dibuat tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus menghargai keputusan pasien," tenang, tapi tegas dan menekan.

Toushiro akhirnya tahu ke mana perbincangan ini bermuara. "Aku menghargai," imbasnya, ia meragu.

"Kau tidak menghargai," suara Rukia mulai meninggi, setengah menyergah. "Aku sudah menandatangani DNR, seharusnya kau menerima."

"Kau butuh hidup." Perlu upaya keras untuk Toushiro membuat suara tetap sama.

"Aku tidak butuh hidup!" Namun, Rukia sudah mulai hilang kendali. Intonasinya membentak, sekujur wajah merah padam penuh amarah.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois!" Kesabaran Toushiro pun sampai ambang batas.

"Siapa yang egois? Kau yang egois! Apa karena kau dokter, kau seolah punya kuasa menentukan aku harus hidup atau mati! Kau terlalu bangga dengan profesimu sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin pasienmu mati! Kau ingin dikatakan sebagai penyelamat, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Jangan mengatakan mati semudah itu!" Toushiro berdiri satu sentakan, lembaran kertas dalam map berserakan, kursi yang didudukinya sudah terjengkang membentur lantai. Memajukan tubuh, memegang sepasang pundak Rukia dengan sergapan erat. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau selalu hidup ketika kau mencoba untuk mati? Itu karena tubuhmu, dirimu, nyawamu bukan lagi milikmu! Mereka milik orang lain!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Rukia gelisah, mencoba meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman dokter muda ini.

Seolah sadar dan tak ingin menyakiti; Toushiro melonggarkan, tapi tidak melepas. "Nyawamu milik orang-orang yang peduli padamu."

"Tidak ada." Bergetar; suara, bibir, dan manik ungunya. "Tidak ada yang tersisa. Mereka semua sudah ada di tempat lain, dan aku ingin menyusul mereka."

"Masih ada satu—"

Toushiro kini melembut, mengirim ketenangan dan keamanan ke penjuru tubuh si gadis Kuchiki. Ditandai dengan tak adanya gerakan memberontak dari Rukia, menunggu jawaban yang entah apa memberi setitik asa untuknya.

"—yaitu aku."

Api harapan yang padam total setelah lima tahun berlalu, tiba-tiba saja bersinar di relung hatinya. Dibawa kembali oleh dokter bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Rukia gemetar, bukan karena takut hanya ... "Siapa kau ... Sensei?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1)Defibrilasi :** cara pengobatan dgn gunakan alat yg disebut defibrilator (mirip komputer, tapi ukurannya jauh lebih kecil). digunakan saat denyut jantung pasien tidak teratur (menurun atau terlalu tinggi)**  
2) paddle** : mirip setrikaan(persamaan payah), tapi gak ada sudut lancipnya. Jumlahnya sepasang. Fungsinya sebagai alat kejut. Ada kabel yang menghubungkan dengan defibrilator dan mengirimkan aliran listrik.**  
3) SP :** Surat Peringatan. Kalau magang buat masalah n tidak memuaskan residen (penanggung jawab), biasanya diberi suarat peringatan. Tiga SP berarti keluar dri RS.

**A/N :** Kok, sy deg-degan sendiri di scene terakhir. Rasanya pengen jerit2#plak

sy gak akan cuap2 banyak, temen2 aja yg cuap2. Sampai jumpa lg.

**Ray Kousen7**

**28 Oktober 2013**


	4. Ayunan Bandul (Part 1)

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**darries —**Oh, yg masalah volume itu? Kalo gak salah, 1 volume itu terdiri dari beberapa ch. Nah, ini baru volume 1 dari 3 volume. Saya pisah-pisahin karena akan ada genre dan cerita berbeda yg bakal muncul. Tapi masih berhubungan, hehe/ Kalo ada yg mau ditanyain lagi, jangan sungkan, Darries. Makasih masih nyempetin review, ya.

**OH. ILoveCupcakes—**Hohoho, maaf, maaf, Kak, mungkin porsi persaingan Toushiro ma Ggio gak akan berlanjut lama. Saya putusin 'tuk ngehentiin persaingain mereka lebih cepat. Entah kenapa gak tega buat mereka musuhan terlalu lama, heheh/ Rukia bukannya gak ingat Toushiro, tapi ... jawabannya di ch ini n ch 5/ Yes. ini baru volume 1 dari volume 3. Masih panjang ceritanya/ Makasih masih nyempetin review ya, Kak

**White Rabbit**—Saya cewek, kok, hehe. Namanya aja yg kayak cowok. Makasih masih nyempetin review, ya, Rabbit-san.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Hayi Uchiha | Akari Hikari | ichirukilover30 | Syl The tWins | KeyKeiko | ai-haibara777 | Kujo Kasuza | Reiji Mitsurugi | Aquos35_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter persembahan 'tuk __**ichirukilover30**__. Makasih udah nyempetin PM saya tuk ngingetin updet fic ini, Ichi-san#meluk_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Si-siapa kau? Siapa kau ... Sensei?"

Seiring pertanyaan itu, genggaman Toushiro yang semula erat pelan-pelan merenggang. Tampak, ia menyesali kelakuan berlebihan yang ditujukan pada Rukia. Punggung yang cenderung membungkuk ia tegapkan kembali sambil setengah merunduk, berpaling dari sepasang bola mata ungu yang menunggu jawabannya. Namun, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terlontar ketika ia berbalik memunggungi. Membawa langkah dengan benak kosong menuju pintu keluar.

Karena Toushiro tidak punya jawabannya. Tidak. Ia punya. Akan tetapi, ada satu dan lain alasan yang membuatnya tetap diam.

Ia belum siap kembali ke waktu itu—waktu terkelam dalam 25 tahun masa hidupnya.

Sosok itu sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar 1420 setelah sakelar lampu dimatikan dan pintu tertutup dari luar. Meninggalkan Rukia bergelut sendirian dalam kegelapan di kamar kecilnya.

Hingga lima belas menit berlalu, gadis itu menjumpai diri dengan posisi yang masih tak berubah. Berbaring ke samping dengan sorot mata yang tertuju pada satu arah: pintu. Entah apa yang ia harapkan.

Pun tanpa alasan yang jelas, satu bulir air mata menuruni pipi putihnya. Ia menangis tanpa isakan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun, Rukia lupa tentang niat menyusul ayah, ibu, dan sepasang adik kembarnya yang tiada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 4 #**

_Ayunan Bandul (Part 1)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbantalkan kedua tangan, Toushiro berbaring pada satu dari dua ranjang bertingkat di kamar jaga. Manik _turquoise_-nya menatap palfon kamar yang sudah buram menua dimakan umur. Sambil membawa pikiran menerawang masa silam nan jauh ke belakang.

Masa tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Kereta api belum menampakkan moncong besinya ketika ia menoleh ke arah jalur kereta. Ia menguburkan sepasang tangan pada jaket hijau yang tampak baru meski sudah dibeli dua bulan lalu. Berdiri di tepi peron stasiun dengan celana seragam yang tidak mau repot ia ganti. Kedua manik hijaunya melirik gelisah ke tempat yang sama: arah kereta datang. Sudah 25 kali ia melakukannya sejak 15 menit ia tiba di stasiun. Namun kerisauan itu perlahan redup, berganti dengan ketetapan hati, ketika suara kereta terdengar mendekat. Pun ia selangkah lebih dekat ke pinggir peron hingga—

"Toushiro ..."

—seulur tangan menyentuh pundak; bersamaan menariknya ke masa kini untuk melihat Renji Abarai memandangnya heran. Betapa tidak jika menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan napas yang memburu, sekujur wajah pucat pasi, dan peluh melengkapi keadaannya yang kacau. Namun, si jabrik putih menyempatkan diri mengangguk pelan ketika si sobat bertanya cemas. Lalu kembali merebahkan tubuh.

Masih merasa tegang yang teramat sangat, Toushiro menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

Kerutan kening Renji tidak jua hilang. Tapi, ia tidak berkomentar apa pun; juga memilih tidak mengusik tentang tawaran tukar ranjang karena (jujur) ia tidak suka menghuni ranjang atas. Namun untuk malam ini, ia mengalah dan membawa kaki panjangnya mendaki tangga besi. Ia cukup paham kala Toushiro tidak mau diganggu dengan keluhan tak penting.

Seperempat jam, hening tak nyaman mengambil alih. Paling tidak untuk Renji yang benci _diam-diaman_. Ia lalu menengok ke bawah; dan Toushiro masih saja melamun. Ia akhirnya membuka suara setelah geregetan tidak tahan; dan topik pertama yang ia singgung adalah isu pemotongan gaji si Yakuza.

"Apa?" Dan berhasil menarik perhatian Toushiro. "Gajinya dipotong?"

"Aa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Itu yang kudengar dari gosip para perawat." Jangan heran. Renji bukan hanya _up to date_ masalah perempuan, tapi juga gosip. Percayalah, ia lebih sering nimbrung di kalangan perawat ketimbang para dokter. "Katanya, Muguruma-sensei marah besar padanya kemarin. Untung saja, dia tidak dimutasikan."

Toushiro merasa bersalah. Karena masalah pribadinya, dua orang yang tidak terlibat kena imbasnya. Pertama, Ggio; kedua, Madarame-sensei. Ia tidak boleh menyimpan masalah ini terlalu lama untuk menunggu siapa korban berikutnya.

Ia lalu bangkit dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuka pintu, dan keluar dari kamar jaga tanpa menjawab keingintahuan Renji yang menanyakan ia mau pergi ke mana.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikkaku tidak perlu menoleh ke samping untuk tahu ada orang yang menghampirinya. Ia pun hanya perlu melirik dari ekor mata untuk mengenal perawakan dokter yang membuatnya naik darah akhir-akhir ini, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Terima kasih dengan rambut jabrik dan warnanya yang tidak pasaran.

Pemuda itu berhenti dengan terpaut satu setengah langkah darinya. Namun, tidak bilang apa-apa. Ikkaku yakin, Toushiro tahu kalau ia tidak suka diajak bicara ketika sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Seperti sekarang, menghapus papan jadwal pembedahan sampai bersih mengkilap.

Baru setelah kegiatan itu usai dan menghadapkan badan pada bocah sok pintar itu, Toushiro membuka mulut.

"Seingatku, aku tidak menyuruhmu jaga malam hari ini," sayangnya Ikkaku bicara lebih dulu. Toushiro berniat menimpali—"Sepertinya, membantah perintah sudah jadi hobimu ya, Hitsugaya?"

Tampak sekali, sang residen tidak ingin mendengar pembelaannya, terlebih mengajaknya berbincang. Ia pun meninggalkan dengan berjalan melintasi hingga satu kata dari Toushiro sukses menghentikan Ikkaku tepat di sampingnya.

"Maaf." Itu katanya. Terdengar bak bisikan. Namun, tidak mengurangi bagaimana penyesalan Toushiro pada sang mentor.

Ikkaku sendiri tidak butuh bertanya apa maksudnya. Ia mendesah singkat dan lanjut berjalan setelah menepuk pundak Toushiro sebanyak dua kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang menganggap bahwa ketakutan adalah tanda-tanda seorang pengecut. Dan tentu Rukia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengecut. Jadi sejak kecil, ia belajar untuk memusnahkan rasa takut, misalnya takut anjing, takut dengan ulangan kelas, takut menjawab pertanyaan guru, dan takut-takut yang lainnya. Ia pun akhirnya bisa menghadapi banyak kesulitan dengan gagah-berani. Dan ketika ia berpikir seperti itu, ia pun mengira dirinya tidak punya ketakutan lagi.

Namun perlahan, ia sadar. Ketika berani, bukan artinya rasa takut itu lenyap. Akan tetapi di kala berani, itu ibarat menaklukkan; mirip seorang matador yang menaklukkan seekor banteng, tapi tidak mengenyahkannya.

Karena ketakutan akan selalu menemani.

Pengalaman tanpa takut baru Rukia benar-benar rasakan ketika empat orang terpenting dalam hidupnya hilang hanya dalam satu malam.

Ia tidak takut menyakiti diri sendiri. Tidak merinding ngeri ketika cairan merah berbau amis mengalir deras dari urat nadinya. Tidak takut membayangkan diri bersimbah darah. Tidak gamang menatap daratan dari lantai empat gedung rumah sakit. Tidak takut untuk jatuh ke sana; dan ia melakukannya.

Ia tidak takut pada kematian.

Maka bukan hal heran ketika ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali ketika seseorang bertanya: '_Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati?'_ Kurang dari satu detik, ia menjawab: '_Ya!'._

Namun di saat yang sama, ia pun tahu. Tanpa rasa takut, berarti mati. Dengan rasa takut, artinya hidup. Entah bagaimana ketakutan ada untuk sebuah alasan aneh: melindungi—membuatnya tetap hidup.

Rukia pun mengerti itu seutuhnya tadi malam. Ketika rasa takut yang dipikirnya telah hilang karena dibawa pergi oleh kematian keluarganya, berangsur-angsur kembali. Dibawa pulang oleh laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Ia menyentuh pundak bekas genggaman si dokter muda. Sudah sepuluh jam berlalu, tapi masih terasa bagaimana kuatnya keinginan pemuda itu untuk memberinya harapan hidup.

Rukia mendesah pendek sebelum memalingkan wajah pada pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sejak pagi, pemandangan dokter dan perawat yang berlalu-lalang tersaji di sana. Namun, orang yang diharapkannya tidak tampak sekali pun. Meski terdengar menggerutu, ia sebetulnya tahu alasannya karena Abarai-sensei memberitahu ketika pemeriksaan rutin tadi pagi.

"_Hitsugaya-sensei ambil cuti hari ini."_

Rukia mendadak bergumam, "Dia tidak ada."

Kemudiam memerhatikan selang infus di pergelangan. Ia tidak se-antusias dua malam lalu untuk mencabut infus menyebalkan itu. Tidak—sampai haus penasaran yang kini membebatnya melayang sudah. Ia menunggu jawaban Toushiro Hitsugaya, yang entah kapan datang. Tapi sebelum jawaban itu muncul, ia akan bertahan semampu yang ia bisa.

Rukia merebahkan diri. Menutup mata sambil membawa tangan pada salah satu pundak. Cengkeraman kuat itu masih begitu terasa.

.

.

.

.

.

19 April, Rukia menginjakkan kaki di Seireitei Hospital.

25 Mei atau hari ini, Toushiro memutuskan untuk membuka mulut setelah bungkam selama 36 hari.

Siapa Rukia Kuchiki?

Siapa Toushiro Hitsugaya?

Siapa Toushiro untuk Rukia?

Siapa Rukia untuk Toushiro?

Jawabannya akan terbongkar malam ini.

Namun jika ini diibaratkan drama TV, saat ini akan menjadi episode paling ditunggu-tunggu penonton yang mampu membuat mereka lompat-lompat kegirangan.

Sayangnya, tidak untuk Toushiro. Hari ini adalah saat yang paling ia takutkan. Andai boleh memohon, ia ingin hari ini tak pernah ada. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia tidak boleh lari bak laki-laki pengecut seperti kala itu. Cukup sekali. Ia tidak butuh dua kali.

Kamar kecil di apartemen reyot yang bertempat di salah satu sudut Kota Seireitei kini telah jadi lautan pakaian. Sudah tiga jam berlalu, Toushiro membombardir isi lemarinya. Sudah tiga jam pula, ia masih nir hasil. Berkacak pinggang letih, membongkar kotak memori untuk mengingat-ingat di mana ia menyimpan celana seragam sekolah menengahnya. Tidak ada di lemari, tidak ada di keranjang pakaian kotor, dan tidak ada di bawah ranjang.

Mendesah lelah, ia pun berpikir untuk meminjam punya tetangga sebelum membawa pandangan ke arah dapur. Tepat saat itu juga, senyum lebar terpajang di wajahnya sebelum membawa langkah cepatnya ke sana. Pantas tidak ditemukan di mana pun, ia menjadikannya salah satu kain pel. Masih utuh meski tampak tidak layak pakai, tapi Toushiro memilih mencucinya. Kan, hanya digunakan sehari.

Kemeja putih ada, tinggal potong lengannya. Juga jaket hijau yang masih menjejali lemari. Kalau dilihat-lihat, jaket itu masih bisa dipakai. Tapi setelah Toushiro mengenakannya langsung, ternyata kekecilan.

Terakhir, ia bergerak ke laci meja, menarik map biru di sana. Membuka; dan secarik kertas terselip di dalamnya. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, tapi tak tampak kumal sedikit pun. Toushiro memang memelihara dengan baik. Telah berjaga-jaga sejak lama untuk hari ini.

Ia menyiapkan segalanya. Melipat, menjejalkan ke dalam tas, dan mencangklong tas itu di bahu. Menarik napas dalam, ia melangkah ke luar apartemen untuk menuju rumah sakit.

Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tidak bisa tidur walau malam sudah sangat larut. Ia seolah menunggu meski juga tidak yakin apa—atau siapa yang ia tunggu.

Belasan kali, ia berguling ke kanan-kiri. Jika bosan, ia akan bangkit terduduk. Namun, tidak cukup memberinya rasa kantuk.

Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari angin segar di malam dingin yang menggigilkan tulang. Beringsut ke pinggir ranjang, menurunkan kaki setengah lutut, tapi tapak belum menyentuh lantai ketika suara gagang pintu menarik perhatiannya.

'_Apa Abarai-sensei belum pulang?'_, pikirnya.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka, bukan perawakan si dokter jangkung yang tampak, justru seseorang berpostur lebih kecil dan wajah tak dikenal. Tak dikenal—jika menengok rupa yang bersembunyi di balik tudung jaket hijau yang tampak tua dan kekecilan di tubuh si pengunjung misterius.

"Si-siapa ...?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Rukia menelan ludah dan mulai waswas. Langkah si pengunjung yang kian dekat membuat alarm siaga berbunyi lantang di kepalanya. Menarik kaki yang sempat ia turunkan dan dengan pelan membawa gerakan ke belakang ranjang untuk menekan bel darurat. Tapi, tindakan itu urung ketika si pengunjung merogoh saku jaket miliknya. Demi gelitik penasaran, Rukia memilih berdiam diri meski pikirannya menyebutnya bodoh. Bagaimana kalau yang diraihnya itu senjata api? Tapi desahan lega yang mesti ia lepaskan jadi kerutan kening bingung ketika benda yang dirogoh adalah secarik kertas terlipat rapi. Lalu diulurkan padanya.

Rukia tidak meraih. Selain karena alasan tidak paham, perawakan si pengunjung lebih menarik perhatian. Bola mata ungunya memerhatikan dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas, atas ke bawah. Rasa-rasanya pernah bertemu perawakan seperti ini. Namun ketika mencoba menurunkan kepala untuk menengok dari bawah tudung jaket, si pengunjung justru membukanya atas inisiatif sendiri, dan—

Napas Rukia tertahan. Mata dan mulut serentak membulat kaget. Apa yang dilakukan sang dokter muda, Toushiro Hitsugaya, berlagak bak pria kriminal?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan...? Hampir saja, aku berteriak."

Alih-alih menanggapi, Toushiro mendorong tangan uluran yang tidak diturunkan sedari tadi, meminta si Kuchiki untuk mengambilnya.

Rukia menatap Toushiro. Merasa yang pantas menyandang status kelainan mental di sini bukan dirinya, tapi dokter aneh ini. Muncul malam-malam dengan pakaian kumal bak maling hanya untuk mengangsurkan selembar kertas? Namun tahu kalau laki-laki ini tidak akan merespons, ia memutuskan untuk menerima kertas sodoran itu.

Jenis si kertas bukan dari sobekan lembaran buku catatan sekolah, tapi dari kertas folio. Rukia membukanya sambil setengah menengadah, memberi tatap menyelidik nan curiga pada si pemberi. Setelah terbuka seutuhnya, perhatian Rukia mulai tertuju pada isi kertas, menyisir dari atas ke bawah dan tiap baris kalimat: foto dirinya, identitas (nama, tanggal lahir, asal), dan tetek-bengek yang lain. Seiring detik demi detik, manik ungu membeliak dengan rasa kejut tiada tara.

"Ke-kenapa ...?" Pertanyaan itu tidak terdengar aneh jika menengok kertas yang Rukia genggam adalah—"formulir ..." adalah—"formulir beasiswaku ada di sini?"

Untuk kali ini, Toushiro bereaksi. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau yang memberikannya padaku."

Kepala Rukia mendongak cepat. "... Eh?" Lalu berpaling pada si formulir. Kemudian kembali pada Toushiro. Formulir lagi. Toushiro. Formulir. Toushiro. Formulir. Toushiro.

Memorinya seakan jungkir balik, bergerak ke masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Menjelajah ketika umurnya enam belas tahun, sang ayah yang melarangnya melanjutkan pendidikan di jurusan yang diinginkan, sang ibu yang diam saja, lalu berakhir pada peron stasiun untuk bertemu Kiyone Kotetsu-senpai ...

Rukia membeku. _Kiyone-senpai!_ Itu jawaban yang ia tunggu selama ini.

Rukia nyaris lupa bernapas, tidak ada satu pun sendi tubuh yang bergerak, mematung sambil menatap sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. "Ka-kau ..."

Kini, senyum Toushiro sedikit lebih lebar. "Ya. Ini aku, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia tidak percaya. Iya, dirinya tidak percaya. Tentu, sulit untuk percaya jika menemukan kembali formulir beasiswa Institut Seni Seireitei yang hilang diambil orang-tak-dikenal tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Dan orang-tak-dikenal itu sekarang berdiri tepat di depan matanya!

.

.

.

.

.

Bandul waktu berhenti sesaat. Kemudian berayun ke arah yang berlawanan untuk membawa kita ke masa lampau nan jauh ke belakang. Masa tujuh tahun lalu.

Masa ketika Rukia berumur enam belas tahun. Kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas Hokutan.

Buku laporan nilai baru saja diangsurkan di tanggal 20 Juni. Kegembiraan meliputi pemilik nilai tinggi; lain hal untuk pemilik nilai rendah. Tapi euforia setelah tinggal tunggu waktu untuk menyandang status siswa-siswi kelas tiga harus terusik dengan adanya beberapa universitas impian telah mulai membuka program bebas tes dan beasiswa bagi murid yang berprestasi. Langsung saja, semuanya memikirkan ide masa depan akan lanjut di mana walau masih terlalu cepat satu tahun untuk melangkah ke sana.

Rukia Kuchiki, tidak terkecuali.

Jauh-jauh hari, ia sudah merencakan segalanya. Salah satunya, mengajukan laporan nilai untuk meraih beasiswa di institut yang bertempat di Seireitei. Institut Seni Seireitei (ISS). Ia telah menyiapkan semuanya. Tinggal dikirim lewat pos.

Harusnya begitu.

Tidak—setelah sang ayah, Byakuya Kuchiki, menemukan berkas-berkas tersebut yang sengaja disembunyikan di bawah ranjang. Malam setelahnya, anggota keluarga Kuchiki (kecuali si kembar yang tertidur) berkumpul di meja makan. Rukia duduk berseberangan dengan Byakuya dan Hisana, mengapit meja persegi panjang. Suasana tampak temaram dengan lampu ruang makan jadi satu-satunya yang bersinar di rumah berukuran sedang tersebut.

Rukia tampak resah. Ia merasa menjadi tersangka kejahatan yang dihakimi di pengadilan dengan ayah dan ibunya sebagai hakim dan jaksa. Malam itu, pukul 20.00; empat sisi dinding, lampu kuning yang menggantung di langit-langit, meja makan, dan enam buah kursi jadi saksi bisu ketidaksetujuan Byakuya dengan rencana konyol sang anak sulung.

"_Kau mencoba untuk menipuku lagi, Rukia?"_

Jujur saja, ini untuk ke sekian kalinya Rukia mencoba mengakali Byakuya. Yang sebelum-sebelumnya adalah bolos les piano atau kursus Bahasa Inggris demi mengunjungi kediaman pelukis yang cukup punya nama di Hokutan, Shunsui Kyouraku.

"_Kau pikir, apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan hanya belajar melukis?"_

Tidak ada, paling tidak menurut Byakuya.

"_Kau ingin menjadi gelandangan seperti Kyouraku?"_

Kyouraku cukup terkenal. Namun sayang, itu hanya di kawasan kota kecil Hokutan dan tentu tidak cukup untuk mengangkat pria itu dari kehidupan melarat. Membayar apartemen saja, ia susahnya bukan main.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Jurusan seni lukis memang sudah jadi tujuan Rukia dari awal. Keinginan keras Byakuya yang menghadangnya selama ini; cuap-cuap tentang impian besar teman-temannya untuk jadi dokter, ilmuwan, perawat, pengacara atau miliader; dan fakta kalau profesi pelukis bukanlah profesi yang bisa mendulang uang banyak dan memberi kekuasaan—tidak cukup menguapkan hasrat besarnya yang telah tertanam sedari kecil.

"_Jangan membuatku mengulanginya. Fakultas Hukum adalah yang paling pantas untukmu. Terserah, kau suka atau tidak."_

Keputusan telah dibuat oleh sang kepala keluarga. Meninggalkan meja makan dan mendaki tangga selangkah demi selangkah tanpa mengizinkan Rukia bersuara sekali pun. Sang ibu hanya membelai pundak sang putri sebelum menyusul Byakuya. Karena sebagai orang tua, Hisana tidak mau putrinya punya masa depan suram hingga ia diam-diam satu suara dengan sang suami.

Di dalam kegelapan kamar kecilnya dan di balik selimut tebalnya; Rukia memeluk diri sambil terisak tanpa suara selama berjam-jam. Sudah tengah malam, dan ia belum tidur.

Ini hidupnya. Kehidupannya. Sudah seharusnya masa depan dan tetek bengeknya, ia yang mengendalikan. Fakultas Hukum? Ia tidak tahu apa pun tentang Hukum. Empat tahun? Ia akan menghabiskan empat tahun dalam hidupnya untuk terjebak dalam penjara 'Hukum'?

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Bukan—ia tidak mau.

Rukia menyingkap selimut dan bangkit terduduk. Menyeka sisa air mata yang membekas di pipi sebelum melangkah cepat untuk meraih tas di meja belajar. Ia mengeluarkan barang-barang sekolah dengan tergesa demi meraih _ponsel_ yang terjejal di balik buku. Menekan tombol dan memberi pesan pada Kiyone Kotetsu-senpai untuk bertemu besok siang.

Rukia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Ia siap untuk menghadapi resiko apa pun atas tindakannya.

Waktu bergerak cepat. Pertemuan dengan si senior telah tiba. Tanggal 25 Juni.

Melangkah terburu-buru melewati lima-enam orang di stasiun, Rukia membawa manik ungunya menyisir peron yang telah dipadati banyak orang. Untungnya, kereka belum datang. Melirik arloji di pergelangan, pukul 14.50 siang. Harusnya Kiyone-senpai sudah tiba. Ia kembali berjalan, menyusupkan badan di antara jejalan calon penumpang sambil mencari sosok berjaket hijau (ciri-ciri yang dikatakan di pesan semalam).

Kiyone Kotetsu adalah senior Rukia di sekolah menengah yang kini telah menjadi mahasiswa di ISS. Si pirang begitu senang ketika tahu Rukia sangat berminat berkuliah di tempat dan jurusan yang sama dengannya. Darinyalah, si rambut _raven_ mendapat banyak info tentang tetek-bengek beasiswa.

Mengingat hari ini adalah batas waktu pengiriman formulir identitas calon penerima, Rukia memilih menitipkan pada Kiyone daripada mengirim lewat pos yang baru tiba dalam beberapa hari. Berkas-berkas pelengkap bisa menyusul nanti. Kebetulan, si senior mengunjungi kakeknya yang sakit di Junrinan (kota tak jauh dari Hokutan) dan pulang hari ini ke Seireitei.

Dengan keringat dingin, Rukia masih belum menjumpai. Apalagi suara kereta yang mendekat sudah terdengar. Jangan bilang kalau si senior sudah beranjak pergi dengan kereta sebelumnya. Ia meraih _ponsel_, mencoba menghubungi Kiyone. Meletakkannya di telinga ketika sepasang manik ungu akhirnya menemukan yang dicari. Mengembalikan _ponsel_ di saku seragam, Rukia lalu bergerak cepat pada Kiyone-senpai yang berdiri di pinggir peron. Si senior itu membelakangi dengan langkah mendekat ke bibir peron, padahal kereta belum tiba.

"_Senpai, maaf aku terlambat!"_

Tanpa melihat wajah yang berjengit kaget di di depannya, buru-buru Rukia merogoh saku tas untuk mengambil kertas formulir. Tanpa mengkorfirmasi lebih dulu, ia mendorong formulir ke dalam saku jaket yang ia yakini adalah _senpai_ yang ditunggunya. Rukia memang sedang diburu waktu.

"_Maaf, aku harus cepat. Ayahku sudah menelponku dari tadi untuk tahu apa aku sudah ada di les piano atau tidak. Jadi—"_

Rukia mematung ketika figur yang dipikirnya si pirang jelas bukan si pirang ketika orang bertudung jaket hijau itu menoleh dengan tatapan—marah?

"_Kuchiki-san!"_

Suara itu menyela dan menyentaknya, membuat Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan menjumpai Kiyone-pirang-berjaket-hijau melambai-lambai antusias padanya. Mata Rukia mengerjap lebih dari sekali sebelum kenyataan sampai di kepalanya.

_Tunggu ..._

Rukia memutar badan cepat. Tapi Kiyone-palsu-berjaket-hijau sudah tak ada, entah pergi ke mana. Si Kuchiki tidak sempat berbalik untuk membalas pelukan Kiyone-asli yang menghambur padanya dengan girang. Ia merasa ada yang salah. Ada yang aneh. Ada yang ganjil.

Hingga sepersekian detik kemudian, matanya membeliak lebar.

"_Formulirku!"_

Kiyone-palsu-berjaket-hijau telah membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandul waktu berhenti sesaat. Lalu berayun ke arah semula untuk membawa kita ke masa kini. Masa tujuh tahun kemudian.

Masa ketika Rukia bertemu lagi dengan formulir yang hilang dan orang-tak-dikenal yang membawanya pergi. Tapi kini, ia telah mengenalnya meski sekadar nama dan profesi. Sang dokter muda, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Rukia tercengang. Ia serasa ditimpa keajaiban setelah bertatapan muka dengan orang dari masa lalu. Lihatlah sepasang mata ungu yang masih terpaku pada orang yang sama. Bukan mengamati atau menimbang-nimbang, hanya berupaya untuk meyakinkan diri kalau ini nyata.

Dan diperhatikan terlalu lama, Toushiro jadi rikuh sendiri. Pun ia berdeham sebelum menoleh pada gadis itu. Rukia yang mengerti, beralih pandang pada pangkuan berbalut selimut putih. Jari-jarinya bergerak ragu. Tidak tahu harus mencari kata apa yang paling cocok di situasi semacam ini.

"Maaf ..." Akhirnya kata itu yang dipilihnya. Meski tidak tahu kenapa meminta maaf. Karena mestinya ia jengkel gara-gara si Kiyone-palsu membawa formulirnya dan membuatnya gagal menjadi mahasiswi di institut impiannya kala itu. "Ma-maaf ... Aku tahu kita pernah bertemu, tapi—" Namun, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkitnya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya sejak kemarin. "—tapi apa hubungan peristiwa itu dengan kau menyelamatkanku? Pertemuan itu ... tidak sengaja, kau tahu."

Ketakutan hebat sempat berkelebat di mata hijau Toushiro. Padahal, ia sudah menyiapkan diri. Tapi setelah mendengarnya langsung, pertahanan kuatnya jebol seketika. Sekujur wajahnya pucat pasi, penjuru tubuhnya menegang, dan bola matanya berpaling pada lantai putih.

Rukia jadi tidak enak. Mulutnya terbuka untuk bilang tidak perlu menjawab jika bimbang ketika—

"Karena kau juga menyelamatkanku—"

Rukia berhenti, diam, menahan diri untuk bertanya apa maksudnya. Dan entah karena alasan apa, ia tiba-tiba bersiaga.

"Waktu itu aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu—"

Namun, itu tidak cukup membendung rasa kejut ketika dua kata terakhir didengarnya begitu jelas.

"—Bunuh diri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **entah kenapa scene terakhir terasa sangat dark, suram banget! Apalagi jawaban terakhir Toushiro. Akkkh! Sempet ngerasa nyesel juga ngebuat masa lalu Toushiro tragis banget#plakplakplak

Lalu yg bertanya ttg hubungan Toushiro/Rukia, aslinya mereka gak punya hubungan apa2. Bukan pacar, mantan, sepupu. Mereka tidak saling kenal. Hanya sekadar bertemu gara2 Rukia salah orang.

Ttg formulir beasiswa (padahal Rukia masih kelas 2), anggaplah ada kampus yg udah buka program beasiswanya meskipun calon penerimanya belum kelas 3#gakmasukakal

**Ray Kousen7**

**23 Desember 2013**

**Kalo gak kuat baca 4 ch sekaligus, dicicil saja. Hari ini satu ch, besoknya ch selanjutnya.**


	5. Ayunan Bandul (Part 2)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Bunuh diri."

Toushiro sudah mengungkapkannya. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa reaksi Rukia. Hanya satu, terkejut tiada tara sampai lima menit berikut tak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

Tapi sejujurnya, bukan bagian itu yang membuat Toushiro takut dengan mesti menyembunyikan gemetar tangan di balik saku jas putih. Adalah kematian orang terkasih yang melecut niatnya menjatuhkan diri ke rel untuk dilindas tanpa ampun oleh kereta api.

Karena tanpa butuh mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, Toushiro tahu pasti gadis itu ingin mendengar ceritanya. Bahkan jika gadis itu tak mau, ia tetap akan mengulasnya dari awal. Sebab jika seseorang butuh pendengar yang baik, maka orang itu adalah orang yang memiliki pengalaman kurang lebih sama. Dan Rukia Kuchiki lah, pendengar yang baik untuk Toushiro.

Lagi, bandul waktu berhenti sesaat. Kemudian berayun ke arah yang berlawanan untuk membawa kita ke masa lampau nan jauh ke belakang. Lagi-lagi masa tujuh tahun lalu.

Masa ketika Toushiro berumur delapan belas tahun. Salah satu lulusan terbaik Sekolah Menengah Atas Junrinan. Calon pesepakbola hebat. Tapi juga seseorang yang kehilangan sang ibu, Retsu Hitsugaya, di saat yang sama dengan cara yang teramat keji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 5 #**

_Ayunan Bandul (Part 2)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya menyamai jumlah jari kanan jika menghitung berapa banyak momen Toushiro betul-betul beraut gembira. Dan saat ini adalah salah satunya.

Berstatus sebagai kapten, secara tidak langsung Toushiro Hitsugaya telah diberi tugas teramat berat membawa Tim U-18 Junrinan Warriors (wakil Junrinan) menjuarai kompetisi sepakbola tingkat umur se-Jepang untuk pertama kalinya. Itu tidak mudah, mengingat wakil Karakura, Tim U-18 Karakura 06 adalah penguasa kompetisi tersebut dengan memenanginya delapan tahun berturut-turut.

Namun seperti kata pepatah, "Bola itu bundar. Segala hal bisa terjadi di atas lapangan". Untuk kali pertama dalam sejarah, wakil Junrinan keluar sebagai kampiun. Menundukkan sang juara bertahan dengan skor tipis, 1-0.

Laga _final_ yang dilangsungkan di Karakura Stadium, stadion terbesar ke-2 di Jepang, menyajikan pertarungan sengit. Sejak menit-menit awal, dua kesebelasan saling jual-beli serangan. Namun bak tontonan film yang berakhir dramatis, akhir pertarungan dua tim baru ditentukan di masa _injury_ time. Sang kapten, Toushiro, berperan besar atas terjadinya gol. Memberi _assist_ ciamik pada Renji yang berdiri bebas di kotak _penalti_, membuat si rambut gonrong mudah saja mencebloskannya ke gawang. Satu menit berselang, peluit panjang berbunyi. Dan seketika teriakan senang menyeruak dari sebelas penggawa muda. Bahkan ada yang menitikkan air mata.

Kesenangan Toushiro kian lengkap hari itu. Selain karena kemenangan skuatnya dan ia yang menyandang _man of the match_, sang pelatih memberitahu kalau Toushiro dilirik sebuah klub besar yang berlaga di Serie A dan siap diberi kontrak untuk melanjutkan karir profesionalnya di sana. Pun, tambahnya, The Blue Samurai (julukan timnas Jepang) memanggilnya untuk ikut bergabung di laga persahabatan melawan Belanda. Andai Toushiro adalah Renji, mungkin ia akan lompat setinggi dua meter sambil berseru girang. Tapi untuk si pemuda kalem, tersenyum lebar sudah cukup.

Tak pelak, bus yang membawa mereka pulang ke kampung halaman, Junrinan, dipenuhi lagu sorak-sorai. Renji yang duduk di jok paling belakang _menggenjreng_ gitar sambil bernyanyi yang lebih mirip orang lagi teriak. Toushiro yang duduk di jok paling depan hanya cukup mendengarkan sambil sesekali melafalkan lirik lagu tanpa suara. Selain karena tahu diri kalau suaranya tidak bagus, ia juga sedang sibuk menekan tombol _ponsel_ untuk menghubungi sang ibu. Jika ada orang yang begitu berjasa dengan prestasinya saat ini, Retsu Hitsugaya lah orangnya.

Namun sudah nyaris lima belas kali, jawaban yang sama yang ia dengar dari balik seberang sana adalah: _'Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi...' _Mendesah lesu, ia mencoba lagi. Perasaannya berubah jadi tidak enak.

Setelah bus tiba di Junrinan dan disambut dengan perayaan besar oleh anggota klub lain, ia pulang ke rumah dengan 50 kali sambungan tanpa di angkat sekali pun. Empat kawannya menyertai, termasuk Renji dan pacarnya, Tatsuki, memutuskan seenaknya untuk berpesta di rumah Toushiro mengingat ibu si kapten sangat jago masak dengan makanan yang menandingi menu restoran.

Tiba di depan rumah, Toushiro mendapati pagar kayu rendah dengan gembok tak terkunci. Perasaan tak nyaman itu kian menjadi ketika pintu rumah bernasib sama.

"Pe-perampok?" salah satu rekan Toushiro berspekulasi. Mendengarnya, Renji dan dua yang lainnya meraih sapu atau apa saja yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata perlawanan.

Namun, tampak Toushiro tidak berpikir demikian. Buru-buru, ia melepas sepatu setelah menelantarkan bola begitu saja di lantai kayu hingga menggelinding ke ruang tengah. Toushiro yang awalnya ingin ke lantai dua untuk bergerak ke kamar ibunya, justru ke arah sana dengan keempat temannya mengekori.

Tapi apa yang Toushiro lihat jauh dari apa yang ia duga. Tak ayal, sekujur tubuh dirinya dan tiga kawannya membeku sempurna, menemukan apa yang mereka dapati. Tatsuki yang tiba terakhir pun (apa boleh buat) kurang dari satu detik harus menjerit—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Karena tepat di hadapan mereka, tubuh Retsu Hitsugaya bergelantung di langit-langit.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandul waktu berhenti sesaat. Lalu berayun ke arah semula untuk membawa kita ke masa kini. Masa tujuh tahun kemudian.

Masa ketika Toushiro merengkuh hidupnya lagi. Bangkit dari kubangan keterpurukan, berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk mencari alasan ia ada, mendekap mimpi walau bukan mimpi sedari kecil, dan membawanya ke sini. Rumah sakit, bertitel dokter muda dan berbakat, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Ia bangga ada di sini. Dan jika harus menuturkan terima kasih; adalah Rukia Kuchiki yang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Sejak hari itu, seperti dirimu," Toushiro masih meneruskan. Raut yang penuh luka menoleh pada Rukia yang terenyak, "aku pun kehilangan tempatku berpijak."

Jika ada data persyaratan ibu yang sempurna dari seorang anak, Retsu Hitsugaya adalah contohnya. Jago masak, mendukung apa pun yang Toushiro inginkan demi kebahagiaan putranya, selalu mendengarkan keluhannya, tidak letih mendukungnya setiap waktu, tidak pernah membentaknya sekali pun. Secara tidak sadar, wanita itu telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya pegangan putranya; tempat Toushiro bisa berlindung dan bernaung. _Yah_, ketika ia tidak punya sosok seorang ayah semenjak umurnya enam tahun.

"Aku mendadak tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat dia tidak ada."

Retsu benar-benar bak pijakan. Dan saat wanita itu menghilang tanpa peringatan, Toushiro mendadak limbung. Kebingungan. Kalang-kabut. Seakan ia berada di tengah hutan raksasa atau di tengah samudra tanpa peta dan kompas. Ia tersesat.

"Dan aku melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan."

Menyusul orang terkasih. Karena di samping mereka lah, ia terasa penting, terasa benar, dan seharusnya. Demi mewujudkannya, Toushiro membuat rencana matang siang itu; sepulang sekolah. Ia tidak pulang ke rumah Renji yang jadi rumah sementaranya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia siap menyusul Retsu di pukul 15.00 siang ketika kereta api tiba.

"Dan di sana kau muncul. Menggagalkan rencanaku."

Rukia yang mendadak menarik lengannya hanya karena alasan salah orang, menghancurleburkan rencana matangnya. Mengambil waktunya yang berharga dan bernilai: _lima menit_! Bertepatan dengan kereta yang mestinya membawanya ke alam tempat ibunya berada sudah berhenti di depan mata. Rencananya gagal total.

Toushiro tidak perlu bilang kalau Rukia adalah orang paling ia benci ketika itu.

"Tapi setelah aku sadar, apa saja yang aku buang jika rencanaku berhasil saat itu. Aku tahu, kau telah menyelamatkanku."

Sepulang dari stasiun, sepanjang jalan Toushiro mengumpat tidak keruan tentang Rukia. Ia pun nyaris saja membuang formulir berlengkapkan foto dan identitas si gadis andai Renji tidak menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pulang cepat.

Tiba di rumah sobatnya, ia mendapatkan sambutan yang membuatnya tercengang lama. Adalah pesta kejutan meriah dari anggota keluarga besar Abarai berdasar beasiswa dan bebas tes di Fakultas Kedokteran Seireitei University yang diterima Toushiro. Pemuda itu sendiri bingung karena seingatnya lembaran pemberitahuan itu telah ia buang ke tempat sampah. Semua ini gara-gara wali kelasnya, Love Aikawa-sensei, yang tanpa seizinnya mengirimkan laporan nilai ke universitas. Padahal ia telah membuang impiannya menjadi pesepakbola setelah menolak mentah-mentah kesempatan bergabung dengan klub Italia.

Setelah ibunya tiada, impian atau masa depan hanyalah hal konyol.

Pesta besar-besaran berlangsung sepanjang malam. Ayah dan ibu Renji begitu menghargainya; juga keenam adik si rambut merah. Toushiro serasa mendapatkan keluarga lagi, meraih kehangatan yang hilang, menemukan cahaya harapan setelah padam total. Keceriaan mereka menyentaknya bahwa ia akan membuang semua ini jika yang ia rencanakan berjalan sukses.

Di sanalah titik balik kehidupannya. Tepat di tanggal 25 Juni.

"Kau menyelamatkanku." Toushiro mengulangi. "Jadi, aku pun harus menyelamatkanmu."

Tekad itu telah mengakar kuat dalam diri Toushiro tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Ia tidak perlu bilang kalau ia hampir setiap hari ke stasiun untuk bertemu Rukia, berharap gadis itu muncul lagi. Atau ke Sekolah Menengah Hokutan yang perlu tiga kali naik bis untuk tiba di sana. Sayang sekali, gadis itu sudah pindah ke Inuzuri.

"Kau memberiku hidup." Toushiro menegaskan. "Jadi, aku pun harus memberimu hidup."

Rukia menatap Toushiro penuh dan lekat. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi ia tidak berbicara. Butuh beberapa lama, dirinya membuka suara. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku menyelamatkanmu. Itu hanya tidak sengaja. Kesalahan."

"Aku tahu." Toushiro tersenyum hangat. "Tapi kadang, kau tidak sadar kalau sesuatu yang kau pikir tidak sengaja, kesalahan kecil, atau hal sepele telah mengubah hidup seseorang."

Rukia tampak memikirkan barisan kalimat itu masak-masak. Meski sebenarnya merasa lucu sendiri. Karena alasan ketidaksengajaan, salah orang, hanya lima menit bertemu; sungguh ... menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan seseorang. Mengubah hidup pemuda di hadapannya, dan juga berujung mengubah hidupnya sekarang.

"Jadi ... kau melakukan segalanya ... selama ini ... untuk balas budi?"

Toushiro tidak lantas menjawab karena ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi terserah kau menganggapnya apa, aku ingin mengembalikan apa yang kau berikan padaku."

'_Itu jelas balas budi,'_ pikir Rukia, getir.

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua di dalam kamar kecil bernomor 1420.

Rukia setengah menunduk, menggenggam erat jemari di pangkuan. Ia akan mengakui pada diri sendiri, tapi tidak akan pernah mengakui pada pemuda di depannya.

Ia merasa pahit dan kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

Andai saja Toushiro dan Rukia lebih saksama memerhatikan bayangan yang sedikit berbaur di ambang pintu setengah terbuka, ia akan tahu kalau ada orang lain yang mendengarkan.

Punggung tegap beranjak dari sandaran tembok sebelah pintu setelah melirik arloji di pergelangan. Tangan terkubur di saku jaket coklat sambil menjauh dengan langkah agak berat.

Renji sudah setengah jalan pulang ke rumah bersama motor tuanya. Tapi karena ketinggalan dompet, ia kembali ke rumah sakit dan tak sengaja mendengar _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya tercekat.

Ia lantas mengutuk diri. Merasa tak berguna sebagai sahabat, tak bisa berbuat banyak menolong Toushiro dari keterpurukan atas meninggalnya Bibi Retsu.

Diam-diam, dirinya berterima kasih pada Rukia telah menyelamatkan sobatnya.

Renji lalu mendesah—untuk sekian kalinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalaman penuh, Rukia tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik. Dalam waktu sejam, ia menjelajah ke dunia seseorang yang sebetulnya tidak ia kenal. Masa lalu, keluarga, dan impian Toushiro Hitsugaya. Mereka hanya bertatapan selama lima menit. Itu pun tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa dalam waktu sesingkat itu menjungkirbalikkan hidup si dokter muda, juga hidupnya?

Rukia masih butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diri.

'_Kau menyelamatkanku.'_

Mendesah pendek, Rukia menutup mata. Tak begitu lama, ia tersenyum pahit.

Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya sekadar balas budi. Benak kecilnya berbicara.

Rukia membuka mata. Lagi, tersenyum pahit. Ia mengharapkan lebih.

Bermaksud kembali mengatupkan mata ketika suara langkah menghampiri terdengar dari belakang. Rukia berguling ke samping untuk mendapati Abarai-sensei berjalan ke arahnya sambil melihat-lihat _chart_.

Rukia membetulkan sandaran di bantal beranjang setengah duduk sambil mendengarkan penyampaian Abarai-sensei. Katanya, _schedule_ pembedahan kedua sudah ditentukan, paling lambat lusa. Mengingat bahwa bedah pertama oleh Shihouin-sensei tidak berjalan lancar (efeknya adalah serangan jantung di insiden DNR). Jadi untuk meningkatkan kinerja jantung, bedah kedua dibutuhkan, yang hanya bisa dilaksanakan saat fisik Rukia kian kuat. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja jantung si Kuchiki tidak akan bekerja senormal dulu.

Renji memutar badan setelah itu, namun ia berhenti sebelum tiga langkah tiba di ambang pintu.

"Sensei, " Rukia memanggil; yang dipanggil setengah berbalik, "kau mengenal baik Hitsugaya-sensei?"

Sejenak, Renji tidak menjawab. Hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Hingga bayangan peristiwa semalam berkelebat, membuatnya menarik kursi tanpa lengan dan sandaran ke pinggir ranjang, lalu menghempaskan bokong di sana. "Lumayan. Kenapa?" Ia langsung antusias.

Rukia menelan ludah. Bermaksud menyuruh Renji untuk melupakan apa yang ia tanyakan ketika si dokter melanjut dengan semangat, "Kami sudah saling kenal sepuluh tahun. Kami bersahabat karena satu klub sepakbola saat sekolah menengah," Rukia jadi urung menyela. "Tanyakan, apa yang kau ingin tahu tentangnya? Makanan kesukaannya? Warna favoritnya? Atau warna celana dalam yang suka dia pakai?" Renji bercanda untuk yang terakhir.

Dan si Kuchiki tersenyum kecil, lalu memberanikan diri bertanya, "Bagaimana dirinya ...? Maksudku ... bagaimana dirinya menurut Sensei?"

Renji menggaruk kepala. Bukan karena gatal (soalnya ia belum keramas hari ini), hanya bingung. Ia selalu kesulitan kalau disuruh menggambarkan tentang seseorang. Tapi sebagai hadiah terima kasih (setelah gadis ini menyelamatkan Toushiro), Renji mengungkapkan semampu yang ia bisa.

"Aku dan Toushiro bertemu gara-gara sepakbola ..." ia pun memulai.

Renji tidak akan lupa hari itu, hari ketika ia pertama kali bertatapan muka dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya di markas klub Junrinan Warriors. Seseorang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pesepakbola berposisi gelandang serang dengan tinggi tubuh hanya sedikit di atas 150. Tak pelak, si rambut merah terpingkal-pingkal sambil mengejek Toushiro kalau lebih baik pemuda itu main bekel saja di rumah daripada main bola. Jelas tinggi seperti itu bukanlah tinggi yang ideal untuk jadi pemain bola. Tapi alih-alih marah, Toushiro saat itu menyeringai dan berkata:

"_Kalau kau bisa mencetak gol lebih banyak dariku, aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu."_

Tentu Renji tidak ingin dianggap pengecut. Tantangan itu pun ia terima. Pertandingan dimulai dengan tiap-tiap kubu berjumlah lima orang, tidak terhitung _keeper_. Sayang sekali, ketika peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandinyan berbunyi, Renji dan kubunya harus gigit jari dengan hasil pahit di papan skor, 2-0, dengan kemenangan di kubu Toushiro.

Semenjak itu, mereka jadi teman baik. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah di lapangan klub untuk berlatih sampai larut malam. Namun, inti utama dari kisahnya dan Toushiro justru bukan berkisar tentang sepakbola.

Ini diawali ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu menonton belasan anak kecil bertanding di lapangan. Mereka mengobrol sederhana tentang masa depan dan cita-cita. Renji tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu Toushiro ingin jadi apa—jadi pesepakbola hebat dan bisa bergabung dengan klub Eropa, tentu.

Lalu Toushiro bertanya tentang impiannya.

"_Aku yakin kau akan tertawa saat aku bilang apa yang kuinginkan, Toushiro."_

Bukan tanpa alasan, Renji berkata begitu. Ia sudah sangat berpengalaman ditertawakan orang. Jadi, ia menyiapkan diri lebih awal untuk mendengar tawa mengejek Toushiro setelah ia menjawab:

"_Dokter."_

Renji menunggu tawa hinaan itu. Namun alih-alih tawa, justru:

"_Hebat."_

Toushiro berkata sambil tersenyum yakin. Mendengarnya, Renji melotot kaget. Memeriksa telinga apa ia salah dengar. Lalu menanti, mungkin setelahnya Toushiro akan terbahak-bahak seperti orang pada umumnya. Namun, satu menit sudah cukup untuk Renji yakin kalau si jabrik putih serius.

Bagi orang lain, itu mungkin hal biasa. Tapi bagi Renji, itu seperti menemukan harta yang ia tidak temukan belasan tahun ini. Hanya tawa meremehkan yang biasa ia dengar kalau berbicara soal impiannya.

"_Ngaca, Bro."_

"_Orang sepertimu tidak pantas."_

"_Berapa IQ-mu?"_

"_Lagi mimpi, ya? Bangun!"_

"_Punya cermin, gak, di rumah?"_

Mau bagaimana lagi. Pandangan orang tidak bisa disalahkan jika melihat Renji bukanlah laki-laki jenius. Nilainya di kelas juga pas-pasan. Tidak perlu dihitung berapa kali ia runtuh mendengar kata-kata mereka. Namun sekali melihat adik-adiknya, ia akan maju. Terjatuh, tapi akan bangkit lagi.

Toushiro tidak menertawakannya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan ketika ia bilang hebat, Renji bisa saja menitikkan air mata kalau ia lupa tempat dan waktu.

Sejak hari itu, Renji berjanji. Apa pun yang Toushiro hadapi, ia akan selalu ada di pihaknya. Sejak hari itu pula, ia tahu, ia sudah dapat saudara baru.

Rukia berpaling pandang ke jendela setelah kisah mengharukan itu usai. Entah kenapa tercantum di benak bahwa tak ada rasa sesal menambatkan hati pada sang dokter muda dengan perangai mengagumkan.

Ia menerawang langit biru awal musim panas di bulan Mei dari balik jendela kaca dengan gorden terbuka lebar; untuk melukis wajah Byakuya dan Hisana, Tsubame dan Ayame berkanvas langit.

Rukia menutup mata.

Bayangan wajah si dokter muda yang justru terlintas.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala. Tak ada sesal untuk ketertarikan, tapi ia harus berhenti sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Lokasi kamar Rukia terletak di pojok dengan pintu berhadapan lorong panjang sisi timur rumah sakit. Lokasi yang sangat strategis untuk memerhatikan penghuni kamar jika sedang menyusuri lorong.

Toushiro tahu benar itu, dan ia memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Tapi mungkin, ia tidak menyadari, apa lagi menghitung. Berapa kali sejak kedatangan Rukia di rumah sakit, ia berdiri di tikungan sambil menyandarkan lekukan lengan pada tembok. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri.

Namun tidak untuk kejelian mata perawat, Orihime Inoue, yang keluar dari kamar Rukia, lalu menemukan Toushiro di sana. Orihime yang memang suka melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, menghitungnya. Dan jawaban yang ia beri adalah 35 kali. Maka tidak aneh bila ia diam-diam menjuluki Toushiro, _stalker_.

Sesekali pula, Orihime akan mendapati si dokter muda berdiri bersama kertas putih berlengkapkan pensil. Entah, menulis atau menggambar. Seperti, tepat detik ini.

Beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Orihime tanpa sadar berhenti di ambang pintu dan memerhatikan Toushiro sedang corat-coret di kertas. Tapi tidak lama setelah sang dokter mengangkat wajah dan memandangnya bersama kerutan kening. Orihime mendadak canggung bak maling yang kepergok dan pergi dari sana dengan kagok.

Toushiro mendesah, lalu membawa pandangan ke kamar yang berjarak tujuh langkah di depannya. Kini, ia yang mendadak canggung bak maling kepergok dan pergi dari sana dengan kagok.

Karena tepat ketika itu juga, Rukia memergokinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji tentu tahu kalau ibu Toushiro seorang pelukis. Ia juga tentu tahu kalau bakat melukis itu tidak menurun pada putranya. Bisa ditengok lapor nilai Toushiro di kelas seni saat sekolah menengah. Paling maksimal cuma 70. Soalnya, saat disuruh gambar pemandangan gunung berkelok indah, gambarnya justru lebih mirip bencana gunung berapi. Gambar kucing pun menyamai anjing; anjing menyamai tupai. Jangan tanya kalau disuruh gambar manusia. Lehernya kadang tidak ada, kaki dan tangan tidak bedah jauh dengan cakar ayam.

Maka ketika sepuluh lembar kertas bergambar seorang gadis—meski gambar itu jauh dari kata bagus, tapi masih berbentuk—ditemukan di bawah kasur, Renji mendesah panjang.

Lagi-lagi sobatnya buat masalah.

Ia kembali menyimpan lima kertas di balik kasur dan sisanya ia lipat dan ditaruh ke dalam saku jas. Keluar dari kamar jaga dengan langkah panjang dan gesitnya untuk menemukan satu orang. Sekadar memperingatkan aturan selanjutnya yang dilanggar Toushiro.

Dokter tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pasiennya!

.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro baru menyantap tiga sumpit makan siangnya ketika Renji berdiri menumpu tangan di meja sambil memberinya tatapan menyelidik.

Si jabrik putih menengadah. "Apa?"

"Ikut denganku."

"Baru setelah aku menghabiskan makan siangku."

Toushiro baru keluar dari OR setelah berdiri selama lima jam. Ia lapar bukan main dan Renji langsung memberi perintah yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Si pria jangkung pun menyerah. Duduk di kursi samping Toushiro dengan menyilangkan kaki, mata kaki bertempat di lutut. Hanya duduk sambil memandang sobatnya. Tidak berminat memesan makanan di kantin meski lapar. Kenyataan yang baru ia terima tadi membuat cacing perut yang bernyanyi ria dinomorsekiankan.

Toushiro menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana menikmati makanannya kalau ia diperhatikan sedemikian lekat. Ia meletakkan sumpit besi di mangkuk sebelum meraih sebotol air di sebelah baki.

"Kau menyukai pasienku."

Alhasil air putih Toushiro tersembur ke depan. Serangan telak. "A-apa?"

"Kau menyukai pasienku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

Toushiro salah tingkah. "K-kau pikir, aku punya rasa pada Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Aku tidak bilang itu Rukia Kuchiki."

_Skak!_

Sekadar info, pasien Renji ada lima, termasuk Rukia.

Sudah kehabisan amunisi alias kata berdalih; Toushiro berdiri, membawa nampan berisi makanan yang belum habis setengahnya dan menyerahkan pada ibu kantin. Ia menghindar.

Renji mengekori dan hanya memberi senyum seadanya pada Senna ketika gadis itu bertanya mau ke mana. Padahal, ia baru memesan makanan. Ggio yang di belakang Senna ikut terheran-heran. Penasaran juga dengan masalah lain yang dibuat Toushiro meski ia gengsi untuk cari tahu. Ingat, ia masih berseteru dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kau menyukai pasienku."

Renji terus mengikuti dengan pernyataan yang sudah lima kali ia cetuskan. Toushiro yang letih pun menghadapkan badan pada si pria merah, memutuskan untuk meladeni.

"Tidak."

Renji menyeringai. Sudah tahu benar kalau Toushiro akan menyangkal, ia menunjukkan lima kertas bukti setelah merogoh sakunya. "Kau harus lebih jago berbohong setelah aku mendapatkan ini, Toushiro."

Raut Toushiro berubah tegang, menyambarnya cepat dan mendorong masuk ke dalam saku dengan tergesa. "Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Kau harus lebih jago meyakinkanku setelah Inoue bilang kalau kau sering memerhatikannya." Kebetulan perempuan itu adalah cewek yang ditaksir berat oleh Renji. Sayang, si perempuan yang dijuluki laksana dewi sudah ada yang punya. Meski begitu, hubungan mereka bak teman dan tahu kalau Renji bersahabat baik dengan Toushiro; Orihime pun mengatakannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Dengan tak sabaran, Toushiro menekan tombol lift berkali-kali.

"Itu urusanku karena dia pasienku dan kau sahabatku." Renji di belakangnya melipat lengan.

Bunyi denting terdengar. Toushiro masuk lift, berhadapan dengan si rambut nanas yang _nyengir_, lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Sekali lagi aku bilang 'tidak'."

Cengiran Renji belum lenyap ketika lift tertutup. Jangan panggil dirinya Renji Abarai kalau percaya begitu saja penyangkalan Toushiro.

Ia membalikkan badan, dan menepuk jidat tak lama kemudian. Ia lupa tujuan utama menemui Toushiro: memperingatkan kalau dokter tidak boleh punya hubungan spesial dengan pasiennya.

_Ahhh~_ sudahlah. Palingan Toushiro juga mengabaikannya. Kasus DNR saja ia tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Harapan bak dua sisi mata uang. Luapan bahagia yang tak terbendung kala terkabul. Hancur dan tak berani berharap lagi kala kandas.

Toushiro Hitsugaya memberinya pelita asa untuk terus hidup. Rukia sungguh berterima kasih untuk itu. Hanya saja, harapan bahwa ke depannya mereka bisa jadi jauh lebih akrab—mulai muncul. Dan Rukia benci itu; membenci dirinya sendiri seolah ia serakah dan tidak tahu bagaimana berterima kasih. Terlebih ia tahu pasti sang dokter tidak punya harapan yang sama dengannya.

Dokter itu memberinya hidup sebagai balas budi.

Baiklah. Ia akan bertahan dan hidup seperti yang diinginkan oleh Hitsugaya-sensei. Menjalani hidup seperti orang pada umumnya. Dan akan diawali dengan Rukia membangun benteng tebal dan kokoh untuk melindungi dirinya dari harapan palsu yang akan terus berkecambah jika Toushiro terus memberikan perhatian yang tidak perlu. Memerhatikannya secara diam-diam di tikungan koridor depan kamar tadi siang, salah satu contohnya

Ia tidak mau hancur kedua kalinya.

Maka, ia memutuskan dengan tindakan pertama. Meminta perawat Inoue untuk memanggil Abarai-sensei malam ini.

Dokter jangkung itu berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu ... Sensei?" Rukia memberanikan diri dengan perasaan tidak enak. Rasanya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan dokter ini.

Renji butuh sedikit waktu untuk merespons. " ... Apa? Jika aku bisa membantu."

"Tapi tolong, saat aku memberitahu ini, jangan katakan pada Hitsugaya-sensei." Tampak sekali si Abarai kebingungan. Apa yang diinginkan gadis ini sampai-sampai Toushiro tak boleh tahu? "Tolong berjanji."

Renji masih tidak menjawab. Mustahil ... gadis ini ... "Aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **yg sering nonton bola, pasti tau istilah yg saya gunakan saat nyeritain masa lalu Toushiro. nama klubnya itu saya buat-buat sendiri.

Alasan Toushiro (awalnya) tuk nolong Rukia memang "hanya balas budi". Tapi toh kita tidak tahu mungkin bakal berkembang jadi cinta#digorok

Hubungan Toushiro/Rukia ada, hanya karena salah orang n bertemu lima menit. Bagi Rukia tentu sulit dipercaya hal sepele kayak gitu bisa nyelamatin nyawa. Tapi, kan, hal besar bisa terjadi karena diawali hal kecil#halah Kenapa Toushiro kenal Rukia, karena dia sering ngeliat foto di formulir. Beda kalo Rukia, cuma ketemu lima menit mana mungkin ingat. Itu pun 7 tahun yg lalu.

**Ray Kousen7**

**23 Desember 2013**

**Kalo gak kuat baca 4 ch sekaligus, dicicil saja. Hari ini satu ch, besoknya ch selanjutnya.**


	6. Pengakuan Toushiro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang hidupnya, Toushiro tidak pernah betul-betul membenci seseorang. Tidak—sebelum Rukia Kuchiki muncul dan secara tidak langsung menghancurleburkan rencana matangnya 'menyusul' sang ibu.

Ia langsung benci perempuan tak dikenalnya itu. Ia benci Rukia Kuchiki.

Jangan tanya berapa kali sumpah serapah ia cetuskan sambil memandang mencela tempelan foto gadis berambut sebahu dengan poni aneh di kertas formulir.

Tapi, tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk benci berubah jadi rasa syukur. Hanya perlu lima bulan. Kala Toushiro sadar, hal-hal penting apa saja yang ia buang jika si Kuchiki tidak menggagalkan rencananya.

Sobat baiknya, Renji Abarai; keluarga besar Abarai yang menyayanginya tulus bak keluarga sendiri; dan nasib yang menuntunnya pada profesi yang ia banggakan kini: seorang dokter.

Jangan tanya pula berapa kali ucapan rasa terima kasih ia cetuskan sambil memandang tempelan foto di formulir dengan penuh asa untuk bersua lagi. Pun tak lupa bersumpah, entah kapan bertatapan wajah untuk kedua kalinya, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas pertolongan Rukia Kuchiki.

Waktu menjawab. Enam tahun, 9 bulan, 3 minggu, 16 jam, 52 menit, 57 detik atau singkatnya, tujuh tahun; kedua manusia itu kembali bertemu.

Namun, Toushiro tidak pernah membayangkan adanya luapan emosi yang begitu besar kala berhadapan lagi. Satu bulir air mata saat Rukia selamat dari ambang maut di OR; kemarahan tanpa sadar saat Rukia terang-terangan bilang 'tak ingin hidup'; rasa takut yang tak terbendung saat insiden DNR; emosi yang meledak pada Ggio; hingga berujung pada kepedulian, yang entah datang dari mana, di malam saat mereka beradu mulut.

'_Rukia Kuchiki seorang diri. Perempuan itu yatim-piatu. Tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku hanya kasihan.'_

Katanya, selalu dalam benaknya.

Sayangnya, Toushiro bukan orang yang bisa menyangkal terlalu lama pada diri sendiri. Pun akhirnya mengakui dalam hati bahwa itu lebih dari sebuah rasa kasihan. Terutama ketika detik ini membolak-balik sepuluh lembar kertas gambar figur Rukia hasil karyanya yang jelas jauh dari kata sempurna. Sama sekali tak punya talenta menggambar seperti sang ibu, jarinya penuh antusias menggores pensil di kertas putih. Khususnya kala Rukia bersandar di ranjang setengah duduk sambil menerawang tanpa jemu pemandangan di balik jendela kaca kamarnya.

Toushiro mendesah sedalam-dalamnya. Sungguh ... ia tidak yakin. Ini bukan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 6 #**

_Pengakuan Toushiro_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada ekpresi yang paling masuk akal, kecuali kerutan kening bingung ketika Toushiro tiba di ambang pintu terbuka kamar 1420. Pemandangan aneh di kamar tersebut lalu ia tanyakan pada perawat yang tak jauh dari sana, tapi mereka kompak menjawab: _Tidak tahu_.

Tidak ada orang yang paling punya jawabannya, kecuali dokter si pasien. Dipanggilnya Renji lewat _pager_; laki-laki itu tiba secepat yang diharapkan Toushiro dan melempar pertanyaan tanpa mau tunggu waktu.

"Apa kau melihat apa yang aku lihat?"

"Apa?" Renji berpura-pura bodoh. "Ranjang yang kosong?"

Kamar 1420 tanpa pasien, ranjang putih tanpa penghuni. Ke mana Rukia?

Menghela napas. Persahabatan sepuluh tahun terdengar konyol jika Toushiro tidak tahu Abarai mencoba berkilah. "Di mana dia?"

Kedikan bahu Renji adalah tanggapannya. "Mana aku tahu."

"Dia pasienmu." Intonasi suara si putih berubah sengit.

"Kau tahu dia pasienku," si merah meladeni tak kalah sengit, "lalu apa urusannya denganmu?"

Hentakan napas kesal terdengar sebelum si jabrik putih bertutur sarkas, "Sekarang kau berkelakuan seperti Vega, hah?" _Protective_ pada pasien memang ciri khas Ggio.

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya, Toushiro?" Renji memancing, mencoba menarik Toushiro ke topik lebih dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dia di mana."

Renji mendengus. "Aku memindahkannya ke kamar lain. Dan jika kau ingin tahu kenapa, aku melindunginya darimu."

Kerutan kening tebal tampak di wajah si jabrik putih. "Kau pikir ... apa yang akan kulakukan padanya?"

"Menghancurkannya. Dia sendiri yang ingin dipindahkan."

Toushiro semakin dibuat tidak paham.

"Kau tahu dia menanyakan tentangmu kemarin," Abarai membeberkan. "Dia mengharapkan lebih darimu, Toushiro. Tapi dia sangat pintar untuk tahu kalau apa yang dia harapkan, tidak sama seperti yang kau harapkan."

Jika membaca emosi dan mengerti hati perempuan jadi keahlian, maka itu jadi salah satu kelihaian Renji. Tahu benar makna gelagat Rukia yang mendadak menanyakan tentang Toushiro kemarin. Ia tidak sepolos Hitsugaya atau sebodoh Vega untuk menangkap maksud tersembunyi seorang gadis menanyakan tentang seorang pemuda.

"Aku tanya, apa kau menyukainya?" Renji bertanya dengan ketegasan puluhan kali lipat dari kemarin. Dan lima detik adalah batas waktu maksimal untuk menunggu sebuah respons. "Lihat. Kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya."

"Aku hanya ... tidak yakin."

Perasaan ini memang tidak mudah bagi Toushiro. Tidak semudah menghapal nama-nama penyakit yang rumitnya bukan main atau meredam kecemasan saat laporan jaga dengan berhadapan lima orang residen bertampang se-beringas Madarame-sensei.

Renji mengerti betul itu, tapi ia juga mengerti keputusan Rukia setelah gadis itu tahu kenyataan alasan Toushiro menolongnya tanpa kenal lelah dan pamrih.

"Bukan berati aku tidak paham." Si pemuda jangkung memberi pengertian. "Hanya saja, Kuchiki tidak butuh keraguanmu untuk membuatnya kian hancur. Dia sudah hancur sekali karena kematian keluarganya. Kau datang, mengulurkan tangan membantunya. Secara bersamaan kau membuatnya berharap banyak darimu. Dan akhirnya dia tahu kalau yang kau lakukan tidak lebih dari sekadar balas budi ..."

Dua kata terakhir mengirim sentakan kejut. Sepasang mata hijau lesu berubah jadi menyipit tajam. Sobatnya ini ...

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguping." Sayang sekali, Renji tidak terintimidasi. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Kau boleh marah padaku soal itu, nanti." Masalah Rukia lebih penting sekarang.

Toushiro masih beraut tegang. Sebelum gelisah, lantaran Abarai tahu rahasia yang ia kubur dalam-dalam—lenyap sudah; saat si sobat melanjut dengan suku kata yang terdengar jelas dan gamblang.

"Aku beritahu, Kuchiki mengharapkan lebih dari sekadar balas budi darimu, Toushiro. Dia punya rasa padamu."

Harus Toushiro akui bahwa merebak sejumput lega dan segenggam senang di hatinya. Sebelum terkubur oleh rasa bersalah karena ketidakyakinan, keraguan, dan kebimbangan.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dia pasienku, aku dokternya. Dan tugas seorang dokter adalah melindungi pasiennya. Aku akan memberitahumu di mana dia, setelah kau yakin." Renji beranjak dari sana dengan secarik pesan tegas tersebut.

Sayangnya tidak cukup untuk menguapkan keingintahuan Toushiro yang meluap-luap. Kalau Renji tidak bisa memberitahunya, masih ada orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Punya enam adik perempuan membentuk karakter Renji yang begitu peka dan pelindung pada makhluk feminim itu. Toushiro mengerti benar dengan sikap _protective_ sobatnya.

Karena ia memang ... ragu. Tapi, ia butuh bicara empat mata dengan Rukia. Meski tidak yakin apa yang ingin ia obrolkan. Ia hanya ... ingin bertemu. Serasa rindu, mengingat satu setengah bulan ini hanya gadis itu yang ia pikirkan. Kapan Rukia Kuchiki keluar ICU? Apa ia bisa menjadi dokter _intern_ gadis itu? Apa Rukia Kuchiki tidur nyenyak malam ini? Apa mimpi buruk sering menghantui tidur malamnya, seperti dirinya? Apa gadis itu akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi?

Dan setelah semua itu berlalu, Toushiro merasa kehilangan.

Ia mesti bertemu gadis itu.

Maka, dokter spesialis Rukia pun ia sambangi. Yoruichi Shihouin. Langsung bergerak menghampiri ketika wanita cantik itu keluar OR dan baru melepas masker.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?"

"Jika kau ingin masuk OR, tunggu nanti malam."

"Bukan itu."

Yoruichi tidak benar-benar percaya saat Renji memperingatkan kalau Toushiro akan datang dan bertanya tentang Rukia. Tidak—sebelum itu sungguhan terjadi tepat detik ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Toushiro?" Perhatian Yoruichi tidak beralih dari kegiatan menulis di _chart_.

"Abarai tidak bisa memindahkannya tanpa seizinmu." Mengenal lama wanita berkulit gelap ini, membuat Toushiro lupa bagaimana bicara sopan pada atasan. Untungnya, sang bersangkutan sama sekali tak keberatan.

_Chart_ ditutup dengan keras hingga berdebam, menyimpannya di rak, menyakukan pena di saku atas jas—sebelum Yoruichi memberi perhatian pada Toushiro. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Sesaat Toushiro menegang. "Abarai yang mengatakannya?"

Tidak. Yoruichi yang menyimpulkan sepihak setelah melihat keras kepala Toushiro menyelamatkan gadis itu di kasus DNR. "Toushiro ..." ia mencoba menasehati, berharap laki-laki ini mengerti situasi karirnya yang sudah diujung tanduk, "kau sudah kena dua SP. Kau ingin buat masalah lagi?"

"Masalah pribadiku ... bukan urusanmu."

Helaan napas terdengar. Kata-kata itu sangat familiar di kepala Yoruichi. "Keras kepalamu benar-benar mirip ayahmu."

"Jangan ungkit dia." Sungguh kata tabu untuk Toushiro. "Sekarang aku tanya di mana Rukia Kuchiki?"

Senyum hambar tampak di wajah Yoruichi, sebelum berganti raut tegas dan kaku. "Aku dokter spesialis di sini dan salah satu tugasku adalah menjaga _intern_-ku. Aku tidak mau kau diusir. Atau perlu kuingatkan kalau dokter tidak diizinkan jatuh cinta pada pasiennya?"

Karena pengalaman puluhan tahun silam dan demi kata profesional, aturan itu muncul, meski bukan aturan resmi. Tapi aturan tidak-berhubungan-dekat-dengan-pasien ada—untuk sebuah alasan. Menghargai keputusan pasien adalah tugas dokter yang sama pentingnya dengan menyelamatkan. Maka, memberi SP pada Toushiro di kasus DNR (bagi kalangan medis) adalah benar adanya.

Tidak ada respons. Punggung Toushiro beradu dengan bufet penyimpanan _chart_, pundaknya terkulai lemas, menyusul desahan napas.

Melihatnya, Yoruichi teringat alasan kenapa ia benci bukan main dengan cinta anak muda. Seolah segala masalah bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kata cinta tanpa mempertimbangkan hal lain. Inilah yang membuatnya menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari yang namanya novel romantis, _manga shoujo_, drama telenovela, dan sejenisnya. Jika ada kata-kata: _Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Mencintaimu sampai mati. Bahkan jika langit runtuh, bencana tsunami, gempa bumi, aku tetap mencintaimu. _Siapkan kantung muntah untuknya.

Maka demi kenyamanan karena tahu Toushiro tidak akan berhenti mengusik, Yoruichi akhirnya menanggapi jujur, "Jawabanku, aku tidak tahu. Aku memberikan izin pada Abarai, tapi aku belum mengecek di mana dia memindahkannya."

Toushiro mengangguk pelan, beranjak dari sana tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Kalau begini, apa ia perlu memeriksa setiap kamar di Seireitei Hospital? Kamar berjumlah hampir 500? Bisa dicoba.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar 2014 dengan isi empat ranjang jadi kamar baru Rukia setelah meminta secara khusus pada Abarai-sensei memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Demi tidak bersua sesering mungkin dengan Toushiro adalah alasannya harus merepotkan Renji.

Besok pagi adalah pembedahan keduanya. Setelah itu, rehat beberapa hari untuk pulih, lalu pulang ke 'rumah' atau Mental Hospital. Kehidupan lamanya akan kembali; duduk di ranjang sambil merajut dan tidak melakukan apa-apa yang lain. Mengkomsumsi pil yang mestinya ditelan, tapi tidak ia telan. Dirinya tidak sebodoh pasien lain di sana untuk menelan pil warna-warni tanpa tahu apa juntrungannya. Pil itu sama sekali tidak membantu untuk mengenyahkan mimpi buruk yang menggerayanginya nyaris tiap malam.

Sebentar lagi, Rukia akan pulang, tapi ia tak mau pulang. Biarpun akan menjadi orang terkonyol dan terbodoh untuk berpikir ingin lebih lama lagi di rumah sakit; ia kerasan. Karena ada orang yang membuatnya betah.

Berpaling dari pemandangan jendela yang menyajikan langit biru pada pintu terbuka lebar. Ketika itulah, laki-laki yang dihindari melintas di depan kamar. Spontan saja, Rukia bangkit terduduk, menyentak gorden pembatas ranjang agar Hitsugaya tak melihatnya.

Namun, Senna Sakurai yang melihatnya sewaktu melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada pasien yang kebetulan sekamar dengan Rukia. Kepala menengok dari balik gorden dan tatapan si Kuchiki yang menyambutnya.

"Kau, kan—"

Dengan cepat, tangan membungkam mulut Senna dan menarik ke sisi ranjang miliknya. Tapi dengan cepat pula, ia lepaskan setelah sadar reaksi tak sopannya itu.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya ..." Rukia mengintip risau. Toushiro masih berada di tempat yang sama sambil bertukar kata dengan seorang perawat.

Senna menoleh ke arah yang sama dan kembali pada Rukia. "Kau menghindari Hitsugaya-sensei?"

Rukia kelabakan. "Tolong ... jangan bilang padanya, _etto_ ..."

"Senna Sakurai." Sadar gestur kalau si rambut hitam tak tahu namanya.

Rukia tersenyum bersalah. "Sakurai-sensei, tolong jangan bilang apa-apa padanya."

Cubitan penasaran, Senna memilih menyamankan duduk di ranjang Rukia. "Kau dan Hitsugaya-sensei pacaran, ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku baru bertemu dengannya di sini."

Si rambut ungu tidak percaya. Kata-kata Rukia sudah sangat pasaran di _manga shoujo_ koleksinya. Sekadar info, ia adalah si maniak _manga_ dan drama romantis.

"Senna," kata Sakurai tiba-tiba, yang sukses menarik sebelah alis Kuchiki. "Aku suka jika orang-orang memanggil nama depanku."

Tersenyum kikuk, Rukia mengangguk. Senna sebenarnya masih ingin tahu kisah gadis ini dan Toushiro, akan tetapi panggilan wanita di sebelah ranjang membuatnya harus mendahulukan pasien daripada bergosip ria.

.

.

.

.

.

Senna tampaknya bukan golongan perempuan hebat dalam menyimpan rahasia. Buktinya setelah mengobrol dengan Orihime di bordes tangga darurat tentang keterlibatan si gadis jingga memindahkan Rukia dengan membantu Abarai-sensei tadi pagi, Toushiro yang menguping di balik pintu tidak perlu memberinya serangan super telak untuk membuat dirinya luluh.

"Senna, tolong ..." Hanya perlu memanggil nama depan si gadis berkuncir dan dibumbui dengan kata tolong. "Kumohon ..." Dilengkapi dengan kata mohon dan tatapan memelas.

Apa hendak dikata, Senna yang begitu perasa, tidak bisa bertahan melihat raut Toushiro yang betul-betul butuh. Maka dengan suara pelan, ia memberitahu di mana Rukia berada, "Kamar 2014."

Toushiro menyeringai dan pergi dari sana secepat kilat setelah bertutur terima kasih. Kepala Senna langsung tertunduk lesu. Tapi, rasa bersalah belum pudar di mukanya ketika suara langkah dari tangga bawah mengiringi pertanyaan:

"Ada apa dengan Hitsugaya?"

Adalah Ggio yang kini selanjutnya memanfaatkan kelemahan Senna ketika gadis itu mencoba mengelak dengan angkat kaki secepatnya. Namun, ia menghadang alur geraknya dan tidak peduli dengan seruan gelisah Senna:

"Vega-sensei, aku tidak bisa bilang!"

"Katakan." Pemuda berdarah Cina ini tahu betul kelemahan Senna yang paling fatal. Yaitu, dirinya. Menyudutkan si gadis Sakurai hingga terperangkap antara tembok dan badannya. "Katakan." Wajah Senna sudah kelewat merah saat sepasang tubuh tanpa jarak. "Katakan."

Ggio sungguh kejam mendesak Senna dengan cara begini. Harum maskulin sang pemuda Vega membuat si rambut ungu diam-diam kegirangan. Pun akhirnya takluk tak lama kemudian.

"Tentang mantan pasienmu, Rukia Kuchiki. Hitsugaya-sensei menanyakan di mana kamar barunya karena Abarai-sensei memindahkannya tiba-tiba."

Ggio berhenti menggoda Senna dengan menegapkan tubuh sambil berpikir sesuatu. Dan ia menunjukkan minat tinggi ketika Senna tanpa-dasar-dan-bukti menyimpulkan:

"Sepertinya mereka punya hubungan."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada siapa pun yang betah berlama-lama di ranjang sambil tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dokter seolah tidak mengerti kejenuhan itu dengan melarang pasien berkeliaran. Maka ketika malam menjelang, kans yang paling tepat berkeliling sambil mencari udara segar (mumpung kebanyakan dokter sedang beristirahat), Rukia membawa diri ke arah pintu dengan bergerak pelan bak maling. Tidak ingin membangunkan dua pasien yang sekamar dengannya.

Berhati-hati memutar gagang agar tidak bersuara. Membuka pintu sambil menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa tidak ada yang terusik. Berpaling ke depan, sontak ia berhenti sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Alasan utama ia ada di sini tepat berdiri di depannya. Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Sepasang manik ungu sesaat menatapnya sebelum membuang muka. "Tidak ke mana-mana."

Tampak Rukia tidak ingin bercengkerama lama dengan segera bergerak masuk, menunda rencana menjernihkan pikiran. Toushiro mengikuti, tidak mau ambil pusing si Kuchiki kesal padanya atau tidak. Dihampirinya gadis 20-an yang duduk di bibir ranjang sambil menatap pemandangan gelap dari balik jendela kaca.

"Aku ... mencarimu," kata Toushiro.

Sayang sekali, tidak ada respons.

"Aku dengar pembedahan keduamu besok pagi?"

Masih saja tidak ada tanggapan.

Desahan napas pendek, tapi Toushiro menabahkan diri. "Aku hanya ingin menengokmu sebelum pembedahanmu."

Mata Rukia tertutup, mengumpulkan ketetapan hati untuk menegaskan semuanya. Terbuka; dan tarikan napas menyusul untuk memulai. "Aku betul-betul berterima kasih karena Sensei telah menyelamatkanku." Determinasinya menyembunyikan suara yang bergetar. "Karena aku, kau berkelahi dengan Vega-sensei. Karena aku, kau melanggar aturan. Jadi, aku berterima kasih. Kau ingin aku hidup, kan? Maka, aku akan hidup. Jadi, tugas Sensei sudah selesai."

Kalimat tegas dan penuh penekanan terujar dari posisi yang tak berubah sedikit pun. Rukia tetap memunggungi.

"Kalau bisa," Rukia menjeda, mencoba meredam gemuruh resah jantungnya, "tolong jangan datang lagi."

Punggung ringkihnya bisa merasakan aura panas oleh tatapan lekat Toushiro yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku akan datang lagi. Besok."

"Jangan!" ujar spontan Rukia bertepatan tubuhnya yang setengah berbalik. Dua pasang mata kontan beradu, membombardir rasa satu sama lain. Saat itulah, si gadis Kuchiki tahu bahwa apa pun yang dikatakannya tidak cukup kuat meruntuhkan kukuhnya pendirian Toushiro.

"Aku akan datang."

Seiring keteguhannya yang tidak bisa Rukia mengerti, Toushiro beranjak pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Determinasi si gadis Kuchiki mencapai batas dengan sebulir air mata menuruni pipi pucatnya.

Rukia hanya ingin melindungi diri—melindungi hatinya yang diinvasi oleh perhatian Toushiro yang sering membuatnya luluh, hangat, dan lemah di saat yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari awal, Renji sudah tahu kalau Toushiro akan menemukan Rukia kurang dari 24 jam. Maka, tidak ada keheranan di rautnya ketika menemukan Toushiro berdiri di pintu OR berlengkapkan masker dan penutup kepala. Pun membantu mendorong _gurney_ Rukia hingga tiba di tengah ruang operasi. Juga tidak luput melayangkan senyum tipis nan hangat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rukia tak ingin peduli hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik dan memberi balasan senyum.

Dinahkodai Yoruichi Shihouin, operasi dimulai pukul 08.30. Didampingi kru bedah, mana Renji salah satunya setelah dipercaya oleh Yoruichi untuk jadi asisten kedua, operasi berlangsung tiga setengah jam dan berakhir sukses. Toushiro yang memang hanya jadi penonton, betah berada di sana hingga usai untuk tidak mau kehilangan peluang membawa Rukia kembali ke kamar awalnya, 1420.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan di koridor, Renji mengusik, "Kau sudah yakin?"

Toushiro beralih padanya untuk sejenak, tapi tidak menjawab. Hanya membawa pandangan penuh perhatian pada wajah damai Rukia.

Melihatnya, Renji bisa menjamin kalau sebentar lagi kawannya itu akan jatuh apa yang namanya mabuk asmara. Tunggu waktu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi para muda-mudi, malam minggu artinya kencan; berbagi kasih di pinggir pantai, bioskop, atau makan malam di restoran. Tapi bagi dokter magang, malam minggu artinya kerja larut; berbagi obrolan membosankan dengan pasien di ranjang. Tidak kecuali untuk Toushiro yang harus menyiapkan _pre-op_ Choujiro Sasakibe. Pasien tumor otak di kamar VIP.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang dokter," Sasakibe-san membuka perbincangan. "Berapa umurmu, hah?"

Toushiro cuma nyengir di sela kegiatan menulis di _chart_. Keheranan itu sudah tak asing untuknya. "2/7 dikurang dua dari umurmu, Sasakibe-san."

"Kau menyuruh seorang pak tua berhitung?"

"Karena kau bukan pak tua biasa." Pena disakukan Toushiro di kantung atas jas putih. "Dosen Matematika di Institut Sains Sabitsura."

Sasakibe-san tersenyum saja. "Apa dokter harus tahu segalanya?" tanyanya saat si dokter muda membawa stetoskop meraba dada di balik piyama pasien.

"Kami harus tahu latar belakang dari para pasien."

"Jadi, kau juga tahu kalau aku pak tua yang belum menikah sekali pun sepanjang hidupnya?"

Spontan, Toushiro berhenti. Lalu menatapnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak tahu."

Hening mengambil alih sejenak sebelum Tuan Sasakibe menyinggung kenapa malam minggu seperti ini, Toushiro tidak kencan layaknya pemuda pada umumnya. Dengan jujurnya, si putih menimpali kalau ia jomblo. Si kakek tentu tidak percaya begitu saja mengingat gunjingan para perawat yang hanya berisi pujian tentang Toushiro: dokter keren, tampan, berbakat lagi. Gampang saja kalau mau punya kekasih, tinggal ajak salah satu dari mereka keluar untuk malam mingguan. Kecuali—

"Ada seseorang yang kau taksir, hah?" Toushiro hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa? Apa dia sudah ada yang punya?"

Terdiam. Karena Toushiro tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Bukan," tebak Sasakibe-san. "Apa kau takut dia menolakmu?"

"Tidak juga," akhirnya sang dokter menanggapi. "Hanya ... aku sendiri tidak yakin. Aku takut bergerak terlalu jauh dan justru membuatnya terluka."

Mendengarnya, Tuan Sasakibe seakan bercermin dengan dirinya di masa lalu. Pun layaknya pak tua pada umumnya, ia mendadak berceloteh sambil menautkan sepuluh jari di dada. Memandang langit-langit sambil mengembara kembali ke masa lampau

"Aku mengenal seseorang, Hitsugaya-sensei," Choujiro-san bercerita. "Dia menyukai seorang gadis ..."

Kisah tentang seorang pemuda menggandrungi sahabatnya di universitas. Tapi karena alasan klise kebanyakan: takut bahwa rasa ini bisa menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah dibina sejak Sekolah Dasar, ia tidak mengungkapkan. Apalagi si gadis pujaan sudah punya kekasih yang begitu sempurna; juga hubungan sempurna layaknya pangeran dan putri. Melihat keharmonisan mereka, _ending_-nya sudah tertebak dengan hubungan berakhir di pelaminan setelah lulus dan menghuni sebuah rumah mewah di London, Inggris. Otomatis, komunikasi antar sahabat putus (suaminya sangat posesif), si gadis juga tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang selama 40 tahun. Akhirnya, perasaan si pemuda malang tetap jadi rahasia. Pun berimbas pada kehidupan cintanya yang tak berjalan mulus setelah itu. Si pemuda tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sang tambatan hati. Tak mampu _move on_ dengan perempuan lain dan berakhir menjadi dirinya sekarang di umur 63 tahun.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Jadi pria tua yang menyedihkan yang sebentar lagi akan mati dan tidak pernah sekali pun mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada wanita yang dicintainya sepenuh hati."

Saat itulah, Toushiro tahu bahwa cerita itu adalah kisah nyata Sasakibe-san sendiri.

"Dia menyesal."

"Tidak, tapi sangat-sangat-sangat ... menyesal." Sesal yang begitu kental dari suara sang pria tua. "Pikirnya selalu adalah—andai mungkin ada keberanian sedikit saja waktu itu, dia tidak akan se-menyedihkan ini."

Kepala Toushiro tertunduk. Ia sadar bahwa Sasakibe-san menyinggungnya secara tidak langsung.

Dan singgungan itu kian terasa ketika kepala berambut uban berbaur dengan surai perak berbalik pada sang dokter muda yang merenung di kursi sebelah ranjangnya.

"Maksudku ... hidup itu pendek, Hitsugaya-sensei. Ketika kau pikir kau masih punya banyak waktu, ketika itulah sebenarnya kau sudah kehabisan waktu. Ambil tindakan. Jangan menunggu sampai masalah datang. Jangan menunggu sampai orang ketiga muncul. Jangan menunggu sampai perempuan itu direbut. Dengarkan hatimu. Maka, kau akan dapat jawaban yang paling pasti."

Kepala Toushiro berangsur-angsur terangkat. Tapi, balasan komentar tidak sempat ia tuturkan ketika Aizen-sensei masuk sambil menyapa Tuan Sasakibe. Apa mau dikata, Hitsugaya harus beranjak dari sana dengan melangkah keluar setelah menunduk sopan alakadarnya.

Berjalan di koridor dengan langkah limbung, benaknya berkeliaran tak tentu arah. Seperti kebanyakan orang, tentu ia tidak mau ... berakhir seperti Sasakibe-san. Penyesalan. Tapi ...

Pikiran ruwet itu masih berakhir di jalan buntu kala seruan familiar membuatnya membalikkan badan. Adalah Hanatarou Yamada, juniornya di Sekolah Menengah Atas, yang memanggil sambil berlari untuk tiba di hadapan Toushiro.

"Yamada ... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Senpai. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Yang di maksud adalah Riruka Dokugamine. Pasien koma tiga bulan lalu gara-gara insiden kecelakaan mobil. Berasal dari rumah sakit di Sabitsura dan baru dirujuk ke Seireitei Hospital tiga hari yang lalu untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih baik.

"Pacarmu?"

"Ma-mana mungkin, Senpai. Dia putri bosku."

Kini mereka berdiri di samping ranjang kamar VIP yang hanya berjarak dua kamar dari tempat Sasakibe-san.

"Tapi, kau menyukainya," menjeda; Toushiro menemukan rona merah di wajah juniornya, "hah—tidak, kau mencintainya." Rona merah itu pun kian parah. "Apa dia tahu?" Raut suram Hanatarou sudah memberi jawaban jelas. "Kau _belum_ memberitahunya."

Ralat. _Tidak akan pernah._ Melihat kondisi Riruka yang tampak butuh keajaiban untuk bangun lagi, Hanatarou tidak akan pernah punya peluang lain untuk menyatakannya.

"Aku mau," kepala si Yamada merunduk (sudah jadi kebiasaannya), "aku punya kesempatan untuk bilang padanya," cetusnya penuh harap.

Toushiro tercekat. Kesempatan-penyesalan. Penyesalan-kesempatan. Kesempatan-penyesalan. Dua kata yang saling berkesinambungan. Ketika sesal datang, selalu ada harapan bahwa kesempatan kedua bisa digapai. Padahal, sesal tidak akan muncul jika waktu sedemikian banyaknya bisa dimanfaatkan.

Dengan jawaban pasti yang ia genggam, pelan-pelan kaki bergerak meninggalkan Hanatarou yang masih dirundung duka. Tak hirau akan teriakan heran juniornya.

Toushiro tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu. Sungguh menyedihkan. Rasa sesal yang terus menghantui hanya karena alasan tidak punya keberanian mengucapkan satu kalimat. Satu hari, 24 jam. Satu jam, 60 menit. Satu menit, 60 detik. Artinya, satu hari berisi 82400 sekon. Gila! Kata yang bisa diungkapkan kurang dari 60 detik malah harus melewati setumpuk waktu sebanyak itu. Bahkan, bisa lebih. Begitu banyak detik yang ia buang hanya untuk berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Hanya untuk keraguan, keraguan, dan keraguan.

Tidak, Toushiro Hitsugaya tidak akan berakhir menjadi laki-laki menyedihkan yang akan memendam perasaannya terlalu lama untuk menunggu melihat diri puluhan tahun ke depan jadi pria tua pecundang.

Ia kemudian berangsur berlari kencang sepanjang koridor untuk menuju satu kamar. 1420.

.

.

.

.

.

Panik.

Yang Toushiro temukan hanyalah ranjang kosong tanpa penghuni. Bergerak ke kamar mandi, nasibnya sama saja.

Waktu seakan berdetak sangat lambat kala benaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih. Koridor terasa begitu panjang dan tanpa ujung kala menyusuri bersama langkah tak pasti. Udara seakan menipis kala napas lega tak kunjung datang seiring waktu bertambah.

Ke mana gadis itu?

Pucat pasi merebak di wajah ketika spekulasi negatif mulai berkecamuk liar di kepala Toushiro. Jangan-jangan, Rukia ...

Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, raut cemas yang kian memburuk menguap sewaktu sepasang mata menjumpai perawat Inoue sedang bersama gadis yang membuatnya kalang kabut. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di salah satu balkon rumah sakit.

"Hitsugaya-sensei ...?" kaget Orihime saat berbalik setelah memang bermaksud angkat kaki dari balkon. Rukia menoleh ke belakang sambil sedikit menggerakkan kursi roda yang didudukinya.

"Aku mencari ke mana-mana ..." Toushiro berkata di sela napas yang memburu.

"... Maaf, Kuchiki-san ingin menghirup udara segar. Jadi, aku membawanya ke sini."

Selain karena harus mengecek pasien, Orihime akhirnya meninggalkan dua insan itu setelah pintar menilai situasi kalau Toushiro dan Rukia perlu waktu berdua.

Posisi kursi roda kembali semula setelah Inoue pergi. Rukia menghadap pepohonan yang kian jarang di Seireitei, diganti oleh puluhan gedung pencakar langit. Mimik muka kalem tidak selaras dengan jantung berdebar-debar saat suara tapak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai makin mendekatinya. Terbukti, dari punggung yang terasa hangat setelah jas putih sang dokter muda tersampir di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa kau keluar tanpa jaket?"

Tapi, Rukia tidak menimpali. Masih teguh memerhatikan pemandangan kerlap-kerlip lampu kendaraan, perumahan, mal, dan gedung-gedung yang terhampar jauh hingga tak terjangkau pelupuk mata.

"Pergi ..." katanya akhirnya, dengan suara tak stabil. "Tolong ..." dengan masih saja kukuh tak berpaling.

Maka, Toushiro membawa diri berlutut tepat di depannya. Posisi yang mau tak mau tak bisa Rukia hindari. Ia pun memegang erat pegangan kursi roda. Jaga-jaga jikalau si gadis Kuchiki ingin lari.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya pergi ..." Suka tak suka, Rukia kembali harus menatap sepasang manik hijau (yang jujur saja, ia rindukan). "Tolong. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Desahan lemah terdengar dari Toushiro. Keberanian yang kini menguasai diri mengantar tangannya berlabuh pada sepasang tangan di pangkuan si gadis Kuchiki. Merengkuh sepuluh ruas jari tanpa butuh izin pemiliknya.

Dan Rukia—jelas terkesiap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sel-sel otak memberontak untuk meminta diri menarik tangan yang digenggam Toushiro. Tapi hati yang tenteram, membuat Rukia tak mau mengelak lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin—terlebih mengelak dari tatapan dalam dan tulus yang kini dilayangkan padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi karena aku orang yang peduli padamu," setulus kalimat yang didengarnya.

Pun tembok kokoh yang memagari sekujur hatinya perlahan-lahan runtuh. Mengiringi genggaman yang lebih erat; Rukia membalas setelah sebelumnya hanya membiarkan.

Tipis nan hangat, Toushiro tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apa pun. Jika kau butuh teman, aku akan di sana. Jika kau butuh kakak yang menjagamu, aku pun akan di sana. Jika kau butuh kekasih yang mengajakmu kencan, aku pun akan di sana."

Tertegun. Tanpa sepatah kata yang mampu Rukia tuturkan. Pemuda ini serius?

"Aku akan menjadi segalanya untukmu."

Khawatir dan takut pelan-pelan menghilang, berganti oleh rasa lapang dan hangat yang mulai menginvasi.

"Kau ingin keluarga, kan? Aku akan memberikan keluarga untukmu."

Sepasang manik ungu Rukia memanas. Tapi, ia bertahan walau butuh upaya besar.

"Kau tahu, ada kalanya kau berpikir. Ketika bangun tidur, kau ingin ada seseorang yang berbaring di sampingmu dan itu adalah orang yang pertama kali kau lihat. Kau tahu, ketika pulang ke rumah, kau mau ada orang yang menyambutmu dengan senyum. Kau tahu, ketika kau pulang terlambat, ada orang yang menghubungi dan bertanya 'Kapan kau pulang?'. Kau tahu, ketika sedih, kau ingin tanganmu dipegang oleh seseorang. Dan satu-satunya orang yang kupikirkan itu adalah kau ... Rukia ..."

_Rukia._ Sang pemuda memanggil namanya. Cukup. Pertahanannya jebol. Mengiringi buliran air mata yang menuruni pipi. Namun, tidak lama kala—

"Dan kau tahu, ketika aku ingin menghapus air mata seseorang, orang itu adalah kau."

—tangan Toushiro terulur untuk menyekanya lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Masalah dokter tidak boleh jatuh cinta pasiennya, itu hanya masalah profesional. Contohnya saja, Toushiro yg tidak bisa profesional saat kasus DNR. Harusnya dia melepaskan Rukia (karena sudah aturan medisnya begitu), tapi dia malah menyelamatkan. Jadi, takut2 kalo ada hubungan mesra antara dokter-pasien hal lebih buruk bisa terjadi.

Saya tidak tau lg cewek yg cocok dipasangkan ma Hanatarou, jd yg muncul adalah Riruka#crackbanget

**Ray Kousen7**

**23 Desember 2013**


	7. Jawaban Rukia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ragu akan perasaan sendiri; takut bahwa hatinya justru melukainya; bimbang kalau Rukia akan menjauhinya setelah ini—melayang tanpa jejak. Hanya ada keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung.

Toushiro tidak pernah merasa se-berani ini.

Toushiro masih berjongkok, masih menggenggam tangannya, masih berada di hadapan Rukia. Namun, ia tidak sedang menunggu jawaban si gadis Kuchiki. Ia hanya ingin di sana. Berbagi kenyamanan yang direngkuh oleh hening—bersama-sama.

Tak mau mendesak Rukia untuk sebuah jawaban demi sekadar pemuasan hati.

Rukia perlu waktu; Toushiro akan memberinya.

Sampai detik kala sang dokter muda mengangkat wajah, didapati sepasang manik ungu berkaca-kaca penuh haru. Toushiro tidak butuh berpikir banyak membawa satu tangan menyapu sebulir air yang bertempat di sudut mata si gadis. Tangan itu coba ia tarik kembali, akan tetapi tangan lain menghentikan agar tetap ada di sana. Rukia menggenggamnya erat.

Sepi, sunyi, senyap berubah jadi aura yang begitu nyaman, menyenangkan, dan tenteram dengan hanya diisi dua pasang mata bertukar tatap. Jemu tak terasa meski kata tak tercetus. Dingin tak menggigil tulang walau lama waktu berjalan. Laksana dunia hanya milik dua anak manusia yang terbenam dalam belaian kasih sarat kehangatan.

Sampai langkah perawat Inoue yang menghampiri, memecah jibaku pandang yang entah berapa lama. Orihime tak bermaksud mengganggu setelah awalnya berpikir kalau Hitsugaya-sensei sudah pergi. Bermaksud beranjak untuk memberi mereka lebih banyak waktu ketika—

"Tolong bawa dia masuk, Inoue. Dia kedinginan."

Si gadis jingga mengangguk kikuk. Dan bisa ia pastikan adanya bias merah di wajah sang dokter muda saat Toushiro melintasinya. Nasib sama ia jumpai pada si gadis Kuchiki sewaktu menghampiri.

Rukia meraih jas putih yang dilupakan Toushiro dari punggung ketika Orihime mendorongnya kembali masuk gedung. Memeluk sambil diam-diam menghirup harum maskulin sang dokter muda. Ia tahu kalau Toushiro akan menunggu dirinya untuk sebuah jawaban.

Karena Rukia butuh waktu. Sebentar saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 7 #**

_Jawaban Rukia_

**.**

**.**

** .**

Kalau masalah asmara, jangan ragukan Renji Abarai. Buktinya, dugaan kalau hanya tunggu waktu Toushiro jatuh pada yang namanya kubangan cinta seperti anak ABG, terbukti sudah. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari dua belas jam.

Semirip anak remaja lima belas tahunan, Toushiro senyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang koridor menuju ruang loker. Untung saja, penghuni rumah sakit sudah berkurang mengiringi malam yang mulai larut untuk menggunjingkannya kalau dokter muda keren, tampan, dan berbakat ternyata punya sedikit kelainan mental.

Membuka pintu, ia melangkah menuju loker miliknya. Dalam keadaan normal (bukan Toushiro yang sedang berbunga-bunga), ia akan merasa aneh setelah ruang loker terasa sepi, nyaris tak tampak teman sejawatnya satu pun. Juga tahu adanya laki-laki yang memberinya tatapan menghujam sedari tadi.

Toushiro berganti pakaian dengan cengiran semringah yang tidak kunjung pudar; tanpa sadar sepasang kaki di balik punggung pintu. Mengeluarkan tas ransel dengan santai untuk ditempatkan di bangku, ia menutup pintu.

Ketika itulah tonjokan keras melayang tepat di pipi kanannya untuk mengantar Toushiro terjengkang di kaki bangku. Tidak diberi waktu untuk sekadar mengenali pelaku, sergapan kasar meraih kerah jaketnya. Adalah Ggio, yang langsung berjongkok di depannya.

"Itu adalah balasan pukulanmu tempo hari," si rambut kepang mendahului Toushiro yang siap menghardik marah. Namun beda hal dengannya, Ggio justru melayangkan raut jijik dan kecewa.

"Apa, Toushiro Hitsugaya?" Intonasi suara keras Ggio berlainan dengan sorot matanya yang mencela. Toushiro diam saja, ingin mendengarkan apa yang si rambut kepang ingin sampaikan. "Apa! Kau jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu, hah? Kau akan melepaskan segalanya _hanya_ untuk seorang perempuan?"

Kerutan kening tak suka tampak di wajah Toushiro. Ia mengerti ke mana ini bermuara.

"Kau sungguh mengecewakan." Sarat kekecewaan pun terasa dari setiap suku kata. "Menghancurkan karir yang susah payah kau bangun hanya untuk hal konyol bernama perempuan? Hanya untuk omong kosong bernama cinta? Gila!"

Raut Toushiro yang mencoba bersabar berubah gelap dan dingin, mengirim aura intimidasi pada Ggio. Membuat pemuda bermata emas itu bungkam seketika hingga tak mampu mengelak dari tendangan di dadanya, yang mengantar punggungnya bertemu lantai. Toushiro bangkit, membersihkan debu di celana. Meraih tas ransel yang terjatuh ke lantai karena perkelahian barusan, lalu dicangklong di bahu. Menatap Ggio dengan sorot mata tajam, menusuk, dan dalam yang sukses membuat udara seakan menipis.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya." Pula terasa dari suaranya.

Ggio harus akui kalau Toushiro (yang sekarang daripada perseteruan sebelumya) terlihat mengerikan. Hingga berhasil membuat kepalanya menunduk, lidah mendadak kelu, sekujur tubuh berubah kebas.

"Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku ... Ggio."

Mata emas si Vega membeliak.

Lalu tak lama suara tapak sepatu terdengar menjauh, menyusul debaman pintu yang ditutup. Ggio berbaring sempurna, menatap langit-langit sambil mengumbar napas bebas. Ia tidak tahu apa pun tentang cinta, tapi kemarahan Toushiro yang mirip monster tanpa hati, kalimat 'menyelamatkan nyawa', dan panggilan dengan nama depannya, sudah terlalu banyak untuk dirinya meyakini, Rukia Kuchiki sungguh berarti untuk rivalnya.

Ya, kata _rival_ lebih cocok untuk mereka ketimbang kata _sahabat_. Karena alasan Ggio ada di sini adalah untuk mengalahkan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukulan lewat pukulan.

Renji tahu benar bahwa hanya cara itu untuk mengembalikan keakraban Toushiro dan Ggio yang sempat hilang. Maka, ia cuma berdiri di pintu loker ketika mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam. Tidak mencoba melerai seperti di hari sebelumnya. Juga menghentikan Senna yang ingin turun tangan.

Ia juga tak tampak kagok saat Toushiro membuka pintu dan keluar, melintasi mereka begitu saja, seolah ia dan Senna tidak berdiri di depan pintu.

Tapi, Toushiro tiba-tiba berhenti dengan jarak tiga langkah. "Aku sudah yakin," katanya, setengah menoleh ke belakang.

Renji tersenyum pasti. "Itu bagus," dengan kata yang juga terdengar pasti. Senna hanya menatap dua orang itu bingung.

Toushiro lanjut melangkah sambil sesekali membetulkan sandangan tas di bahu. Renji juga beranjak, tapi ke arah lorong berlawanan, meninggalkan Senna yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa Renji tahu kalau Toushiro (saat berbelok di tikungan) melirik sambil melayangkan senyum tipis pada punggung tegapnya yang menjauh. Karena ia lega dengan sifat ikut campur Abarai dan Ggio walau terlihat mengesalkan. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada mereka tak peduli sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Malaikat penyelamat. Julukan tak asing kala dokter memberi harapan dan menyelamatkan hidup.

Malaikat kematian. Julukan tak asing kala dokter tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk mempertahan deru napas.

Bukan sekali ini, Toushiro berhadapan dengan kematian pasiennya. Sebelumnya, sudah dua kali saat bulan-bulan awal masa _intern_-nya. Namun untuk kali pertama, ia merasa seperti _shinigami_, alih-alih seorang dokter. Ketika ia tak mampu berbuat banyak dan hanya berdiri bergeming memerhatikan sebujur tubuh kaku tanpa denyut Choujirou Sasakibe.

Nyaringnya bunyi monitor garis lurus pertanda tanpa harapan hidup, mirip sayup-sayup desahan angin yang tak ia hiraukan. Pun suara Aizen-sensei di seberang meja operasi yang mencoba menegurnya, tak ia acuhkan.

"Hitsugaya-sensei!"

Baru pada panggilan keempat, Toushiro terbangun dari ketertegunan dan lambat-lambat membawa perhatian pada si dokter bedah otak yang menatapnya marah.

"Panggil ..."

Satu tarikan napas berat untuk menenangkan diri, Toushiro berpaling pada jam yang tergantung di dinding tak jauh di belakang meja operasi.

"Waktu kematian," dirinya menelan ludah, membersihkan kerongkongan yang terasa mengganjal, "10.19."

.

.

.

.

.

Toushiro melangkah agak gontai menyusuri koridor menuju kamar jaga bak tubuh tanpa tenaga, padahal masih pukul 10.30. Ia butuh berbaring sambil menjernihkan pikiran. Sampai Inoue menghentikan tangan yang siap membuka pintu, memberitahu tentang kenalan Sasakibe-san yang menanti di ruang tunggu.

Adalah wanita tua yang duduk penuh risau, yang entah bagaimana Toushiro tahu siapa dia. Lalu menegur sopan alakadarnya saat ia tiba di samping Chikane Iba, wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat Tuan Sasakibe; baru tiba setelah bertolak dari London.

Tidak perlu informasi tambahan untuk membuktikan kalau kecurigaan Toushiro benar adanya. Inilah wanita yang ditunggu penuh harap oleh Sasakibe-san berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya—sampai maut merenggutnya.

Memberitahu orang terdekat pasien yang harus berakhir tak bernyawa, selalu jadi bagian tersulit bagi para dokter. Toushiro, tidak terkecuali. Duduk di sebelahnya, ia mengutarakan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Tapi, tidak cukup membendung air mata yang menbanjiri wajah Chikane-san.

"Bo-boleh ... aku melihatnya?"

Toushiro mengangguk dan membawanya ke kamar mayat. Ia hanya berdiri di samping ambang pintu, menatap Chikane-san membelai wajah keriput Sasakibe-san yang pucat pasi sambil berbisik untuk menguatkan hati. Juga, tak lekang kecupan ia labuhkan di kening seseorang yang tak pernah ia temui lagi.

Setelah Chikane-san keluar, Toushiro menyempatkan diri membungkuk hormat pada sebujur tubuh Sasakibe-san.

"Ini." Ia lalu mengulurkan _handycam_ yang dititipkan si kakek setelah mereka tiba di lobi. "Sasakibe-san ingin saya memberikannya pada Anda."

"Apa ...?"

"Itu isi hatinya, dan juga permintaan maaf karena terlalu lama menjadi seorang pengecut."

Setelah Chikane-san meraihnya dengan tangan gemetar, Hitsugaya meninggalkan wanita itu. Tuan Sasakibe tampaknya sudah menyiapkan rekaman jauh-jauh hari—mungkin saat tahu adanya penyakit mematikan yang menggerogoti otaknya. Sadar bahwa umur tak panjang dan tidak ingin berakhir kian menyedihkan, ia mengutarakan perasaan lewat rekaman. Pasti pikirnya, itu jauh lebih baik daripada sama sekali tak pernah menyatakannya.

Satu tarikan napas panjang mengisi paru-paru, Toushiro menutup mata sambil bergumam, "Terima kasih." Terima kasih pada Sasakibe-san.

Belum hilang jua perasaan pilu dan sendu, sang dokter muda menjumpai Hanatarou Yamada yang berjalan buru-buru di perempatan koridor tak jauh depannya. Cambukan penasaran, ia mengikuti dan menemukan Riruka Dokugamine bangun dari kondisi koma. Keajaiban benar-benar ada.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia tahu kalau Hanatarou sempat menangis haru sebelum air mata cepat-cepat dihapus oleh pemuda minderan itu.

Ingin beranjak dari sana sampai pria berbadan tegap melintasinya dan bergerak gesit ke kamar dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Menghambur ke pelukan Riruka, yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh si rambut merah. Pria itu adalah pacar Dokugamine yang hanya segelintir waktu ia sisihkan menjenguk sang kekasih. Sekadar mengumbar rahasia bahwa Toushiro pernah sekali mendapati laki-laki itu membawa perempuan lain untuk menjenguk pacarnya yang belum bangun. Berselingkuh saat pacarnya di ambang maut, _eh_?

Hanatarou tahu itu. Soalnya, ia dan Toushiro sama-sama melihatnya.

"Ginjou, kenapa kau baru datang?" Sudah tiga jam Riruka sadar, tapi yang dilihat pertama kali adalah Hanatarou, bukan sang kekasih.

"Salahkan Yamada, dia baru memberitahuku setengah jam yang lalu." Hanatarou disalahkan untuk perbuatan yang tidak ia lakukan. "Selain itu, aku datang ke sini setiap hari. Menjenguk dan merawatmu. Benar begitu kan, Yamada?" Ginjou menoleh ke yang bersangkutan tanpa lupa menebar ancaman.

Kikuk dan serba salah, Hanatarou tidak punya pilihan lain—"Ya, Kuugo-san datang menjengukmu setiap saat, Riruka-san." Kecuali ingin sang manajer, Kuugo Ginjou, memecatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ginjou, kau sangat—"

"Kau buta atau bodoh, hah?"

Kata-kata kasar itu menyela kalimat pujian dan manja yang siap Riruka ungkapkan.

"Se-Senpai ...!"

"Kau tidak melihat kalau pacarmu itu pembohong besar," Toushiro mengabaikan Hanatarou. Pun untuk Ginjou yang mencoba menyergah. "Yang menjagamu selama ini bukan dia, tapi dia!" tunjuknya pada Hanatarou yang selalu berdiri dengan postur tak tegap. "Dia memotong kukumu, membersihkan kakimu, menyelimutimu. Setiap waktu dia ada di sini menjagamu."

"Yaaa! Kau, Sensei! Lakukan saja tugasmu! Jangan ikut campur—"

"Apa itu benar, Ginjou?"

"Tentu saja tidak benar, Sayang." Rayuan andalan Ginjou keluar. "Dokter itu mengada-ngada. Kurasa dia sedang _ngelantur_. Tahulah dokter, sering kurang tidur."

Riruka tampak termakan rayuan maut itu dengan lalu beralih pada Toushiro. "Sensei, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Tolong tinggalkan kami—berdua?"

Toushiro tertawa hambar. "Paling tidak, aku tahu lebih banyak daripada kau yang tertidur selama ini." Berpaling sesaat pada Hanatarou yang masih saja tidak membela diri, ia berkata pada Riruka dengan suara tajam, "Seseorang yang melakukan lebih, pantas untuk mendapatkan lebih. Aku bisa jamin, setelah ini kau akan menyesal."

Toushiro keluar; Hanatarou mengikuti setelah membungkuk hormat pada atasan dan putri pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Dasar gila," umpat Ginjou sebelum menutup pintu dan siap menghabiskan waktu dengan sang kekasih.

"Senpai, tolong jangan ikut campur."

Toushiro berhenti, berbalik menghadap Hanatarou. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bilang kau akan menyatakannya saat dia bangun. Kenapa kau jadi pengecut lagi, hah?"

Hanatarou tidak bilang apa-apa selain kata undur diri sambil menundukkan kepala. "Permisi, Senpai."

Sang dokter muda membuang napas letih, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke samping untuk disambut lima perawat yang berkasak-kusuk. Suaranya memang terlampau keras tadi. Bisa dijamin, gosip yang tidak-tidak sebentar lagi akan mengisi telinga penghuni rumah sakit.

Pun tak luput dari pandangannya adalah Rukia yang berdiri di tikungan koridor, memerhatikan. Mereka bertegur tatap, beradu kata, menyampaikan pesan. Sampai si Kuchiki berpaling dan menjauh dari sana.

Toushiro mendesah lagi. Hari ini jadi hari yang buruk untuknya. Emosinya meledak tanpa kendali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tujuh kali Toushiro menghela napas sejak duduk di kursi kantin. Juga baru dua gigit roti yang mengisi perutnya. Ia sungguh tidak berselera. Lalu memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dan melepas lelah di kamar jaga saja sebelum sekotak jus mendarat di mejanya.

"Jus semangka!" seru Renji antusias sebelum duduk berseberangan dengan Toushiro.

Mengingat tradisi para magang, si jabrik putih kembali menghempaskan bokong.

Karena tak lama—"Jus semangka!" Ggio menyusul dengan melabuhkan kotak kemasan persis sama. Sekadar pengingat bahwa hubungan mereka mulai membaik sejak perkelahian lusa.

Senna di belakang Ggio pun ikut-ikutan. "Jus semangka!"

Tak pelak, Toushiro tersenyum lebar. Berdasar tradisi turun-temurun para magang jika salah satu rekan harus diliputi duka kesedihan setelah kehilangan seorang pasien. Si Hitsugaya yang baru kehilangan Sasakibe-san akan diberi makanan atau minuman kesukaan sebagai pelipur lara. Tidak punya cukup uang (maklum, magang itu gajinya rendah) mustahil memberi Toushiro makanan mahal. Maka, jus favorit pun sebagai pengganti. Daripada tidak ada.

"Terima kasih."

Mendengar balasan yang terdengar lega; Renji, Ggio, dan Senna pun tersenyum lega. Lalu mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Aku bertemu Hanatarou tadi." Renji membuka suara. "Tapi, wajahnya mirip seseorang yang mau mati besok."

"Aa," jawab Toushiro, yang tahu benar duduk perkaranya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ggio ikut nimbrung, mencondongkan tubuh pada Toushiro, yang sukses mengangkat sebelah alis putih si Hitsugaya. "Pasien kesayanganmu, siapa lagi?"

Siapa lagi. Rukia Kuchiki.

Sang dokter jenius lantas memandang Renji yang santai mengunyah apel hijau. "Lebih baik tanyakan itu pada dokternya yang _overprotective_."

Si rambut merah mengerutkan kening. Namun, Senna mendahului dengan spekulasi seenak udel. "Eh, Abarai-sensei, kau juga punya hubungan dengan Kuchiki-san? Berarti ada cinta segitiga. Hitsugaya-sensei/Kuchiki-san/Abarai-sensei."

Toushiro dan Ggio menatap Senna malas, terutama Renji. "Aku akan memberimu saran, Senna. Sebelum berkomentar, singkirkan dulu pikiran 'drama cinta'mu." Sudah jadi kebiasaan si gadis untuk menyangkutkan segala hal dengan spekulasi drama romantis. Maklum, penggila drama. "Dan kau, Toushiro. Kalau kau menyebutku _overprotective_, lalu kau sendiri disebut apa?"

Sedetik setelah komentar itu, Senna dan Ggio kompak nyengir dan berseru, "_Over-over-over-over-overprotective_!"

Toushiro dikeroyok.

"_Urusai_," katanya, tak terdengar marah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu se-emosional itu karena perempuan," Ggio menyinggung. "Kalau Abarai, beda lagi ceritanya."

"Yaaa! Kenapa aku disangkutpautkan? Lebih baik untuk saat ini kita bicarakan gosip terhangat." Melirik Senna—"Aizen-sensei yang mengunjungi keluarga Senna Sakurai! Oh, kalian serius?" Lalu beralih pada Ggio yang mendadak sibuk menikmati menu di mejanya, salad buah. "Ggio, sebaiknya kau tidak tinggal diam, cepat ambil langkah."

Tapi Ggio adalah Ggio dengan pertahanan yang tidak mudah jebol. "Langkah apa?" dengan masih saja pura-pura bodoh sambil mengunyah buah stroberi.

Mendengarnya langsung—untuk ke sekian kali, kesabaran Senna sudah di ambang batas. Ia berdiri tegap dengan satu gerakan cepat hingga kursinya hampir terjengkang. Sekujur muka merah padam, memblokir amarah; pergi dari sana sambil lupa menghabiskan makanan yang baru habis setengahnya.

Toushiro membuang napas. Sebagai sahabat dua orang itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebab ia tahu alasan dari kelakuan dingin Ggio. Kecuali karir ingin hancur, ia punya keyakinan untuk menjauhkan diri dari yang namanya cinta dan perempuan. Bagi si rambut kepang, karir adalah segala-galanya. Sedangkan hanya orang buta yang tidak tahu kalau Senna menyukai Ggio sedari awal. Mengeluarkan seluruh kesabaran untuk menunggu laki-laki yang seperti tak berhati itu.

Sementara Renji menggeleng-geleng heran. Andai saja bisa, ia ingin menjitak kepala Ggio sepuasnya. Jadi, tidak heran bila si nanas merah berkata, "Kurasa tidak aneh jika Senna mengutukmu jadi perjaka tua."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kematian Retsu, hanya segelintir dari teman-teman Toushiro yang masih berhubungan baik dengannya. Mengingat sikap temperamentalnya ketika itu; alih-alih mengajak ngobrol, berada jarak tiga meter saja, mereka ketakutan. Untungnya, Renji dan Hanatarou adalah salah satu yang bisa bertahan dengan sikap labilnya.

Sekali lihat, Yamada itu lemah dengan perawakan ringkih, ceking, kurus, intonasi suara yang sering gelagapan, dan pandangan yang lebih sering ke bawah daripada ke atas. Sangat jarang untuk mendapati pemuda kikuk itu berwajah berani dan sangar. Satu kejadian yang diingat baik oleh Toushiro adalah saat Hanatarou membentaknya tepat di depan wajah karena bermuram durja satu bulan belakangan.

Dan mungkin detik ini, termasuk. Ketika Hanatarou Yamada beraut penuh determinasi, berdiri tegap (tidak setengah membungkuk, seperti biasa), dan suara lancar tanpa gagap menyatakan perasaannya pada Riruka Dokugamine. Takut, ragu, dan bimbang ia taklukkan, dan keberanian yang berkuasa dalam dirinya.

Naluri penasaran mengantar Toushiro menghampiri si junior setelah usai melakukan 'kewajiban'. Yamada cengengesan sambil memandangnya dengan mata ...

Toushiro tahu artinya. Hanatarou ditolak.

"Riruka-san sudah tahu kalau Ginjou-san jarang menjenguknya. Tapi, dia mengerti alasannya. Ginjou-san sangat sibuk."

"Apa kau juga bilang kalau pria itu berselingkuh?"

Hanatarou menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia bilang. Selain itu—"Riruka-san sudah tahu. Dia tahu kalau Ginjou-san _pernah_ berselingkuh. Tapi, mereka sudah putus. Sekarang Ginjou-san kembali padanya. Miliknya. Riruka-san sangat mencintainya."

"Aku yakin begitu." Toushiro tidak heran setelah melihat kekukuhan gadis itu tadi. "Dia pun berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau mereka masih berhubungan. Hah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada perempuan sebodoh dan sebuta itu."

Hanatarou berhenti ketika tiba di teras utama rumah sakit. "Aku sudah tidak punya harapan dari awal. Aku sudah kalah sebelum berperang, hehehe~."

Toushiro tidak habis pikir. "Yaaa, kau masih bisa cengengesan?"

Tawa cengengesan Hanatarou memelan. "Terima kasih sudah membelaku, Senpai. Hanya—"

"Caraku itu salah. Maaf."

Ia lalu meraih payung hitam di tas selempang. Hujan deras sudah mengguyur Seireitei sejam lalu (padahal masih bulan Mei). Hanatarou undur diri dan berpamitan sambil menundukkan kepala sebelum membuka payung.

"Hati-hati. Berkunjunglah ke apartemenku sekali-kali."

Hanatarou tersenyum dan menggangguk. Bersama payung hitam, ia menembus lebatnya hujan dengan kepala tegak. Toushiro memandang punggung kecil itu sambil berpikir bahwa Yamada sudah tahu jauh-jauh hari kalau Riruka akan menolaknya. Menyatakan pada gadis itu tadi untuk melepas pikulan berat yang menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Menyatakan—untuk bebas; bukan menyatakan—untuk mendengar jawaban 'Ya'. Kini, Hanatarou bisa bergerak maju. Tidak terikat lagi.

Ia jauh lebih beruntung dari Sasakibe-san.

Toushiro melangkah masuk dengan tangan terkubur di saku jas. Angin dingin membuatnya merapatkan lengan seerat mungkin sambil setengah menunduk. Mengangkat wajah adalah bertepatan ia bertemu tatap dengan Rukia di beranda atas. Sebentar saja sebelum gadis itu beranjak dari sana.

Toushiro tahu tanda itu. Rukia ingin bertemu dan bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar 1420 lumayan remang dengan hanya bercahayakan lampu dari luar kamar. Biarpun begitu, tak ada niat Toushiro untuk menekan saklar setelah menutup pintu. Sadar kalau pembicaraan mereka bukan obrolan biasa yang harus didengar banyak orang.

"Aku suka hujan." Suara Rukia mengawali ketika sang dokter tiba di sampingnya. Berdiri memeluk diri dengan hanya mengenakan piyama pasien sambil tanpa jemu mengamati milyaran jarum air menghujam bumi. "Kalau hujan, aku bisa bolos les piano atau les bahasa yang melelahkan. Aku bisa pura-pura sakit. Batuk-batuk atau bersin, misalnya. Paling parah, pura-pura demam."

Toushiro tersenyum kecil. Si Kuchiki tipe pemberontak, rupanya. "Kalau aku tidak suka hujan," gilirannya yang berkomentar tanpa berpaling pada gadis di sampingnya. Rukia pun hanya melirik. "Aku tidak bisa main bola. Bola jadi berat dan lapangan juga jadi rusak karena air yang menggenang. Biasanya kami harus nunggu berminggu-minggu untuk dapat menggunakan lapangan lagi."

Kini, Rukia yang tersenyum kecil. Seperti dikatakan Abarai-sensei, pemuda sebelahnya penggila bola.

Hening yang dipenuhi suara derasnya hujan mengambil alih. Rukia menjeda untuk memikirkan masak-masak topik yang membuatnya penasaran. Toushiro tidak membuka suara karena memang tidak tahu mau berbincang apa.

"Laki-laki itu ... Sensei mengenalnya?" Akhirnya, Rukia menyinggung sambil setengah menoleh.

Toushiro mengangguk. Tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud. "Hanatarou Yamada ... juniorku di sekolah menengah."

"Perempuan itu ... menolaknya?"

"Ya. Padahal, dia orang yang paling pantas mendapatkan lebih." Hanatarou tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun. Pemuda canggung itu adalah orang paling baik yang pernah Toushiro temui.

"Tentu, dia pantas mendapatkan lebih—mendapatkan yang lebih baik." Toushiro menoleh langsung padanya, tertarik dengan pernyataan Rukia. "Dia terlalu baik untuk perempuan yang sama sekali tidak pernah sadar keberadaannya. Perempuan bodoh itu ... tidak pantas untuknya. Jadi aku yakin, ada perempuan jauh-jauh-jauh lebih baik yang tersedia untuk dia."

Senyum hangat dan pengertian merebak di wajah Toushiro. "Aku harap kau bisa mengatakan itu padanya."

"Kalau dia datang ke sini lagi." Sekarang Rukia menoleh, membalas senyum tak kalah hangat.

Sepi suara kedua insan kembali berkuasa. Sepuluh jari Rukia tergenggam erat di bawah sana, mencari keteguhan dan mengumpulkan keberanian. Kedua tangan Toushiro terbenam dalam saku jam, mengepak-ngepak gelisah. Menunggu; inilah saatnya untuk sebuah jawaban.

"Maaf karena aku serakah," suara Rukia terdengar, tidak berpaling.

Tapi, Toushiro berpaling padanya.

"Sensei sudah menyelamatkanku. Melakukan segala hal yang kau bisa untukku. Tapi, aku malah menginginkan ... hatimu."

Satu tarikan bibir, Toushiro tersenyum. Akhirnya ...

"Kalau begitu," sekarang gilirannya. Rukia beralih untuk berhadapan dengan sepasang manik _turquoise_ yang meneduhkan, "maaf juga kalau aku seenaknya menjadikan diriku peganganmu, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku juga menginginkan ... hatimu."

Senyum paling indah terlukis di wajah Rukia. Toushiro mengakui terang-terangan (dalam hati) itu adalah senyum paling elok yang pernah ia temui. Semu merah pun meraba dua sisi pipi sang dokter muda. Terpaksa berpaling ke depan untuk menyembunyikan, tapi jendela kaca melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Memantulkan senyum malu merona Toushiro yang bisa Rukia pandang sepuasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia harus tidur di mana?

Malam sudah sangat larut dan pastinya Toushiro sudah ketinggalan bus untuk pulang. Tapi kini, kamar jaga sedang penuh; empat ranjang sudah diisi. Ada Renji di ranjang bawah yang sudah terlampau lelap untuk dibangunkan. Dengkurannya pun kelewat keras sampai Ggio harus memasang penyumbat telinga. Si rambut kepang juga kenapa betah tidur di rumah sakit daripada pulang ke rumah. Sampai dirinya dan Renji pernah mengira kalau Ggio itu tuna wisma. Tiga bulan berturut-turut, ia tidak pulang meski tidak jaga malam.

Dan karena alasan itulah, Toushiro berakhir di sebuah ranjang di salah satu kamar. Kalau sendiri, _sih_, tidak apa-apa. _Nah_, masalahnya, ia berbagi ranjang dengan... _hemmm_—Rukia Kuchiki.

Begini kisahnya. Seolah sudah bertemu jalan buntu, kakinya tidak ada pilihan lain membawanya ke kamar Rukia. Awalnya, ia hanya tidur di bangku berlengan besi bersandar tembok. Prihatin (dan mungkin kasihan), sang gadis Kuchiki menawarkan setengah ranjang miliknya. Tentu Toushiro tidak mengiyakan begitu saja (takut dipikir pemuda mesum), tapi si rambut _raven_ yang justru menariknya, mendudukkannya di sana, lalu meyakinkan sambil mengumbar ancaman.

"Tidurlah, Sensei. Atau besok kau ingin bekerja tanpa tenaga gara-gara tidak tidur dan akhirnya kena bentak Madarame-sensei?"

Ini mirip makan buah simalakama.

Apa daya, sang dokter muda pun mengikuti Rukia yang sudah berbaring lebih dulu. Bayangkan patung berdiri yang direbahkan di ranjang. Pose Toushiro mirip banget dengan leher, badan, lengan, kaki: _luruuuuus_ sempurna. Jangan lupa dengan rona merah yang melengkapi.

Dan satu masalah lain. Toushiro cemas mengingat kegemarannya adalah tidur sambil memeluk guling. Jadi sebelum menutup mata, ia berdoa agar ketika tenggelam di alam bawah sadar, ia tidak memeluk Rukia dan menjadikannya bantal guling.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjemput dan aktivitas pertama Rukia adalah memerhatikan wajah Toushiro yang tertidur dari satu sudut ke sudut lain, mengamati penuh rinci, meneliti tanpa celah dari atas-bawah dan kiri-kanan. Mulai kerutan kening tipis, kelopak mata besar yang tertutup, kedutan napas hidung mancung, rahang tegas berlengkapkan dagu lancip, dan sebongkah bibir tipis. Si Kuchiki percaya kalau mukanya kini pasti semerah ceri.

Hingga imbasnya, Toushiro membuka mata dan memergokinya. Namun alih-alih Rukia yang grogi karena kepergok, justru sang dokter yang membulatkan mata kaget (jarak mereka hanya sejengkal). Lupa kalau sedang berbaring di ranjang sempit, gerakan tiba-tiba mengirimnya mendarat tak elit di lantai dengan dada mendarat lebih dulu.

"Hahahahaha~ ..." Jangankan cemas, Rukia malah terduduk sambil tertawa keras.

Mungkin saking merdunya suara tawa gadis itu, Toushiro lupa meringis sakit. Memandang lama sang Kuchiki hingga yang dipandang jadi rikuh sendiri. Berdeham untuk membersihkan kerongkongan, ia berkata pelan, "Maaf ... Sensei tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Baru Toushiro sadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di lantai dengan pose yang jauh dari kata ... keren. Membersihkan celana tanpa debu sama sekali, ia lalu meraih jas putih yang tersampir di kepala ranjang. Lalu berdiri bergeming, membawa manik hijaunya menatap Rukia yang merunduk malu (—malu karena tertawa).

"Aku harus pergi," kata Toushiro, akhirnya.

Melangkah menuju pintu tertutup sembari mengenakan jas putihnya. Pandangan Rukia mengikuti dengan harap-harap cemas, takut kalau si dokter marah karena menertawakannya. Namun, spekulasi itu menguap seketika tatkala Toushiro berbalik bersama senyum lembut.

"Kau tahu," ditemani semburat merah jambu, "kau sangat cantik saat tertawa."

Rukia tercengang. Sayang, si pemuda langsung melarikan diri dengan menutup pintu sangat cepat sebelum ia membalas.

Satu benda yang langsung si gadis raih setelahnya adalah selimut untuk menyembunyikan wajah memanas merah.

Ini adalah tawa Rukia pertama kali sepanjang lima tahun hidup suramnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal cuaca di luar sedang mendung, tapi Toushiro ingin teriak kalau cuaca hari ini sangat cerah! Secerah hatinya, secerah senyumnya, secerah rautnya. Awalnya, ia tidak percaya saat Renji bilang orang lagi dimabuk asmara itu mirip orang gila yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Sekarang, ia percaya setelah mendapati pantulan muka dari kaca kamar pasien yang dilalui. Senyum kelewat lebar terpajang di wajahnya. Sebetulnya, itu senyum normal—bagi mereka yang murah senyum. _Nah_, bagi Toushiro, yang lebih sering cemberutnya, itu kelewat lebar.

Selain itu, ia baru ingat. Ia belum cuci muka. _Ah_, jorok. Jadi, kaki membawanya ke kamar jaga untuk berakhir di kamar mandi. Membasuh wajah dan merapikan rambut putih jabriknya. Keluar; didapatinya Renji yang berdiri sambil menatapnya seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi!"

Toushiro beraut bingung, lalu memeriksa _pager_. _Akh_, sial! Kebiasaan buruknya kambuh, lupa mengganti baterai _pager_.

"Baterainya habis. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau belum melihat pengumuman?"

"Pengumuman apa? Nanti saja. Aku ingin mandi."

"Saat seperti ini kau masih pikirkan mandi? Lihat pengumuman!"

Toushiro mendesah letih. Kadang-kadang Renji lebih mirip ibunya daripada sobatnya.

Apa boleh bilang. Ia pun bergerak menuju lobi atau lantai satu dengan langkah santai walau Renji berteriak puluhan kali untuk buru-buru. Menjumpai kerumunan para magang berdiri di depan papan sambil memerhatikan kertas putih yang terpajang di sana. Seolah diberi aba-aba, belasan kepala serentak beralih pada Toushiro. Mereka lalu menghindar, memberi jalan bebas untuknya demi berhadapan langsung dengan isi pengumuman.

Tapi, apa yang Toushiro lihat detik ini jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan sedetik sebelumnya.

**DISKUALIFIKASI (DROP-OUT) INTERN  
(6 BULAN PERTAMA)**

**Surgical Intern**

1. Tetsuya Karakiri | 3 SP | ...

2. Teru Kojima | 3 SP | ...

3. **Toushiro Hitsugaya** | **3 SP** | Residen: Ikkaku Madarame

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Ggio itu tidak kejam, hanya tipe yg sangat-sangat realistis.

Sy akhirnya berani buat chara death n korbannya adalah Sasakibe, tp di manganya dia emang sudh tewas, kan (jg dgn cara yg tragis)#kausungguhkejamKubo#plak

Toushiro/Rukia sudah jadian (scr tidak langsung). Juga tidak ada kata cinta. Cinta pun butuh proses. Tp bukan berarti Toushiro/Rukia tdk saling mencintai. Hanya setahap-setahap menuju ke sana.

Dan akhirnya hasrat besar saya updet lebih dari satu chapter tercapai!#banggasendiri#plak 4 ch lagi.

Dan inilah adalah persembahan tuk temen2 yg ngerelain waktu tuk baca fic ini#meluk dan penebusan rasa bersalah author yg updetnya lelet banget, hehehe

**Ray Kousen7**

**23 Desember 2013**

**LIFE Volume 1 selesai! Sampai jumpa di LIFE volume 2 dgn kelanjutan kisah Toushiro/Rukia (lebih banyak romance-nya lho) dan beberapa tokoh baru yg muncul.**


End file.
